Relative Threat
by Adeleste
Summary: This summer will be fabulous, minus the fact that Jesse still doesn't know Suze loves him. No prob, until a vindictive cousin, Crissi, visits. And who's Pawn Lady? Suze learns that Crissi wants Jesse and will do anything it takes...even murder. R
1. Crissi Simon Good or Bad

**A/N: Hey people who have read this: I'm editing this story because of all the countless mistakes. R&R unless you've already read this.**

Ch 1

Crissi's POV

Yeah okay, I admit, I'm a freak. Happy?

Not literally, but close enough. I mean, being in an asylum for a year counts, right?

Obviously not, but hey-don't blame me because I'm innocent.

_Not_. I'm **so** **not** innocent. I'm always in gangs and bars and end up in jail but do I care?

Nope.

Not at all and in fact, it's been a while since I've been-well… I guess you could call it good.

Let me think. I'm seventeen, in and out of juvenile centers (countless, in fact) …and I haven't been good since…

Ever.

I have a reason for being a freak, so hear me out;

…**I see dead people. **

You heard me: "**Dead People**". Like ghost. The paranormal. It's so is not funny so stop laughing or I'll have you exorcised. I'm not talking about no freakin' movie with a freak girl spewing out vomit and shit. I'm talking about the real thing. Not just exorcising the devil, but ghosts. And mediators. Like me. And being exorcised isn't a trip to the fair, its **hell** on **earth**.

I mean it, I've been there and believe me it's no cake. Got that? I know what I'm doing, too; I've been a shifter since birth and realized my talent since I was in kindergarten.

Not fun.

I try to keep a low profile and maintain my social life… which has, sadly, crumbled already, despite my best efforts. I was caught talking to Sean in school and it just so happened that Kate caught me, the biggest prep in school.

So it doesn't help that my mom thinks I'm whacked. Or the whole student population. Not at all…so that's why I'm moving to California. Bright sunny, totally-the-opposite-of-me California.

Now sun poisoning is another thing added to my list, including death by ghosts, death by car, and, many more.

Joy…

I blame my mom: she thinks that I, Crissi Simon, a complete goth is a mental case and is _bad_. I mean for real, she thinks I am in a gang to go suck some guy's dick or something but that's only my _excuse_ so that she doesn't know that I _am _in a gang or a mediator (aka medium, shifter, whatever). Then again, it happens. But, I mean, here's my porn star mom thinking that I'm worse than her. Which, I have no comment for.

So here I am, looking at my room for the last time when all of a sudden, here pops Sean, my boyfriend.

Except he's dead.

Sure, I don't care that he's dead. Hell, I'm with the whole "I-see-dead-people" club… (Consisting of me, myself, and my lazy lard)

He's been really sad that I have to move but do I have a choice? I'm assuming his mood swings have been because of that. I mean, yeah he's been dead for about one hundred and fifty years but he's still hot, okay?

HOT.

Repeat after me; hot.

And I mean really hot.

Think British, blonde hair that is like super blonde, like white blonde and icy blue eyes.

And while you're at it, picture a hot boy of seventeen sitting on my _bed_ (:hyperventilate:) reading a book called, "The War of 1812; Why Britain Still Remembers It". His eyes moving to and fro and he's wearing a white shirt with a vest thingy that would look horrendous on any other guy **but** him.

Did I ever mention that he has the **sexiest** smile?

God, it makes a girl like me swoon over him and he's too blind to realize it. I wiped my black lips, making sure it was still there from me biting my lips so much. So he's the complete opposite of me. Your point? Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract? Well, not really in my case, because I had to warp his mind a little and had to kill his-

Nevermind. You don't need to know that bit of how I got him in the first place. Let's just say that his looks are to **die for. **Literally.

It's good that he doesn't know he's so incredibly sexy or else he'd start to wonder why I was after him in the first place.

But hey, don't blame me because you don't have a guy like him. It took forever just to get him to realize that I, well, "liked" him so it was worth it. Just because his breeches fit him in the right places doesn't mean you can hit on Sean. _He's mine._

"Crissandra, do you have to go?" he shut his book and stared at me.

I straightened my side bangs. "Sorry Sean, but mom will kill me if I refuse. Honestly, she thinks this gang thing is bad."

I saw Sean wince and realized that he didn't approve of my gang thing either. I mean, girls back then had no rights and we couldn't even cuss. Come on! Isn't this America? Why did he have to live back then? Couldn't he go to my school? That way, he can be alive and take me to the prom! I fiddled with my chains.

I heard him say "Crissandra, can I come with you?" but it took me a whole second to realize what he said.

Shit, did he just say that!

I cursed mentally. You don't know this, but I'm moving for another different reason. One that is so bad, you can't even know about it. But you'll find out…eventually.

I thought about it. "_Shit…if he comes, I'm screwed. Well, whatever."_

I feigned a smile. "Dude, OF COURSE YOU CAN COME! Come on, I'll take you there."

I was sooo hyperventilating. I looked at him and he was smiling. He boldly walked to me and hooked his arm with mine. "Come on, then," he said, and looped a brown lock of my hair out of my eyes and then kissed me tenderly.

Right when mom comes in. Her eyebrows went wayyy up as I kiss seemingly nothing but air.

"Dammnit," I whispered. "Sean, get in the car now!" He hugged me and dematerialized.

"Crissi, come on, it's time to go. Stop gawking at your room and let's go." Can we say cruel? I actually like this place before and here she goes shoving me out. I sighed and looked in the mirror and what did I see? I see a girl with green eyes smiling at me…harhar… I smoothed my bang aside and stared. Despite the black lips and eye shadow, I look like someone and I know it.

I've seen her in visions, pictures and memories…

Susannah Simon.


	2. The Dream

Suze's POV

_Fog, that's all I can see. Fog. It's haunting me and I blame Paul. It's all stupid Paul's fault! Why can't he just leave me alone! I wanted to mutilate his gorgeous face, the one that tricked me into going to his house that one time. I race down the hall, trying to find Jesse when I see him; about to open a door. _

"NO! JESSE! STOP!"

Too late, it's Paul, I know it.

He did some weird telepathic thing and hypnotized Jesse and now Jesse is literally committing suicide. I race towards Jesse and when Jesse reaches for the doorknob I tackle him. I push him to the side and bang him on the ground, trying to knock some sense in him and I see the look of astonishment on Jesse's face in the middle of me hitting his head against the ground.

_"STOP IT, JESSE!" I scream. _

"Nombre de Dios!" he breathes heavily.

I opened my eyes. It wasn't all a dream; in fact, the part where I tackled Jesse was true.

I found myself on top of Jesse and his eyes were past wide; he was on the ground and breathing heavily. I watched his toned chest rise and fall rapidly. I noticed how tan he was, despite being dead and how pale I was compared to him.

Suddenly, I noticed how my hands were sprawled ever so nicely on his chest. _Shit. _I quickly tucked my hands behind me.

_Bad Suze, very bad… get your hands off the guy you want to-_

"Nombre de Dios!" he muttered again. "Susannah!" I mumbled an incoherent sorry and quickly got off him. I realized that I was completely drenched in sweat. Oddly enough, I had a stitch in my side. It felt so realistic…

"God, what happened?" I murmured, mostly to myself. It seemed like Jesse could read minds because he quickly rushed to my side and felt my forehead.

Talk about brotherly, definitely not your typical infatuated lover. I glowered.

"Susannah, are you alright?" he asked me anxiously.

I shook my head and grit my teeth. "I'm fine." I was **so** going to kill Paul in school when the new school year started! Just he wait…I was going to pulverize him for doing this!

Jesse shook his head. "You're covered in sweat. Tell me what is wrong, querida, what was your dream? El amor, cuál es incorrecto?" (My Love, what's wrong?)

I felt my blood stop.

Querida.

I loved that word. I had looked up the definition and it said "sweetheart". His sweetheart. I was _his _sweetheart!

Then again, knowing my luck, he probably called his grandma that, but I could still pretend…

I sighed. "Jesse, if you really must know, I had a dream."

He looked at me weirdly. "I know that. You were thrashing in your sleep. What was the dream?" Jesse asked. I glance at his chest where the shirt was open. Oh...those lovely abs...

STOP IT! I mentally slapped myself.

Get a grip girl.

I felt Jesse's callused hand glide over mine. And before I knew it, my brain turned to tapioca.

"The dream, yeah...err...listen, I really don't want to talk about it." I was about to leave the room to do something about the sweating when I heard Jesse say a command.

"Susannah! What is it that you are not telling me? Last time you didn't tell me something it was because of Paul and I didn't know_ anything_ about it until he gave you the roses."

Clearly it still hurt him. Oh...jealousy. So exhilarating.

"Tell me, Susannah." Before I knew it, he grabbed my arm and encircled my waist, making sure I couldn't leave his embrace.

Maybe I am a bad example.

"Please."

I tried not to look at his eyes but it didn't work. He lifted up my chin and I trembled slightly at his gentle touch. His eyes were endless pools but that's not the point. They looked angry. It was unnerving.

"Tell me Susannah," he repeated. I had no choice because I had tried to run away but my door was busted because of him **and** Paul and they didn't BOTHER to fix it and the window, yeah, you can't escape because it was slammed shut. I think Spike got stuck in between the window and frame and I thought, "Good, serves him right."

I was running out of time wasters. "Do you really want to know?"

His eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Guess so. It's no big deal. I had a dream about you, okay?"

Jesse lightened up a little. He seemed pleased and said, "Me? What was it about, Susannah?"

I raised an eyebrow slightly. Jesse never cared about my dreams before.

Odd…but I took a deep breath:

"So I was stuck up in the exorcised place thingy and I saw fog, like always then I was looking for you and I kept thinking it was all Paul's fault so I was really pissed at him so I looked and looked trying to find you but the gladiator dude wasn't there so I was on my own and then I saw you and I saw you about to open one of them doors, you know, and then I screamed thinking Paul possessed you so I ran towards you and when you touched the doorknob I tackled you."

I inhaled again. "There, happy?"

Jesse looked like I was speaking in Greek or something, I swear. He gave me a quizzical look and then said something that made me really mad.

"Could you repeat that… _slower_?"

Oh my **God**!

Slightly miffed, I said, "Excuse me, but I'm sweaty. I'm going to take a shower and try to get some sleep." I mean, it was two in the morning and I was soaked. However, because of Paul, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep. I tried to stalk off like those typical snooty girls in movies but it was kind of foiled when Jesse grabbed me again.

Gosh, what was up his pants?

I looked into Jesse's eyes and they looked..._Paulish_! There was a tint of blue in his normally dark brown eyes. Oh my God, he IS possessed.

"You're not Jesse; I was just talking to him, where'd he go?" I jerked my arm away. I was feeling really vulnerable ever since that dream but I couldn't get away.

"Suze, stop fretting."

SUZE… **_SUZE_**?

He really wasn't Jesse! Who did Paul think he was, taking over Jesse's body? Talk about rude! What did he do to Jesse! I relaxed a little, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I tried not to gag. When the Jesse Imposter was at the riiiight angle, I kicked him in the family jewels. He let go off me with a howl and I quickly went to the other side of the room and took out my hammer. (A/N: Remember from Darkest Hour?) "Jesse" bent down in agony and his face was twisted in pain. He doubled over and then promptly keeled over on my bed.

He gasped and said, "Nombre de Dios, Susannah! para qué el infierno usted hizo eso? La mierda del Aw, ésta lastima." (In the Name of God, Susannah! why the hell did you do that? Aw shit…this hurts!)

It was Jesse! He was back! But what he said didn't sound too…nice. For my nonexistent Spanish knowledge, I could tell what he said wasn't pretty.

I was about to hug him when I remembered. I dropped my hammer. He was lying on his back, clearly in pain, and all I could do was rejoice?

"Oh my God, Jesse, I'm so sorry!" I ran to his side.

I could hear him breathing hard. "I'm so sorry! How can I help?"

He just groaned in exasperation. "Don't do anything. Next time, though," he breathed through his teeth, "don't kick a person unless you know it's who you **meant** to kick."

I crossed my arms."But it was him! I could swear!"

Jesse looked at me painfully. "Of course it was him, just in my body. Could you..." he turned beet red and a small grin escaped my lips. He was so hot when he turned red. Then again, when was he never? "…could you get me ice or something to relieve the pain you caused?"

"Oh! Right. Sure. Hold on a sec...I'll be right back—wait…-come with me." I didn't want to lose him again. _Oh no._ I grabbed Jesse's hand (Poor guy, I heard him groan in pain as we jumped the last three steps down the stairs) and pulled him downstairs to the kitchen where Andy kept the ice. I put ten blocks in a bag and tied a towel around it. Then I dragged him back up. He winced as I jumped the top step and as I ran, I jerked him towards my room when he stopped walking.

I slammed shut the door.

How come he's the one always treating my wounds, huh? Especially the foot incident; no matter how ugly or embarrassing a wound was he always helped.

Because it was my fault, I tried as much as I could to help him, not wanting to touch anything. I handed the ice to him gingerly and Jesse, for the first time looked really, **really **embarrassed. He glared slightly, blushed, and then dematerialized.

Gosh, was it really that bad? I wouldn't have minded helping!


	3. Paying a Little Visit

Ch 3 Paying a Little Visit

**Suze's POV **

Okay, so my love life wasn't going too swell.

Good news; Jesse came back. Bad news; he was swearing in Spanish and just kept blushing and I had to keep apologizing. Even though none of it seemed to help, or regain his dignity. I seriously did not mean to kick him his balls! I mean, if I injured his unborn children, I'm really, really, really sorry…

Yeah, the world was a beautiful place.

I took a shower and went back to sleep only to wake up three hours later by Paul who was lying next to me playing with my brown hair. I instantly jerked up and looked around. Where was Jesse?

"Paul, go away," I whispered angrily, "why are you here and how the hell did you get in my room?"

Paul grinned nonchalantly. "Patience, babe, you need to relax more."

_Patience_?

**_BABE_**!

**_RELAX_**!

ALL IN ONE SENTENCE!

This was bad.

HOW WAS I GOING TO RELAX WITH A PSYCHO, AND PATIENCE?

I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH PATIENCE, THANK YOU. BABE? NO ONE CALLS ME BABE EXCEPT JESSE WHICH HE DOESN'T EVEN CALL **ME** THAT. OH...PAULIE…

You're screwed.

"Paul, get out of my room." I tried patience, seriously, but when times get rough, I mean, how can you be patient when you're stuck with a complete stalker? The best method, I think, though Father Dom would disagree, is to kick some ass.

I was really pissed; he was the one who possessed Jesse, who I, unfortunately, kicked really hard and I think it's like numb or something and-- wait, screw that thought.

"Oh c'mon Simon, you know you love me." he played with my tank top strap and I quickly backed away. "Get away from me!" I shouted, not loud enough to wake the house but enough to let Paul know I was upset.

He tried to feign innocence. "Me? What did I ever do wrong? Ok, I 'shifted' here, remember the lessons? And I'm here because…" he smiled, his pearly teeth flashing in the darkness. Was that not Cheshire? "…by the way, did you know that you have the most beautiful green eyes?"

Trying to change the subject!

I let out a snort.

Lesson...right. That's what he called lesson.

Kissing a girl on his bed and tonguing her was a lesson. I was really creeped out now. What did he call a class?

I shuddered slightly.

I tried not to look freaked out, (which I seriously was) but Paul being all "high and mighty" really was making me quite uncomfortable. He grinned as if he succeeded in something… vanquishing me? I didn't know. The next thing I knew was that Paul, a live guy and all, was on top of me. Frenching me, AGAIN! URGH! I tried to get up but Paul had me bound or something. I just realized that my limbs were bound.

I tried to move. When all did this happen?

My hands were behind my back and my knees, ankles, and thighs were bound tightly. I tried to get away but Paul was really heavy. I could taste his breath and it was very "Colgate" and all. Did he plan this? His hands slid under my shirt and I felt his hand move to my bra strap. I instantly bit his tongue. He yelled and I tried to squirm away but it was kind of hard when your hands are bound. I felt him pull me up and throw me onto my bed again. He undid the clasp and tried to get my bra off, but I luckily had my hands tied so that he couldn't take it off.

He grunted. "The inconveniences of bondage."

I shrieked. "GET OFF ME!" and tried to hit him in the head. No such luck.

Suddenly, when things couldn't get worse, my mom burst in the room...

…or so I thought.

"Susannah! En el nombre del dios!"

Like my mom knew Spanish and had a deep, sexy timbre.

I struggled to get up but I couldn't. I felt my cheeks flush. Gosh, he probably thought I was such the slut!

"Jesse," I moaned. "Get him off me."

Jesse looked really infuriated. "YOU! Usted bastardo!"

I all of a sudden heard footsteps, coming up the stairs.

"Stop!" I yelled but they didn't listen.

"¡Aprovechar de a mujeres inocentes¿Cómo atrévasele?" (Taking advantage of innocent women? How DARE YOU!)

Paul just went back to kissing me and Jesse continued speaking in Spanish.

"¡Bájese del amor de mi vida!" He shouted. (Get off the love of my life!) "¡Salga a mi querida sólo!" (Leave my love alone!)

I didn't understand a damn word that he said. All I heard was, "Susannah, wake up! We have company."

Jesse got up and started punching Paul in the back. "GET OFF OF HER!"

"No fucking way!"

And the door opened. This time it really was my mom.

Shit.


	4. Identical Yet Different

Ch 4 Identical Girls Meet

* * *

"Suze, what on _earth _is going on?"

I noticed that the bonds were cut and magically "disappeared", Jesse was gone, and, I shudder to think, Paul was still on me. I blushed furiously and tried to get up.

My mom eyed Paul with interest. Great. Her and my social life.

"Oh Suze," she sounded pleased. Too pleased, "you found a boy! Come down and let me introduce myself."

NO mom! I thought. He's a jerk! I don't _like_ him.

"I'll let you two carry on. Oh and dear," she said, whispering to Paul, "Suze has something in her drawers that you might find handy."

I screamed. Paul looked at me and grinned. I quickly jumped up and wiped my mouth. "It's okay, mom, let's go downstairs. Who do we have for company?" I asked.

My mom eyed Paul with interest and mumbled, "You have good taste."

"MOM!"

She coughed. "Other than him, whom, he will be eating with us," I gaped at her, "we have some relatives over. I haven't heard from them in ages!" and she dashed off, probably going to tell the world that she saw her daughter "making out" with a hottie.

There was a moment's silence. Then Paul glanced at me. "So I can stay?"

"Yeah," I replied bitterly, "only for dinner and IF you do stay, in the living room."

He shrugged. "Sounds good to me." Then he grinned evilly. Where was Jesse in all of this? I quickly turned my back to Paul and put on the tank top. I caught Paul peaking and I bitch-slapped him.

"I deserved that," he said wincing. Ha! That's what a guy gets for messing with Susannah Simon.

Crissi's POV

As soon as we got off the plane, I was ready for a change.

But not that ready. I didn't realize that it was so sunny here. Gah! It hurt my eyes just to look at all the sunshine. And that ocean and the palm trees. I swear. I looked wildly around trying to spot Sean, which was hard because my eyes REALLY hurt. Sean, I thought calling him to me. Come to me, please? As soon as I said 'please' Sean popped up in front of me.

"Sean!" I squealed. "Don't do that!"

He shrugged. "Sorry Crissandra, couldn't resist." He hugged me. "Is it always this sunny here?" he asked.

"Yup, it's California, remember?" I said. I knew Sean didn't die in Michigan, his body just got moved to Michigan. Obviously his family didn't want his body in England. Why was he still here anyway?

"Well," Sean said cheerfully. "I'll get your luggage." I was nodding when I realized what he said.

"Wait-no! Don't! People are going to stare if they see suitcases levitating all over!" I hissed.

Sean looked alarm. "I was just trying to offer a favor, miss," he said.

I sighed. He was just too damn hot for his own good. "Do me a favor," I said. "And don't fall for any pretty girl ghost." Sean grinned and kissed my cheek. Even though every British person kisses a friend or relative, it still frazzled up my nerves when he kissed me. I hauled my luggage of the conveyer belt and quickly made my way to mom, a woman that looked like she was twenty. She eyed me suspiciously but I couldn't wipe off the silly grin on my face because Sean was next to me.

"Where are we going, Mom?" I asked as we got in the car. I was wondering where the heck we were going.

"We are going to your aunt's home," she said stiffly. Gosh, talk about Ms. Congeniality! Why was she acting like a bitch? Yeah, she was a major bitch but still! Can't a girl complain? I adjusted my blouse that I…bought. Mom wanted me to look presentable, so I ditched the gear and donned an ugly pink thing and blouse. I sighed as I peered out the window. I saw ocean. And hills, palm trees, and bright sunlight. Joy... I did NOT need one to ruin my perfectly pale complexion. I looked at my arms. Oh yeah, a good day at the beach would just burn me up...

Sean kissed my hand. I all of a sudden felt the car stop.

"Mom, what time is it?" I asked her.

"It's 5:30 a.m." I got out of the car and looked at a beautiful crème colored house. It looked old but I saw that people have made progress on it. I grabbed Sean's hand and we all went inside. I was greeted by three boys yelling, "Welcome!". They stopped abruptly and stared.

"Suze?" asked the shortest guy, a red-headed geek with dork glasses and sticky-out ears. Typical nerd, so predictable. It's going to be entertaining making fun of him!

I shook my head. "Not Suze, Crissi. How'd you get Suze out of that?"

Then I heard a girl say, "What's going on?"

Everyone looked up at the stairs and my jaw dropped. I saw a girl who looked exactly like me, same eyes, same hair, same height, everything. Even this other talent. I saw her eye Sean. She was also a mediator! I gasped. "Who is that?" I asked.

"That," said a boy with dark hair and the good looks of a Spaniard, "Is Susannah Simon, or Suze if you want."

I knew who that person in my mind and photos was! It was Suze. And as soon as I studied her, I knew she was competition…and could get me screwed for being a mediator if anyone found out. I also noticed this boy was really hot, he looked at me, then Suze, then me, then Suze as if making up his mind about something.

"Who the hell is that?" Suze said loudly. I heard someone cough. It was my Aunt.

"That girl you're referring to is Crissandra Simon, your cousin."

Suze's POV

Stunned; okay, here I come downstairs seeing what all the fuss and commotion is about at five in the morning and I see a girl that looks like my twin. I quickly locked Paul in the spare room and ran down the stairs only to have Jesse follow me. Where did he come from...?

"Susannah," he whispered. "Cuál es nombre de esa muchacha? She looks like your twin!" (what is that girl's name?)

What the heck? Cool-number the easy cha-cha? Whatever. I was still peeved after his mysterious vanishing.

I gawked at this "girl" I eyed her cautiously. First Paul, then her, gosh, is the sky falling? She had the same eyes and same hair except her hair was cropped short. She even had the same exact, bizarre green eyes… except hers had a cold look to. Coincidence? I think not. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and white blouse that had a small, red stain at the front. Obviously, she was messy with the ketchup. Or whatever that red thing was. Lucky her; she had shapely legs and looked like a model except my height. Something was wrong…even though she looked like me, wearing pastel colors, the look didn't…_suit her. _ I couldn't criticize her because she looked exactly like me but…something was wrong with her. Still, I was astonished; not because of her Revlon lip gloss (did I see a tinge of black underneath?) but because I noticed a guy at the door. No one seemed to notice him except me…and her. He was a blonde, cute, but not hot.

"Dumb blonde," I secretly thought and he was also gawking at me. His gaze kept darting between me and that girl and he whispered something to her. She shushed him and we all made eye contact; the guy's expression was, "What in God's name," and the girl's was, "Freaky...I-hate-you-with-my-guts-already". I saw their eyes look beyond me and I knew they were looking at Jesse.

"Who the hell is that?" I said. I heard someone cough. It was my mom.

"That girl you're referring to is Crissandra Simon, your cousin." I noticed Crissi's eyes flashed to Jesse and she **EYED** HIM!

I gaped. No one looks at Jesse like that! Then again, no one ever has.

"Well," said Andy cheerfully. He was obviously oblivious to the tension in the room, "let's eat. I guess I'll make some breakfast."

I groaned with exasperation and ran up the stairs, grabbing Jesse's collar and saying loudly because I knew it looked kind of freaky if I stuck my hand out and said, "Ouch, crick. Well, I'll go change into something cuter."

"Yeah," Brad grunted. Gosh, I forgot all about my brothers. Who would like that ape again? Please remind me. "I forgot that you had to finish up business with Paul. Is it getting hot in your room? I can turn on the air conditioning if you'd like."

I glared at him. "Shut up," I shouted and quickly ran up the stairs. I was in my room when I noticed Jesse was distracted.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" I asked. I was scared that he was falling for the hoax downstairs.

"Nothing at all, querida," he said vaguely. "Who is she, Susannah?" I really hoped that he was still upset about the kick thing or why else is he not telling me? I didn't know why, but I was concerned. Yeah, who the heck was that little b-i-t-c-h? From that glare she gave me, I knew she was trouble. And I knew she hated me. Is she trying to ruin my life?

"Jesse, I have to change. I'll meet you in the dining room." I hugged him. Jesse seemed stunned but then wrapped me in his arms.

_ Ah...bliss... _

I let go of Jesse and he went through the door. Before he left, though, I had to remind him not to harm Paul; and leave Paul to me. I sighed and turned around. I wanted to do an experiment. Could Jesse tell the difference between Crissi and me? I opened my closet and pulled out a pink skirt and white blouse... I changed and quickly left the room seeing if I could talk to Crissi. I bounded down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I saw Crissi talking to Blonde Boy. I interrupted their conversation.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi, yourself," she replied coolly, looking irked that I interrupted their tête-à-tête. It didn't help that she was glaring at me. Again.

I lost half my confidence and felt anger building up. "So...we are cousins, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Oh duh, we look alike, I figured. I've seen you before...in a dream," she said slowly, as though talking to a second grader. I could tell she was leaving some crucial information out.

"Are you a shifter, medium, or mediator?" I asked.

"I'm all of those. If you're a mediator you're a medium. Also, I happen to be a shifter. Lucky me."

I was running out of polite conversation starters. "Oh..." I finished lamely and she rolled her eyes. I could kick myself. "I can't shift without a headache though... Someone (Paul) "was" teaching me how to though."

I looked around and saw Blonde Boy looking at me, studying me. "Boyfriend?" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah, deliberately ignore me, as if I don't speak proper English!" he smiled, "the name's Sean."

"Yeah," her spirits lightened up and she seemed interested in this topic. "Sean's hot, isn't he." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Was this girl for real? Has she seen Jesse yet? I noticed the in-between message: _don't mess with him. _

"Yeah...hot, but he's not as hot as my boyfriend." I blurted.

Crissi eyed me and smiled coyly. "You're lying. He's not your boyfriend; you're just obsessed with him, aren't you?" I felt my eyebrows rise. How did she know?

"Yeah," I blushed way red, "how do you know? Is it stamped on my forehead or something?"

Crissi gave me an evil grin and I was really freaked out. Yeah, the cute school girl look? SO did not go with her grin. And it was quite apparent that she smeared black lipstick off beforehand and applied red over it. Very subtle. Close up, I could tell that her eyes weren't delicately done, either. No…they were a shimmery, pale pink, but under it all…black.

"Well, you're blushing and I can," she leaned closer for some more storyteller drama, "read minds."

I didn't want to, but I asked anyway. "Teach me! It would be useful against some people," It would be great against Paul.

"Sure," she said vaguely, obviously mad at herself for telling, "how about I teach you now?"

"That would be spectacular."

Crissi got in front of me. "Close your eyes and concentrate on reading the other person's mind. Think of it as tapping into another's mind. Got that?" I nodded. "Okay, now empty whatever you are thinking and think that you are me which isn't very hard." I nodded again. I was scared she might do something. "Okay, now that you think you are me, focus on entering my mind."

I focused on reading her thoughts and suddenly, my vision blurred and I could see a brunette wearing black running away from home and getting picked up by the police. I saw a girl thrashing around in an asylum. I saw a teenager spraying pepper spray at a boy and running away, laughing. I saw a girl in a bar smoking and dressed up as…

I shuddered and found myself on the floor, panting with Crissi looking down on me. "Well? Did you see anything interesting?"

I nodded. "You make a good teacher. Did you really use the pepper spray?" She cackled and took out a can from a pouch she tied as a sash and tossed it. "Oh yeah, and you should have been there."

…

Okay, this girl was crazy. Maybe that's why she was in an asylum. I didn't blame her, but that last bit changed my complete image of her. I don't care how prissy she dressed today but she is F-A-T-A-L!

I had enough of that and excused myself. I went upstairs only to run into Jesse. He walked right past me and went downstairs. He NEVER went out of my room before! "Querida, Qué usted está haciendo? What are you doing? And what did you do to your hair?" What the heck? I rushed after Jesse and gaped at him; he was facing Crissi and talking to her! I saw her eye Jesse all over and I ran up to Jesse and poked him. Hard. "Dude, Jesse, who's the one who had to get ice for your crotch when I kicked you?" Jesse blushed and looked at Crissi then me.

He looked at Crissi first.

"Nombre de Dios!" Susannah! You two look alike!" No duh, genius. I noticed Sean glaring at Jesse. Jesse looked around and noticed Sean and he said, "Hello, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced." Okay, way too courteous. Jesse, if I were you, I'd punch Sean. I noticed Crissi's eyes were closed and she opened them and looked at me angrily so I stopped thinking things. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back up the stairs and into my room. I slammed shut the door and looked around. No Crissi, no Jesse. I felt my spirits sink. So he rather spend time with that slut than me! How rude. I noticed that the bottom drawer was mysteriously open so I closed it and picked up a wrapper and threw it out. My room was strangely stuffy. I sighed and flung myself onto the bed; and landed right on Paul.

How could I forget?


	5. Encounter with Paul

Ch 5 Encounter with Paul  
**  
Suze's POV**

I quickly got to my feet. "Paul, go to your room!" As immature as that sounded, I really wanted that to happen. Why is it that Paul is the ONLY "thing" I'm scared of? I don't know why but still! Just the name strikes fear in my heart.

I went to my closet and took out my hammer, again. Twice, in one day! What a record breaker to be proud of. I mean, being harassed twice! I fingered the handle. Should I throw it at him?

"Aw Suzie, you aren't afraid of me, are you? Don't worry, because I'm at 'your' house, and you can do the honors. If we had things my way, we'd both be dead."

Oh my God, he did not just say that! "Yeah right Paul, you pervert, go play with a…pillow." I chucked a pillow at him. He caught it easily and threw it aside. Before I knew it, Paul was on top of me. Again. He glared at me menacingly. "Maybe not a pillow...which, by the way, is a lame comeback, I was thinking more along the lines of...you."

I froze and couldn't budge. What the heck? I stared at him and he had that unblinking look in his eyes. "Paul, get off me, you basta-" I blinked and punched Paul in the cheek, but then he held onto my wrist. His reflexes were getting good. Help me! "Look at me," Paul said sternly. I couldn't help it, I felt like I was hypnotized and I looked up. I saw his cold eyes as they bore into mine and I melted into pudding. I couldn't do anything.

He hypnotized me!

**Paul's POV**

So as she went downstairs, I slunk towards her room and walked through her locked door. I didn't want to waste my energy trying to open her busted door. (wonder who broke it) Besides, I needed the practice on going through solid objects. Grandpa says I shouldn't and that it'll kill me but do I give a care? What's the worst thing that could happen? Me getting stuck in the door? Fat chance. The door loves me.

So I'm in her room waiting for her. The plan is to go under the covers when I hear her. To be honest, Suze is way too loud for her own good.

As I was waiting, I looked around and all I see is pinkish and frilly stuff. Seriously, everywhere you look you see girly glamour and lip gloss. I started to walk around trying to see if I could do something. Against the wall I saw drawers. Hmmm, drawers...clothes...ok..., I get it. I went up to her drawers and said, "What's in drawer number one?" I opened it up and all I saw was makeup, accessories, and magazines, and all that girly stuff, (what happened to her being a rebel girl? I expected something else.) I shut that drawer disgustedly. I opened the last drawer and pulled out a very helpful box and took out something very special... This will come in handy. I opened the next drawer; drawer number two. Okay, more of my taste, big time. I hit the jackpot; Lingerie! Her underclothes like her polka dot bras and her panties, what happened to her thongs! Doesn't Suze wear them? I was just about to check what size bra she wore when I heard Suze...

I dived under her covers and I heard the key click. A minute later, I felt someone fall on me--this was just too easy. I blinked as I saw light, it was Suze.

"What the…heck are you doing in here?" she yelled. "GET OUT!"

I blinked again and grinned. She quickly got to her feet gracefully. "Paul, go to your room!"

She is so scared of me, just she won't admit it. She ran to her closet and took out a sledgehammer or something. I was slightly afraid; what was she going to do with that thing! I mean, come on, I pride myself on being buff. "Aw Suzie, you aren't afraid of me are you?" I asked. "Don't worry, because I'm at 'your' house, you can do the honors. By the time I'm done with you, we'll both be dead." Oh yeah, I mean it. I mean, I just want to have fun. "Yeah right Paul, you pervert, go play with a pillow." She snarled. Then I pounced on her and cast a steely gaze on her. "Maybe not a pillow...which by the way is a lame comeback, I was thinking more along the lines of...you." I felt Suze tense and not move, because I "immobilized" her.

"Paul, get off me, you basta-" I felt my cheek get slapped but it looked like she punched me. Weakling. I grabbed her wrist and said, "Look at me." Slowly, she looked up and I hypnotized her, okay? I hypnotized her.

**Suze's POV**

I felt like I was in a tunnel, all I could see were Paul's eyes and all I heard was Paul. "Suze, can you hear me?" I nodded. I was still making eye contact with Paul's icy stare. This is so not right. DON'T look at him! I thought desperately, but no! Paul got the better of me. "Suze, do you love me?"

Say no, say no!

"Yes Paul, I love you with all my heart." Wait-_what_? What the heck? Oh my GOD, did I just say that? I tried to turn my head but Paul grabbed my face, not too gently either. "Suze, do me a favor..." I tried to block out his voice but he was like Grima Wormtongue! (A/N: You know, in Lord of the Rings) –ugly and evil. Paul was sexually harassing me! I felt his hand slither down my shirt and all of a sudden, my _mom_ burst in the room. Again. I blinked and looked around. Paul looked upset, and I read his mind, "I was so close!" Where was Jesse? I quickly pushed Paul away and punched him.

"Mom, it's not-what-you-think..." But my mom didn't look upset at all. On the contrary, she looked rather pleased. (Can you say _wrong_?) Paul quickly walked up to my mother and bribed her practically. "I'm sorry Mrs. Ackerman; I can't help if your daughter is so beautiful. May I ask her out on a date?"

"You psychopathic freak!" I mouthed but he didn't seem to notice, nor did my mom. She looked flattered.

Suck up.

"Of course!" was all I heard before I ran out the door. I sank against the wall and trembled slightly. Paul Slater just sexually harassed me and nobody noticed! Just like that time when that Marcus dude snuck me in his car and was about to kill me. God, am I such a nobody that nobody notices when I'm in trouble? When Paul got out of my room, he looked very smug indeed and said, "Saturday, 5 o'clock. I'll pick you up." I answered him by flashing my nail polish on a particular finger. He smiled smugly I punched his stomach. Unlike Brad, he did not cower in pain. Abs of steel. Obviously his six pack was more built than my idiot brother's. Instead of him being in pain, he caught my punch and kissed my hand. Before I could slap him, he left.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around, fist raised and ready to smack someone's-

It was Jesse.

"Jesse!" For once in my life, I didn't care that people would see me leaning against nothing. I was so scared that I was practically having a seizure, I was so spazzed out. I laid against his chest and continued trembling.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, shaking me. Oh God, big mistake.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm just having hallucinations. Nothing of importance. Nothing at all-"

"Susannah…"

"In fact, I'm such a nothing, that nobody notices when I'm in deep-"

"Susannah!"

"…shit."

"What happened up there?" he nodded towards my bedroom on the landing.

"Err...let's just say that someone harassed me." I gathered the courage to look him in the eye and regretted it. Jesse looked murderous.

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" he asked angrily checking me all over as if every spot Paul touched would glow and say, "PAUL TOUCHED ME HERE". I saw Jesse blush and step back. I realized why; I forgot to get a shirt on.

"Err...sorry about that," I mumbled and I quickly ran to the bathroom and wore a t-shirt. I went out and found Jesse replaced with Brad.

Damn.

"Suze," he asked wearily, "It's Suze, right? Or is it Crisis." (A/n Mistake intended.) HarHar... I nodded. "Good, listen-mom"-he finally started calling my mom mom.-"made me invite you and Crissi over to Kelly's party this Saturday… wanna come?" Brad asked in his stupid wrestler voice, even though it's improving, it's so irritating!

I nodded again and pushed back my hair from my face. "4:30," he said yawning. "Suze, this is freaky: first you then her. I can't stand the world; it's so cruel! I don't need two Suze's." He guffawed and put his hand palm out on his forehead dramatically.

I scoffed and pushed him aside. "Thanks, I'll come. Are you taking me?" He punched his chest proudly. "Yup, and I'll be driving in Jake's Camaro since he's off at college." I gaped at him; HIM, driving? "Psh, fine, drive but don't speed 'cause you're paying." And I stalked off. I was lying in bed (Paul free thank you) when I realized that I had a date with Paul at the same time basically same date. YES!

I stared at the street outside, and then at the horizon where the ocean was. The moonlight shined in through the window and I realized that Jesse wasn't there. Weird...I thought. Then I fell asleep.

A/N: YES! I'm done! It's 9:30 p.m. and I'm tired. Thanks everyone for reading this. And thanks Grace for staying awake. (She's my sister. Grace says: Hi everyone.) Please review and find an online translation, if you don't get the Spanish.

Signed, BrEaKOuTChIcK-USA!


	6. Warnings, Secrets, and Surprises

**Ch 6 Warnings, Secrets, and Surprises**

Update 6/18/05

Dedications: To those first two people who gave me reviews; THANK YOU! Much Appreciated. Or, Mucho Gracias! Without further ado, CH 6 in Cousin Crissi!

* * *

It was dark outside still, but I woke up and saw the blurry end of a rifle. Honestly, first a knife by Maria, then a gun? Lovely...what next, a wrench? So where's the lead pipe and Ms. Peacock? (A/N: CLUE, the game)

"Lizen Mees speciol, oo are going to lay your bloudy hahnds ohfff my Puawn, goot it? If noot, oo will, onhd aye mean will be sorreh."

I blinked my still bleary eyes. HuH? I thought about what she just said as my eyes focused on the inside of a gun. It is truly a sight to behold. All dark and metallic…I yawned.

"Listen Miss Special, you are going to lay your bloody hands off my Pawn, got it? If not, you will, and I mean WILL be sorry." I think that's what she said.

What an accent…

"Uh...could you repeat that again please? I didn't catch that last bit." Bad idea, Suze...she went hysterical. Suddenly, she spoke without her thick accent.

"YOU BLUNDERING imbecile! You"-she pointed at me with a dainty little finger-"special medium are to leave Pawn alone and not meddle with him, understood?"

Pawn? Who the heck is Pawn? What decent British person would name their son Pawn? (Is it a guy or a girl?) "Got it? Now if I see you touching him"-oh, it is a guy-"you are dead." And she disappeared. Jeez, people are stalking me and who the heck is Pawn?

"What a little British Brat," I mumbled.

"I heard that!"

Ten minutes later, I was still awake. I just realized it was five in the morning. Gosh, where's Cee Cee when I need her? Unfortunately, she was at her Aunt Pru's and if I call her now she's going to think I'm some weirdo. Adam? Well, he's in the Caribbean somewhere. And Father Dominic is away in the rectory and last time I called Sister Ernestine picked up the phone.

Not pretty.

Great, another nutcase for me to solve. Perfect. Now all I have to figure out is who's Pawn? When I **need** to do research, Cee Cee is not there.

Could "Pawn" be Paul? He's the one touching me! Jesse? Couldn't be; he had ("had" cough, cough) Maria once, now me. So screw that (not LITERALLY!) So who else was in my life? Andy? I've already met the former Mrs. Ackerman. Hmm, could it be Brad, Jake or David? Ewww! Ditto that for Jake and David. Number one, a dumb wrestler? Number two, surfer idiot that looks like he's on crack? Number three, a nice nerd/geek?

I shuddered: Can't be them. Before I could finish my list of thoughts, I heard my mom.

"Suze, Can I talk to you for a second?" I turned my head and saw her face, it looked pleased? Or mad?

"Sure mom, what's up?" I asked, patting my mattress. My mom sat gingerly down after checking the covers.

…the _covers…_

"Suze, I'm proud of you for finding such a charming boy"-What? Paul? Charming? Is she describing some Frog Prince that is magically my "Prince Charming"?-"and I want you to know that I'm supporting you, just what has he been doing? Aren't you a little young for that sort of relationship?"

Oh-my- _God_! My jaw dropped; I did not just hear that. "You haven't been, you know...using those 'hem hems' in you drawer have you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily and got up and opened the top drawer; Crap. Second drawer: lingerie. Third: shirts, fourth: pants and capris. Fifth-I gasped. Instead of JUST my CDs and stuff being alone, I saw a pack of OPENED condoms, ok? **OPENED**. Who in God's name would open that? Definitely not Jesse, he wouldn't even know what one was…

… it had to be Paul.

"Mom..." I said calmly, my voice shaking and going up two octaves.

"Well, I thought you might need them-"

"MOM!" I said louder and I picked up the box and saw the wrappers were all the same as the one I picked up earlier. GROSS!

"Mom...GET OUT!"

She looked uncomfortable. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you can't go on that date with Paul. I know you like him and all but you have to go to that party with Brad and Crissi." I almost laughed out loud. Instead I just punched the air. "YES!" Then I pushed my mom out the door and closed it. I breathed heavily and buried my face underneath my pillow and screamed. First that "Pawn Lady" then this! I didn't even notice that Jesse was talking to me.

"Susannah! Stop screaming! What's wrong?" Jesse gently shook me. I looked up and brushed my hair aside. "Where were you?"

Jesse smiled. "Answer my question first." I sighed and pointed to the trash can. Jesse walked over to it and opened the lid and pulled out the wrapper. Him not knowing what it was looked at the back and frowned. "What is this?" he asked, pulling apart the already opened wrapper. I shuddered as he started inspecting it.

"Read," I said bluntly, Jesse raised the eyebrow with the scar and read it aloud while I covered my ears. I saw Jesse go red and say something in Spanish. "Nombre de Dios! Susannah, where did you get this and why? You haven't used them, have you?" I felt my face heat up, unmercifully. "Don't blame me, my mom got them. I found it in my drawers and threw it out. And of course I don't use them! I don't even have a boyfriend-"-Jesse looked at me oddly-"nor a, err, uh...never mind." Jesse being the brilliant detective he is (I figured that out when I got the roses from Paul) said sadly, "It's open." He looked rather pained, really.

Okay, he had me there. "I-uh..." Jesse walked over to me. I cowered against the headboard and (I haven't done that since Maria visited me and I hid in Doc's room) like that one time, he trapped me. Gosh, I hate feeling vulnerable.

"Tell me, querida." Jesse was really close to my face, I could see his scar clearly and I just wanted to touch it_...Jesse, you know I want to kiss you_...I thought.

How I loved that scar…except…it was lighting up…

"You can't lie to me," Jesse said. I looked up into those dark eyes, memorizing them.

"Why not?" I asked dreamily.

"I can ...read minds. Crissi taught me. That's why I've been gone lately."

Talk about 'My Confessions', he's hanging out with her! That just ruined the mood. I leaned back and crossed my arms angrily.

So he's been spending time with her, huh I gained my composure and said, "Oh yeah? Then why can't you read my mind then, mister High and Mighty?"

Jesse looked down. "I ...don't want to read your mind. People's thoughts should be kept secret. Unless-"- Jesse looked in my eyes. I felt like nothing, I was floating. I could actually FEEL his breath on my face! It smelled nice actually. For a dead guy. Not cadaver breath at all! Only, I figured that out a while ago.

"It's the twenty-first century, Jesse. Its okay, go ahead and read my mind. I don't want to repeat myself anyway."

I closed my eyes and thought of what happened. I saw Paul go in my room and then I saw something I didn't see- Paul going through my drawers and taking out the box. Obviously Jesse saw this because I opened my eyes and saw his eyes flash dangerously, almost feral. Suddenly, he embraced me possessively and muttered things in my hair. I glanced at the clock. Five thirty.

"How could he?"-Spanish and more Spanish. Before I knew it, I backed away and looked up into his eyes. He looked embarrassed and his beautiful eyes looked bold. His breath was so real and I didn't see it coming. He held my hands in one strong hand and his other one cupped the side of my face tendering. I waited with baited breath. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his mouth. I felt our lips collide and instantly, I wrapped my arms around me as his warm lips covered mine. It happened so fast. It felt like forever and when I got up I felt lightheaded. I looked at the clock; five forty.

Whoa...

"Jesse, what am I going to do?"

Jesse whispered something in my ear. His breath tickled my earlobe and I almost didn't catch what he said: "I have an idea; let's visit Crissi."

"**…what?**"

Suddenly, I didn't feel so happy.

"Wait!" I realized something. "What do you MEAN Crissi taught you?" She just ruined the mood. The very thought of her made me upset. Jesse looked down and didn't talk.

""You should take lessons from her, not Paul."

I sighed and rushed past him and grabbed my Jimmy Choos.

I was pissed. Who is this slut? Ruining our moment when she's not even here.

Really, who is she?

A/N: Ok, that's it so far, is it good?


	7. Captive

CH 7 Captive

Updated 6/18/05

**Crissi's POV**

Dear Diary,

I predict the future and Suze is coming with Jesse. I just saw them kiss passionately, but not that fanatically. Jesse is so dense to not realize that Suze likes him- a lot. What a sad story. She is way too shy. If I were her, I'd put up a show. (you know what I mean) I mean, come on. He's dead, get a life and lose your virginity why don't you Suze because Jesse is just so damn delicious! Way hotter than Sean, why'd I go out with him? Yeah, he's great at-yeah but still he's not all that. He was not worth what I had to do in order to get him. You do know that I'm not the only mediator back home. Oooh no…

I have the greatest idea: Exorcize Sean and then make Jesse be mine! I'm glad I moved. Not only to get away from-well, I shouldn't say because in case the police find this, they will never know. Onto subject; I mean, it's so obvious that Jesse's trying to resist temptation but I KNOW he wants her, so I'll just threaten to kill Suze and he'll have to be mine. Or I can just impersonate Suze. Even though I had to kill Sean's Girlfriend, (THERE! IT'S OUT, I KILLED HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND TO GET TO HIM) it was worth it; now it's just a waste on my record. Now what about Suzie...she has no idea on what I did to Jesse. Ok, I talked to him, hit on him, he refused, end of story. Sigh, I was so close. Let's just say Jesse WILL fall for me...

In due time, darling diary, in due time.

When I kill Suze, I'll exorcise her and then Jesse will be mine. Goody... I love a good kill. With resistance and LOTS of blood shed. Got to go, Suze and hottie are here. Sean doesn't approve of it but do I care? PS, I haven't heard from his GF since I came.  
Crissi

I opened the door and saw Suze and sigh, hottie Jesse. I changed out of that HORRID skirt and those bright colors and switched to my normal self; gothic. Yeah, I am gothic, I don't believe in Christ and I sure don't dress like one and I truly do worship the devil. Plus-I am no virgin. Heck, you should see what I would wear to school! If they'd allow it.

I was wearing my hooker outfit. My low-cut mini and tank and fishnets, my choker necklace and spiky bracelet; all black, my makeup, clothes, everything. I have to admit-I'm a slut and darn proud of it.

Obviously Suze was surprised because she said, "Err, nice outfit." I was about to tell her to shove it up but then I had a better idea. I smiled.

"Thanks Suzie"-I enunciated the word Suzie-" HI Jesse!" and I went up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him.

On the lips.

**Suze's**** POV**

Okay, I am PISSED at Crissi. Who does she think she is? First the name "Suzie", then kissing him! ON THE LIPS! And if I'm not mistaken, there was some tongue involved. I stared at Jesse and he at first looked startled then he went with it. This CANNOT be happening! I was about to punch her when MY, MY Jesse broke it, looking p-l-e-a-s-e-d! That's NOT FAIR! I've known him longer and here she comes taking over. I couldn't help it-I burst into tears and ran outside, slamming the door shut.

No, NO, NOO, NOOO! This cannot be happening! I didn't realize where I ran but I didn't care. Then I knew where I was; I was at Paul's house. I heard a twig snap and I whirled around and ended up getting knocked in the head. I thought of Jesse before I blacked out.

The betrayal.

**Jesse's POV**

Crissi had kissed me but I didn't stop her. Why? I saw Susannah angrily leave and I tried to say, "Susannah, don't go! Forgive me, querida! I don't love Crissi, I love you!" But I couldn't. I knew this meant one thing: Crissi possessed me.

"Crissi," I said angrily, pushing her back. "I don't love you; now get away from my querida and me..." And I tried to disappear to Susannah when Crissi grabbed my hand.

"Not so fast," she snarled. I couldn't believe it. I was facing Susannah's evil twin in essence! I could tell that Paul had something to do with this. Why would Crissi even come to California anyway?

I tried to leave without hurting Crissi but I couldn't. I could never hurt a lady, no matter the circumstances. Then Crissi put her hands on my shoulder and kissed me, again. This time I resisted and dematerialized.

"Jesse! You can't run from me. I am the most powerful person in the world and you WILL be mine." I heard that as I left.

"No," I responded, "The Lord is the most powerful being in the universe; more powerful than your Satan. And you are wrong; I will always be my querida's."

I found myself in Susannah's room and I waited for her for three hours but she never came. I started and pace around when I finally started to comprehend that something was wrong. I needed Father Dominic but he was in the rectory. I was sorry for my biggest sin, my biggest mistake;

I had fallen in love with Susannah Simon, but couldn't admit it. I wasn't good enough for her and I never could give her my heart. After all, I am a ghost.

I'm dead.

I was still thinking over my hopeless love when I heard Susannah call me but I could not come. Something was undeniably wrong.

**Suze's**** POV**

"Jesse! Help me!" I thought. I was gagged and blindfolded and what's more? I was tied up AND upset. Bad combination. I was really pissed off. Again.

"C'mon Suze, don't be a wuss…you can get out of here…" I muttered aloud. I didn't know if I was on a chair or what but I just wanted to get **OUT**. I rocked around and I ended up bumping my head. Crap. Smart, huh. I normally wouldn't have gotten knocked out, believe me, but I wasn't normal. Not like that. I was sad, upset, and drained.

"Jesse didn't love me," I admitted sadly and I fainted…

Again.

**Crissi's POV**

Okay, confession time: Dear priest of priests… I had Suze knocked out. Hehehe. My devious mind at work again. What's more? I played Jesse and Sean. This was what happened:

Two days ago, I made a deal with Paul but he wanted a reward for his good deeds so I gave him myself. Not like a sacrifice, more as if I threw myself at him. That day I was wearing my hooker outfit, you know? It was another one; way, WAY low cut, enough to show loads of cleave, see through in certain areas in the skirt and shirt and the skirt was a lowriding one, so I wore my pretty little thong to go with it. So I went to his house, it being so close to mine and I rang the doorbell. Paul opened it and I pretended to be Suze, okay? Not a great impression, but he was convinced that Suze turned to the dark side.

"Hi Paul, can I come in? I have to talk to you." He looked more than happy.

"Sure, Suze, come in" and he opened the door wider. I walked in and looked around casually.

"Where are the folks?" I asked, looking at a painting.

He said he was home alone.

"I see...where's your **bed**room?"

"Suze, this _is_ you, right?" he asked nervously, "I mean, not that cousin of yours, right?"

I smiled my most seductive smile. "Duh, who else would it be?"

Paul looked nervous. "Err, Suze, I'll be right back. Um, would you like a drink?"

I totally blanked out that I was Suze. "Hmm?"

"Do you want a drink?"

I nodded. "Tequila will do, or a Margarita." Paul really looked surprised. "You drink? That's not like you-" he shook his head. "Even I don't drink."

I looked at him as if he was on crack. "Yeah, I drink, who doesn't? Paul, if you don't have that just give me a beer before I get it myself." I checked my nails. Paul still didn't move. "Fine," I snapped. "I'll get it myself if you don't. Or you know what? Just get me a freaking Coca-Cola." Only I didn't say Freaking.

Paul left quickly and said, "Make yourself at home."

I will...

I changed into a terry bathrobe I brought along.

Paul came back with a silver tray and two champagne glasses. He stopped in his steps when he saw me. "Err, Suze? What are you doing and why are you wearing a bathrobe?"

I groaned in exasperation. "Paul, if you don't hurry up and take me to your room I'll just do it on the sofa and it's not a very good first experience place, if you know what I mean." I winked. Paul raised an eyebrow, but I hauled him to his room and made sure it was worth both our times, and worth my efforts. In the middle of it all, he asked about Jesse.

I replied, "Jesse who? Forget about dead people, I want a guy." Then I asked him if he could exorcise Sean and if we'd do this more often.

Paul had to agree or else who knows what I'd do with his dick in my mouth.

**Suze's**** POV**

Okay, something bad is happening. I heard floorboards creaking and I hear someone's in the room with me. I felt my butt leave the ground, chair, I dunno, and someone picked me up. Someone lifted the blindfold and I saw that it was Biker Bob. I kicked him and fled after I punched him some more.

"Think Suze, think. Which way, which way..." I didn't know where I was.

"Lost are we?" It was Crissi. I turned around angrily. She's the one that stole Jesse from me...I was still upset.

"You,-you," I pointed angrily, "You BITCH!"

She bowed. "Too true, I am and damn proud of it too, add to it that I'm a slut and harlot." She winked, "but we won't get into any of that, now will we?"

"Let me go and leave Jesse alone, I don't care, just don't touch him, please. Leave him out of this." I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I angrily wiped it off my face and glared at Crissi.

"Aw, poor little Suzie Woozy, you crying?" she mocked me. Then her tone went harsh. "Not so fast," she snarled and took out an exacto knife. Hey, I was in my Jimmy Choos, all because of Jesse the bastard! I did NOT want to kick butt in these. "Not so fast," she repeated, "Let me have some fun first. I know you are hurt but that doesn't mean I can't have fun." Then she was gone.

My brain felt like mush but I knew one thing; this was bad. This was very -

"Crap," No Jesse to help me. He always saved me, always came when I called. Shows how much he loves me. But I am one tough cookie; I've been through this before. I felt wind to my left and my fist collided with Crissi's face. She moaned and appeared suddenly.

"Oh you little-" she started. I punched her face again.

"Hey, watch your language, girl." And I threw her on the ground. I felt like venting...I stepped on her and said lightly, "I-have-crud-un-der-my- shoe." And with each syllable I stepped on her skull, harder and harder... "This is for Jesse! And this-this? This is for me and this is for Sean even though I don't know him! Poor idiot boyfriend of yours!" Crissi squealed in pain but did I care? Nope, I was BEYOND it...no mercy. "Not so tough now are you?" I laughed angrily. Like I said, I went nuts.

I kicked her one last time and I started running down the hall. This corridor was full of doors and I didn't know which one so I tried them all.

"Suze, don't leave." My hand was on a doorknob and I turned my head, to face Paul.

"Suze, I thought you cared about me. Why on earth would you do that to me?" I gave him a bored expression.

"Me? Love? You? Never."

And I opened the nearest door, desperate to get away, to find myself in my room and also to find Jesse and Brad talking.


	8. Half Told Confessions

Update 6/19/05

thank you... tinkerbaby466 for being my first reviewer, NiceHayley for being "nice", lol, and Mystique Angelique for reviewing, my sympathies to you about your friend, yeah...us Americans, we are very...what's the word...rather bold. Anyway, I don't care how you picture Sean just picture him as a HOTTIE! One worth killing for, wink wink. This chapter kind of boring, just to let you guys know. "The True Emotions of Jesse de Silva".

**  
Ch 8 Secret Revealed and Half-Told Confessions**  
**  
Jesse's POV**

I found myself in a melancholic mood for the rest and the day and randomly feeling Susannah's blankets as I sat on her bed.

Soft, just like Susannah's lips...

She had been missing for one day and I was frantic.

Did Crissi do this? Did she hurt Susannah? I shuddered slightly and lied down.

If she died I would never forgive myself for what Crissi did, it wasn't my fault but why do I feel like it is?

"Susannah, I'm sorry, I've sinned. Please understands and come back, please." I silently begged.

As I stared into space, I thought of Susannah and longed to tell her my feelings for her. Yes, I've kissed her only three times but I suppose for her it wasn't enough. I really do love her but can never give her what she wants. I am a coward for not telling her that I love her. Does she love me back? If not, what would happen?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you alright?" This was not Susannah...

I turned around and was facing Brad Ackerman.

'You can see me?" I croaked disbelievingly. Brad sat down next to me and I felt the bed sag.

This was the first time I've seen Brad in Susannah's room and obviously he realized this too. He was fiddling with Susannah's hairbrush and I could see a few strands of Susannah's hair on her brush.

"Damned straight." He said. "I didn't want any dude to know I can see dead people but since I'm—_we're_ home alone we can chill."

Brad didn't sound like himself, he sounded more, more mature...perhaps only when he mediates?

I frowned. "Chill means..."

Brad just laughed himself full and after his little episode he said chuckling, "Hang, party, have fun—RELAX." He finished in exasperation.

Ah…relax was what I needed.

"Did you know Susannah could see me too?" I asked.

Brad scoffed. "No duh. I always thought that you two were making out or something," then Brad added, "but you two can resist temptation bro, I thought Suze would be pregnant by now after all this time."

I sighed and got up and sat on the window seat; remember when Suze first saw me and when I learned her name.

"Oh Susannah, now don't you come for me, 'cause I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee..."

"Susannah is missing," I whispered, confirming my worst fear.

Brad looked bored. "No duh," he said, "but she's coming"-I opened my mouth but Brad continued.-"I'm more powerful than Paul or Crissi"-how did he know Paul?- (A/N: all these people claim that they are all more "powerful"!) "But not as powerful as Suze. She can do things that she can't even IMAGINE. If only she let Paul tutor her."

I whirled at the mention of Paul. I had a feeling that Paul was responsible for this mayhem.

"She's coming?" I asked instead of asking about Paul. I also suspected that Susannah was upset at me.

"No duh dude, you better think of a good excuse for what you did. Kissing Crissi!" he said simply and I sat down next to him again.

How did he know?

"If you are so powerful why don't you do anything about all this?" it was like talking to my horse back when I was still alive; they don't respond through words and utter only a few things.

"Dude, shouldn't you know?" Before he could finish, Susannah appeared looking proud.

"I beat her up to a pulp." She announced.

She eyed Brad with her beautiful green eyes then me as if she wasn't expecting so many people. I felt myself about to tell her my feelings for her but a voice told me to wait.

"Why are you-" she inhaled sharply. "Brad, you can see Jesse?"

Brad frowned. "Is that his name?" Then he got up. "I'll leave you two, **_alone_**. Dude," he looked at me, "be safe." And he slammed shut the door.

**Suze's**** POV**

"I beat her to a pulp." I said proudly.

I felt my knees go weak. Brad and Jesse were in the middle of a conversation when I popped in. I only heard the last bit. "-Dude, shouldn't you know?" and I didn't like the sounds of that.

I looked at Brad, wondering what was happening and then I gave Jesse the hairy eyeball.

I did a twice over. When I saw Jesse my heart stopped. He was sitting on my bed, leaning against my pillows. He looked pain-stricken and jittery and I figured that he had been scared and he kept opening his mouth and closing it. Let him feel the pain...I was still upset. How long have I been gone anyway?

Brad said something, I knew that because his lips were moving, but whoa-I couldn't hear him! Then he left.

"Querida, you're back!" Jesse exclaimed and got up from the bed. He looked just the same-hot but just a little worried looking. I remember those soft warm lips...

STOP SUZE!

"What happened?" he asked and clutched my hands. I frowned and flung his hands away, staring out the window at the now crescent moon.

"Go away, you like Crissi, not me." I said. "Leave me alone." All that pent up anger erupted.

And I stalked off to my bathroom. He followed me, which was quite unusual.

"Susannah, I am not leaving until I know what happened and until I tell you something." Jesse was like some annoying parrot that I saw on Saturday Night Live. I didn't want to admit it-but I liked him following me around like that.

"Okay..." I said calmly and folding my arms across my chest. I raised my eyebrows. "Shoot before I shoot you." He opened his mouth but then I cut him short.

"I knew I was wrong to believe you. I knew something was up. I knew it, I knew it I knew it. Well Jesse, go join Crissi in holy matrimony, why don't you and then have kill me after the wedding, its like deja vu, isn't it? Maria hiring some freak to kill you, but now it's you hiring Crissi! I'll just watch." and I turned on my heels and ran down the stairs. I felt **tears **running down my face like some leaky faucet.

Jesse still pursued me.

"Susannah, I won't leave you alone until you tell me not nonsense but the truth. What are you talking about? Stop crying." He grabbed my arm but I pushed him off.

Okay, this was getting annoying.

"Jesse, I just want some alone time, okay? So leave me alone! And just MAYBE I'll tell you, if you're lucky. No wait—you'll tell Crissi." I hissed venomously. I pushed Jesse and ran outside past the hot tub.

"Susannah, please, I'm sorry for whatever I've done but please, stop crying, I can't stand seeing you cry." I groaned and faced him.

I just realized that the moon was bright and it was a beautiful evening; why'd I have to spend it like this? We could easily be making out but no! We happen to be arguing.

The crescent moon shone on Jesse's face, silhouetting his perfect features but I noticed something; Jesse's eyes were bright.

I sighed and slowly and calmly, despite the fact that I was hysterical on the inside, I looked Jesse straight in the eye. "Look Jesse, I won't tell you because you'll probably go to your Crissi and tell her so I remain in the silent department. Second, what were you going to tell me?"

Jesse's dark eyes were still bright looking. I felt something trickle down my face and at first I thought Jesse had spit on me but then I realized that I was still crying. Then, the waterworks just took over and I took off running away from Jesse before he could see me cry. I didn't know where I was headed but I didn't give a care, I was blinded by my tears.

I ran as fast as my Jimmy Choos would let me and ended up at the site where I found Spike.

**Jesse's POV**

Susannah ran off, leaving me alone in the moonlight. I felt like I did something wrong. I felt the heat radiated off from the moon hit my back but I was cold, just like my life before I met Susannah...

I felt something trickle down my face and I wiped it; it was a single tear. I stared at the wet spot in my palm. I haven't cried in a while. But I wasn't crying... my heart was weeping.

"Susannah!" I called and raced after her. I quickly caught up to her for she was in heels and her feet were probably going to be all blistered by the morning.

"Go away!" she yelled in my face and continued running. I looked around and noticed that we were behind a, what is it called? - mall in a field. The mall was deserted because all the lights were off.

"Susannah, stop being such a stubborn mule and listen to me."

"Humph." And she continued staggering through the field. Then surprisingly, she stopped and shrieked slightly. I quickly ran to her side.

"What Susannah?" I asked worriedly. She gestured wildly at the ground. Then I saw a plant that I knew only too well; poison oak. And Susannah's leg had touched it.

She quickly recoiled but then started scratching her leg.

"Susannah, stop scratching. It'll only make it worse." I tried to reason with her. She deliberately ignored me. And then she said to me, "Shut up."

To me. She actually told me to be quiet!

She sat down and I sat down next to her, I asked to help her leg and she agreed after a minute of argument. She rolled up her 'capris' to look at the afflicted damage. It was rather bad actually since Susannah scratched it. I looked around the field and saw some yellow flowers (A/N: wink wink, remember in the second book if you're American, pg 58 Ninth Key how he said that gunpowder thing or flower would help poison oak)  
I picked some and crushed the flowers with my hand and applied the paste to Susannah's shin. As I applied the paste I tried to reason with her since she couldn't move, just like that one time when she went to Paul's house and came home with her feet blistered. Why did this all seem so familiar?

"Susannah -I'm sorry for letting Crissi kiss me, I'm sorry for not coming to you when you needed me. I couldn't reach you!"

"How did you know I was trying to contact you-"

"I'm sorry for everything just please talk to me!" I pleaded.

I saw Susannah tense and stop scratching. She turned towards me.

"All you can say is SORRY?" she exclaimed loudly. She was upset...she was right next to me and my shadow blocked the moonlight so I couldn't read her expression.

"I..." I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. Susannah can be so tiring. "You didn't stay to see what happened. I-I really don't love Crissi, I love yo-" I almost said it. I stopped. So did Susannah. She craned her neck. I have tried so hard not to love Susannah but it wasn't working. She didn't even love me! How could I possibly have fallen for her?

"_What did you say_?" she whispered.

She stared at me intently in my eyes and wiped away my tear that was on my cheek. Afterwards, she looked in my eyes, then I realized what she was doing; she was trying to read my mind. I closed my eyes and thought of what happened. After a minute or so, Susannah touched my forearm and I heard her say, "Excel." 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. I nodded solemnly and then she leaned against me. I didn't know what to do so I just placed my arms around her. I didn't know what happened but I didn't feel like asking. The world felt perfect; I had the woman I love the most in my embrace and the moonlight shone brightly and we were alone. Completely _alone_ together.

"Jesse?" she asked sleepily. She turned her head and looked at me, her emerald eyes brilliant; I saw my face and the moon reflected in her eyes.

"Mmhmm?" I muttered in her ear. Then she asked the question I thought she'd never ask. "What did you mean you had something to tell me? Do you-like, like me or something?"

Before I could answer, a girl of eighteen appeared and started screaming.

"What did you do to my Pawn?" she yelled and grabbed Susannah's arm and pulled her out of my grasp.

A/N: Sorry people, I just had to ruin the moment. I ruined the moment to cut it short and not make it seem like a paradise, well? Do you like it? Yeah, I know, I'm cruel; I like ruining it...hehehe...please review and tell me if this chapter sucks.


	9. Assault and Aid

**Ch 9 Assault and Aid**

Update 6/19/05

Presenting, Ch 9. Enjoy...

**Suze's**** POV**

Great, why did the Pawn lady have to ruin the mood? I thought Jesse was going to kiss me but no!

She pulled me out of Jesse's embrace and shook me angrily. I glanced at Jesse and he leaped up onto his feet. I heard Jesse say something like, "Let her go!" but the lady was louder.

"What did you do to Pawn? What did you do to Pawn?" the lady screamed. Her prissy face was contorted with rage and I felt that sappy mood leave me entirely.

"Wait-what? Who's Pawn? I've been with him all this time." I pointed to Jesse. I shook out of her grasp.

Yeesh, I totally forgot about her, and when I least expected her she pops up.

I tried to talk to Jesse, but Jesse just looked upset. We had a lot going on. Firstly, what did he want to tell me?

He said, 'I love yo-'. Did he mean what I think (what I wanted to hear him say is more like it) he said?

And why the heck were we arguing anyway? Yeah, I was jealous of Crissi and I wanted Jesse to apologize, anything else? Oh yeah, I wanted to admit my undying love for Jesse.

"Susannah, do you need help? I know you don't like it when I help you mediate unless she speaks Spanish, but-"

"I can handle this." My leg stopped itching from the poison oak but I still had the paste on my leg. I felt it slide down and then my capris fell down onto it. Jesse touched my leg though-but all that effort was now wasted on the ground.

The next thing I knew, I was hit on the back of my head (by the base of my neck) by a rifle. That's right, the Pawn dudette's gun. I felt my knees buckle and I landed in a heap next to Jesse. Then I turned over on my back. Then I felt myself get kicked in the stomach, below my bellybutton; HARD. So hard I gasped and couldn't breathe for a second.

"Susannah!" I heard Jesse cry. I rolled my head sideways and saw the moon. Then I saw Jesse's shadow. It bent down and lifted my head. I tried to get up, but she just knocked the wind out of me.

"Jesse..." I started to say but then I felt woozy. My vision blurred slightly and all I saw were Jesse's eyes. They were wide with shock. Gosh, I'm getting weak. I felt the back of my neck and put some pressure there-ouch!

Behind Jesse was the lady... I tried to tell Jesse but…I couldn't. I saw a shiny, long, sharp thing in her hand... Jesse apparently didn't notice because then I felt the blade ... (I just realized it was a dagger) go into my chest; she threw it at me as if I were a target/dart board, her having the advantage since she was standing and I was on the ground, on my back. I felt warm liquid spew all over Jesse's hands and me. In the light it looked like water, but I knew better.

"SUSANNAH!" I felt drained, tired, and cold, and deathly...I couldn't succumb to darkness...I could...not...

blackness. My 20-20 vision eyes couldn't see.

"Susannah, get up, please. Susannah..."

I saw a star in the sky. It was bright...oooh. I felt a pain in my neck and stomach region.

'_Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.'_

"Susannah, open your eyes." It was a gentle voice. I felt someone twist my abdominal muscles and it hurt. I felt myself flop onto my back.

'I wish that...Jesse and I could spend a time alive together.'

I felt someone slap my cheek lightly. "Susannah, please. Open your eyes." I opened my eyes. I was sprawled on my back at an odd angle. Interesting. This has never happened before. How did I get here again? O yeah. The Pawn lady.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that the Pawn lady was gone.

The second thing I noticed was that the moon was leaving the sky.

The third thing I noticed was that Jesse was examining my stomach were I got kicked.

Yeah, he was examining my stomach area. My shirt was pulled up just a little and Jesse turned around and was rummaging for something.

Obviously it was bruised badly because when I tried to sit up I felt pain shoot up my back and I fell flat back down. It felt like my pulse was down there because it was throbbing so much.

"Shhh...lay down." Jesse said soothingly. What did it look like I was doing? I groaned and looked up at Jesse; he was applying some weird flower on my tummy, it tickled but I didn't feel the pain, lucky me.

"Jesse, what happened? How long have I been knocked out?" I asked. Jesse avoided my eyes.

"After you got kicked and got stabbed, she left laughing saying she'll come back, and you've been knocked out for a while. Who is she?"

I breathed, "How long?" and tried to ignore the other question.

"An hour, but I couldn't take out the knife unless you were awake or else you could have died in your sleep. It might hurt."

What knife? Then I felt it- in my just below my collarbone and above my right breast. It wasn't very deep but it hurt like hell. Haha...

He was going to take it out? I saw warm, (the rarest type of blood ;) AB, negative type blood ooze out on the side of the knife and I had a puddle going on.

It was so painful that I started laughing.

"No Jesse, don't, please..." I giggled. "Don't take it out. It'll hurt..." was I whacked out or what?

Jesse looked very serious and sad. Then he said something that stopped my giggling, as if he were recalling a horrific nightmare.

"You were so cold and so pale...you were bleeding so much...and in so much pain and unconscious...I thought you had, died and left me. I-" he shook his head. At that moment, I really wanted to tell him my deepest feelings for him, but as he said, I was in critical condition. I needed a doctor, but what would I tell them?

'Oh doc, let's see...I ran away from a hot ghost, and landed in a field, I got poison oak, then I got hit by a Winchester gun, then I got kicked and stabbed by a really cool dagger. Does that seem right?' Ahahaha...no.

Jesse was my only hope to get it out. Luckily, she missed my lungs and heart so no biggie. If he didn't get it out now what would I tell mom? I'd come home with a knife sticking out of me. How I thought of all this when I was half-conscious I will never know.

"Jesse, take it out. If I die, I-" I couldn't say it, I tried again and Jesse looked at me oddly, I probably sounded like a lunatic, "I-" still didn't work, I tried one last time and my breath rattled, seriously. "I- l..." There was a strange, wet rattling noise in my chest. My lips felt cold and I needed help, like, now. I knew they were blue so if I didn't do anything I was going to meet my maker. Jesse gave me the most worried look and kissed my forehead.

"You're strong, you'll make it." He stopped talking and took a deep breath, "And I..." he shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Just promise to make it through, promise me, querida? I'm doing this for you." He smiled weakly. I nodded and then Jesse laid my head against his chest.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice shook slightly. I nodded again.

"It hurts...I just want you to know." He mumbled. "I haven't taken out a knife in anyone for a while...just that, when I tend the wound-where is it?" he asked concernedly.

I touched my chest and I saw Jesse blanched. Poor guy, him being so proper and all; must be embarrassing to have to see my stomach AND chest. He just nodded. I was glad that I was wearing my bra.

"On the count of three..." I said slowly. He nodded. We were all so speechless all we were doing was nodding, I swear, we were like those bobblehead things. He placed his fingers on the handle. His ghostly aura glowed brightly.

"One..." I opened my eyes wider and focused on his scar.

"Two..." I made myself comfortable against Jesse's nice abs and breathed slowly. I'll hate that lady for life.

Can't wait to hurt her and kick her bony butt from here back to Tampa or wherever she came from-

"THREE!"

I braced myself and I felt Jesse pull it out; it was like some weird suction; I felt like a body part was pulled out of my torso and all this blood gushed out of my chest. I was way lightheaded...but I watched Jesse, fearing it would be the last time I saw him.

The blade was all red and Jesse threw it aside. He quickly and gracefully unbuttoned my blouse (that blouse was beyond repair; I couldn't ever wear it again. It had a hole the size of Oregon in it and it was stained) and pressed his hand on my cut to stop the blood a little. With his other hand, he ripped the WHOLE bottom portion of his shirt and placed it on top as if it were gauze.

It was quickly soaked in blood and he ended up having to rip a second piece of his shirt and he tied it around my collarbone area and ended it at my neck. He tied a knot and tightened it.

I felt so weak I could barely get up.

"Susannah, are you alright?" Jesse asked me quietly. I glanced at his hands and gasped; they were covered in my blood.

I nodded weakly.

"You're going to have to see a doctor to seal off the wound. Otherwise, you're fine."

Jesse's front was stained too, so was his chest where his shirt opened. He wiped his hands on what was left of his shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go home." Where have I heard that before? Oh yes, when I went to visit Heather.

I finally got to my feet and Jesse half took me, half carried me home. When we went up that hill he carried me.

We finally got to my house and I banged on the door. Brad opened it and gasped.

"Ohmygawd Suze, what happened?" he opened the door wide open and I collapsed on the sofa, as well as on Jesse.

"Dude, what happened to her?" he asked Jesse. Jesse shook his head and said he'd explain later. I just needed to see a doctor fast. Brad eyed me and Jesse, (you know, me wearing my blouse open and Jesse's shirt ripped and open, not a good example) Then lifted me up and carried me to the car.

"We are going to seeing the freaking doctors now." Only he said the other freaking.

Jesse went with us and I lied down in the Land Rover while Brad drove.

"Where's everyone?" I asked meekly. Brad swore as a Mercedes swerved in front of us. After all, it was three in the morning...

"They all went to Los Angeles with Crissi and Aunt, they'll be back by Friday so we can party, and you'll be up to it in no time."

"What's today?" I lost track of the week.

"It's Tuesday." He muttered, "I hope Mom and Dad don't come back soon...do you have an excuse?"

I nodded. I had it all planned out. I heard the steady drip of blood falling from me...I felt very weak...

'I hope I make it...' I thought.

Jesse was looking at me but his face was getting blurry...

I must have been doing something wrong because I heard Jesse yell for Brad and Brad say,

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' WAY, BASTRDS! Move it!" only he said the other freakin'.

I felt Jesse feel my pulse. "It's getting faint!" he yelled. I felt the car lurch and Brad speed.

More cussing, we were picking up speed. Why didn't I take the ambulance? My head felt lightheaded and I was weak, I couldn't see much because I was looking through a haze of red. I blacked out. The last thing I heard Jesse and Brad say was,

"We're here! Get her out, get her out!" and I felt myself being lifted up.

Okay, I was gone, into the hospital. Thank God.


	10. Blood and the Deal

**Ch 10 Blood and The Deal**

Updated 6/19/05

Hey people, sup, do you all like my story? Well, do you like the ending of the last chapter? Will Suze die? I don't know...well I do know just that if I told you how dumb is that? Sorry, that one reviewer, I'm going to keep Suze alive, for now...: D because I have plans for what's going to happen. Thanks a people. Sorry if there's no Spanish, it's because I'm too darn lazy to put any in, yeah, Jesse would be saying a lot of Spanish but, sigh, screw that, I'm TIRED! This chapter is kind of long so...yeah...nine pages on Microsoft Word! Not that long but still.

Dang...

Now,

**Ch 10**

Blood and the Deal

**Jesse's POV**

Susannah collapsed onto the car seats. I moved her head into my lap so that I could check on her. Brad quickly put the car into gear and sped away, us in the back swaying around dangerously.

I was staring at Susannah when all of a sudden her before, taut neck went limp on my lap. I checked her pulse.

"IT'S GETTING FAINT!" I yelled. This could not be happening...why didn't I protect her?

"Because you thought she was strong enough to fight, because you were a coward..." said someone. I looked around but only saw Brad honking his horn. I turned back to Susannah. She was dying and it was entirely my fault.

I felt her pulse again; it felt like a dying bird; it kept fluttering and it was getting fainter and fainter...

I touched her chest, seeing if her pulse was somehow inaccurate to her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was weaker.

It felt like forever but Brad finally made it to the hospital. I carried Susannah out and let Brad hold her. Then with care, we both ran to the emergency room with Susannah in Brad's arms.

Why didn't we call the police?

Brad went up to the clerk. "Lady? Listen, my sister is dying, get her to the emergency!" The woman looked up. "Okay, but I'll need you to sign in, your driver's license, your social security number, if you have parents- "

Brad grabbed the woman's scruff violently. "Listen, bitch, my sister's dying and all you can do is talk about my damn driver's license and my fuckin' social security number? Thanks to you, she could be DEAD!" and he went to the emergency area while the woman stared at Brad, appalled.

I glanced at Susannah's helpless body in Brad's arms (It helped that he was strong.); it was drenched in blood and she was still bleeding profusely.

This was the first time Brad seemed to care about Susannah just it happened to be a critical situation. He went to the nearest doctor and asked if he could help. We were both, actually Brad was desperately trying to get someone's attention. The doctor nodded and grabbed a gurney and he quickly laid Susannah on it and wheeled her away, while Brad and I tagging along behind.

All I could do was watch.

While the doctor listened to her heartbeat with something called a stethoscope, he kept asking health questions and recorded what Brad said on a clipboard.

"What's her name?" he asked, hooking up a clear tube to Susannah's hand and I saw liquid drip down slowly into the tube and he adjusted a knob painstakingly slow.

"I'm so glad your helping, uh, her name is...Susannah Acker-I mean Simon."

"What happened?"

"Uh..."-Susannah said she had an excuse but she never said what it was-"A robber came, yeah, that's it, a burglar dude came and hit the back of her head right here... kicked her in the crotch, then wham! Stabbed her chest and now she's bleeding a lot." Brad was starting to sound like his old self. He obviously turned off his "mediator" self.

"How long since this happened?" we were running down a long hall full of nurses, yelling and doctors. "Get me Dr. Lars!"

"Um, an hour I think?" Brad looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes. I was trying desperately to ask Brad a question.

"How old is she?" A nurse tagged behind us and pushed the gurney faster.

"Seventeen, I think, yeah, seventeen just last August I think."

"Does she have any chronic illnesses? Any allergies, anything?" We were in a room and the doctor was telling another doctor that he needed to stitch Susannah's chest. It didn't sound very pleasant but I hoped that Susannah would live.

"What about her physically? Is she matured? Does she have hair in other regions such as-"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Brad yelled. Another doctor came up to him.

"Sir, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait in the waiting room. We'll be right over when she's all good."

I didn't listen to the rest; I dematerialized and ended up in the waiting room.

I paced around recalling what happened when exhaustion filled my mind. I sat down on a vacated chair and looked around, trying to find something to take my mind off Susannah.

NO! Could this be happening?

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I let out a startled cry. It was Brad. He looked tired and drained.

"Well?" I asked, getting up to my feet. "IS Susannah alright?" Brad shook his head.

"We don't know. She's unconscious and she needs blood, you know her blood is the rarest, right?"

I shook my head. "What does that mean and have to do with this?"

Brad grabbed the nearest chair and sat in it. "Her blood type, AB negative? Only four percent of the world has that type of blood and she lost a lot of it. Because it's so rare and she NEEDS a blood transfusion, she doesn't have the blood. She NEEDS a blood transfusion, don't you get it? She might die unless we get the blood." He kept repeating. No, this is all a bad dream, I'll wake up, this is unreal...I thought modern science could do wonders!

I sank lower in my chair. "What do we do?"

Brad looked grim. "I hope she makes it to the party." He shook his head. "I don't know what type of blood I have but I hope it's that type. I'm going to give some blood."

He reached into a bag I just noticed was at his feet and took out a whole carton of ORANGE JUICE. He loosened the cap off and peeled off the plastic object on the hole and started drinking it down like a war refugee. He wiped the back of his mouth with his hand.

"When in doubt, get some orange juice. See Jesse, I don't know if I have that type of blood and I never donated blood before. I've never done drugs for a long time, I don't smoke, and I don't' have AIDS or diabetes." He slurped some more orange juice down, finished the carton and crushed it, got up and threw it out casually as if he finished liquid like that all the time. "Still, I don't know if I can. I'm not sure if I'm old enough or what not. They might be desperate enough for blood but still…only a few people on the Carmel area have her blood type!" He stood. "Come on, you can come with me, I'm kind of scared and later we can check out Suze."

I got up slowly.

"Can we see Susannah?" I asked quietly. I wanted to see her situation.

Brad shrugged. "Sure, be my guest. But she's in a coma and looks kind of bad. Go to room twelve, I'll just go see the dudes who draw my blood and check the stuff."

I ignored Brad and I rushed past him, eager and yet reluctant to see my querida. What if she's all right? What if she's dead?

I walked in the halls and came to room twelve. I tried to open the door. It was locked. I took a deep breath and walked through the door and almost collapsed.

There was my beautiful querida, put on a hospital bed. I saw 'ivy fluid' drop into a tube and into the inside of her elbow. They had cleaned up most of the blood but she still looked so…

vulnerable.

This was the last time I left things to Susannah. See! Look what happened! She claims she is strong but she isn't always invincible!

She was wearing a hospital gown and had all these tubes coming in and out of her. The sight was sickening. I heard the stabilized sound of the heart monitor and realized that her heart was under control. This brought me no comfort.

This was all my fault! All my estúpido fault! If I hadn't gotten lessons from Crissi, Susannah would not be here. Everything was so perfect until she came.

"Hi Jesse." A light, feminine voice. I whirled around.

It was Crissi. She was wearing all black and had her nose and tongue pierced. Her clothes were the least bit conservative; her shirt had a collar running all the way to her skirt and her skirt was extremely short and low on her waist. I felt myself flush slightly. Was this how Susannah would look if she cared to dress like that?

"YOU!" I yelled.

Crissi smiled coolly. "Yes, me, now can we make out?"

I didn't know what that meant but I didn't care, I was furious.

"This is your entire fault and you're not doing anything. Susannah is dying and it's your entire fault!" I stared at Crissi angrily and realized that although Crissi looked like Susannah, she was entirely different.

Crissi's smile broadened. "All I have to do,"-she gestured at the pole where the ivy fluid was-"is take out the needle and take Suze off the antibiotics and then your beloved 'querida' is dead, she might even go to heaven and leave you all alone." That-that...! She needed the transfusion in order to live! I realized.

I stared at querida's arm and noticed that the needle was sliding out of her skin...

K Diablo! "No! Stop!" I shouted. "Please, don't hurt her, don't harm my querida, I-" I sighed heavily. "What do you want from me in order to stop you hurting my querida?"

I noticed that Crissi was grinning now. "I want you," she pointed and staring at my lower region she said, "I want you to screw me. Then I'll leave you and Suzie alone."

My eyes widened. I was appalled. "What does, 'screw' mean?"

Crissi rolled her eyes. "Fuc me, let's have sex, stick you're penis in mine, whatever you freaks back when you were still alive said."

I didn't know what happened next. I remember thinking that I did not want to ruin Crissi's virginity (if she was a virgin, unlikely) and I only wanted to be Susannah's and the next thing I knew I had hit her. I've NEVER abused women before but this was absurd! She had asked for it, enticing my fist like a rattlesnake would its prey.

Crissi steadied herself and touched her nose with the back of her hand. Her nose was bleeding heavily. She looked at her hand and then angrily glowered at me. "You punched me!" she yelled. I stared at my fist, uncertain of what to do next. "I TOLD you not to mess with me!" she continued yelling. She was stepping closer. "Your 'querida's' now officially dead. I'm killing Suze and you can't stop me." She was right up to me, but she only came to my chest. "I'm giving you one last chance to save Suze." And then she kissed me. I quickly pushed her back and flung her across the room.

"I'm sorry; Crissi but I can't love you, I'm already 'taken'. No matter what you say, I don't believe anymore." I went to Susannah's side and pushed the needle in a little farther and looked over my shoulder at Crissi. She grinned, her nose still bleeding heavily, it dripping horribly.

"If that's what you want, okay. So be it. I'll be tough too." I noticed she was slowly unbuttoning the back of her shirt. "I'll be forceful and make you love me. This is going to be so exhilarating." She was on the last button when I dematerialized and came back behind her. I quickly buttoned up her shirt (at least I think it was called a shirt.) and using my mind, I opened the door and pushed her out, only to push her face-to-face with Susannah's mother, Mrs. Ackerman. Judging by the look on Mrs. Ackerman's face, she heard everything except what I said. Especially the part where Crissi was ranting on and on about killing Susannah.

"Crissi, you are coming with me." And pulling Crissi's arm, she lead her out. "Are you all right, sweetie? I'm just going to take you to see the therapist, you don't mind, do you, honey?"

I glanced at Crissi and saw her point her middle finger up and mouth, "I'll be back." Then she was gone.

How rude of a lady to do that.

I quickly went to Susannah's side and put her nail polished hand in mine. It looked small compared to mine. She was breathing heavily and looked irritated. I think she subconsciously heard what had happened... I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you querida, I'll be back. Hold on. If I had the needed blood, I'd have given all of it to you, even my heart, with all the love I have for you, along with it." I kissed her fully on the lips and dematerialized and ended up in the waiting room.

It wasn't empty like I anticipated it to be, it was full.

There was David, Brad, Jake, and Andrew all waiting for news from Susannah's mom, who thank God, was busy dealing with Crissi who must have sounded odd talking to herself. I smiled inwardly.

Served the lady right.

Brad looked at me and mouthed, "What happened to mom?"

I said, "Tell them that you have to go out to get something." Brad nodded, asked his father if he could go out and left them all there.

I walked alongside Brad in the hospital. This was my first time in a hospital and it was very beautiful looking, all natural and didn't look like a facility where they cut innocent people up and stitched them back together.

"Well?" I asked after we stopped by a bench. I sat down. "Did you donate blood? Was it compatible?"

Brad looked grave and I understood what that meant. "No, it was AB positive. Damn! I'm a mediator and I should have the same blood type as another mediator. This makes no freaking sense. Dad's worried and so is everyone else. I told them it was a robber and they believed me."

As I heard Brad, realization sank in. "She's not just a mediator." I said, barely audible.

"What?" Brad asked sharply.

It Father Dominic couldn't be a donor, either; he was just a mediator...

I shook my head. I remembered the time when he was at her school, earlier last year... Susannah told me that Paul mentioned that she was a shifter, not just a mediator, a shifter... She went to his house and she even could shift... And that could only mean one thing that made me jealous... Someone I loath has the thing that my querida needs the most to survive. Not just a body, but blood, the handsome looks, the charm, and a heartbeat...

"Paul has the blood she needs." I whispered quietly.

"What?" Brad looked happy which caused my stomach to lurch. I didn't want Paul's blood in her veins! "What? Paul Slater? He has the blood? How do you know? How do you even KNOW about him? Is Suze making out with him and you watch or something?"

I told him and right in the middle of it, I heard someone.

Did someone call my name?" We both reeled around. It was Paul.

"Paul!" Brad exclaimed. "We need you. What type of blood do you have?"

I stared at Paul intently and muttered, "Mediocrity."

Then I visualized real images, Susannah in his room, Paul and his brother Jack, then Paul and Crissi talking in BED both, um..., Crissi saying that Paul had the blood and maybe if they hurt Susannah, he could make a deal and claim Susannah. Just the incident was an accident this time; it was too early for Paul to have a plan.

"Excel." I murmured and opened my eyes. Paul was walking towards me.

"I'll make a deal with you; I give the blood and if its right and Suze lives, she's mine and I can exorcise you, got it?"

I shook my head and looked at Paul. "No, you give the blood, when Susannah is feeling better, she chooses, done?" I thought Paul would dispute, instead he grinned.

"Fine," I had just made the worst mistake. I realized that Paul was going to hypnotize her, too late; we shook hands on it, both trying to break the other's fingers.

I won and ended up hurting Paul's fingers. He grimaced but then regained his posture.

"See you burn, de Silva."

I shrugged. "It's better than being stuck in hell for eternity."

!

A/N: See that long box at the bottom? See it? Yeah, click the GO button and SUBMIT REVIEW! God, it pains me to think that no one's reading my story! Even though, I know you do. Right? Wait…I know a way you will review:

: Puppy Dog Eyes :


	11. I'm Alive

CH 11 I'm Alive in Reality  
  
A/N: hey, I feel like this is a waste of my time...and I don't think my story is rated PG-13, do you? This chapter is interesting...I guess. Sorry this is taking so long, I need an inspiration. :-D  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there... (A/N: Linkin Park song called Numb)  
  
That song...  
  
That song keeps haunting me,  
  
What's wrong with me-?  
  
I can't get out of Shadow land, I can only hear and see, and all I see is a long...corridor...full of fog (Or should I say full of bull). And all I hear are two things; what's going on at earth and what's going on at "Shadowland", which isn't much. I try to get up but I'm like lying down and floating... moving towards what I think is the end of the hall. I try to move but I can't feel my body, let alone get up, but I can still move my fingers, face and head.  
  
Where's Jesse?  
  
I hear all this commotion, I hear people yelling, but it's unclear...I that Jesse's nearby but I try desperately to tell him I'm okay, but it's not working. I hear totally different things than what I see.  
  
And what I see is not a Christmas present or a dainty little party waiting for me-  
  
It's Paul at the end of the hallway waiting for me.  
  
Why is this guy haunting me?  
  
I try to get up and run, but I'm floating...literally...towards Paul, the enemy.  
  
NO, stop! But my body won't even listen to me...I'm floating, and floating, and drifting towards him...  
  
Finally, I'm right next to the devil himself, and you want to know what he did? Me being immobile and all, I guess he thinks he's "god" and that he can do anything he wants, no matter the consequences.  
  
"Hi Suze." He bends down and kisses me. I try to slap him, it doesn't work. I turn my head and look around frantically, trying to find a weapon or something to knock Paul out. I notice that my clothes are all ripped up and I have a great big hole in the front of my twenty buck shirt; I was assuming that that was where the lady stabbed me. Then I comprehend that I'm floating five feet in the air, Oh joy...  
  
"Paul, go away and leave me alone." I try yet again to run, but to no avail.  
  
Paul casually leans against a wall, careful to avoid the doors and studies me nonchalantly. "So, should I rid off Jesse today?" he asks, completely ignoring my command. No one takes a girl seriously these days, God, haven't you noticed? It's like they all need hearing aids. I stare at Paul, wondering how on earth did I once think of him as a "hottie", seriously, I had bad taste back then. (Hey, it was only a year ago, okay? During the summer. The sun can do strange things to a person...)  
  
"What are you talking about? Jesse has nothing to do with this and leave him out of this." I spat. I close my eyes, trying to picture my room but it wasn't working. I felt Paul's hand on my face and I quickly snap open my eyes to see him inches away from me.  
  
"Suzie, Suzie, Suzie, you're so good and playing stupid, aren't you? Well, just to freshen up your memory, here's a hint: you came to my house that one time with that lovely bathrobe and asked me to. Can I now?"  
  
"I don't remember such a thing and DON'T CALL ME SUZIE!" Then it was  
clicking. Crissi-me...  
  
...we look alike...  
  
....she was eyeing Jesse...  
  
...hmm... something's not right.  
  
"Paul, what was I wearing?" I ask innocently and quietly. Paul smiles and says,  
  
"I think it was a hooker outfit, but you looked good in it; black's your color."  
  
Definitely Crissi, but why, why would she do this? Did she PLAN that I get stabbed?  
  
Then a thought occurs:  
  
Am I dead?  
  
I stared at Paul's face and was trying to read his mind. Oh yeah...it was Crissi...and Paul going...shall we say overboard?  
  
Then I hear it-"Hi Jesse." It makes my blood run cold and my eyes angrily narrow. I close my eyes and listen intently, completely ignoring Paul.  
  
"YOU!" It was Jesse! He sounds upset and irritated.  
  
I try screaming. "JESSE!!" but he couldn't hear me.  
  
"Yes, me, now can we make out?" It was Crissi.  
  
UH! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT and SAY THAT!  
  
Jesse, I know Crissi looks like me but she's a demon, don't fall for her! She's an IMPOSTER!  
  
"This is all your fault and you're not doing anything. Susannah is dying and it's all your fault!" I feel Goosebumps all over my arms.  
  
"All I have to do is take out the needle and take Suze off the antibiotics and then your beloved 'querida' is dead, she might even go to heaven and leave you all alone."  
  
With her, I think bitterly. She wants Jesse for herself! The selfish slut!  
  
I glance at my forearm, I see nothing but I feel something sliding out of my arm and I have a feeling that that is bad.  
  
"NO! Stop! Please, don't hurt her; don't harm my querida, I..." I hear Jesse sigh as if he were vanquished. He cares about me! "What do you want from me in order to stop you hurting my querida?"  
  
Ah, he DOES have feelings for me, just admit it, Jesse! I know you love me...  
  
"I want you; I want you to screw me. Then I'll leave you and Suzie alone."  
  
Suzie? I do care about that but not that much, Oh my God, rewind and FREEZE! (A/N: I know, totally Princess Diary-ish) She SO didn't just say that. No, Jesse...don't...she's using you...please...  
  
I feel tears fall down my cheek, I do not know why but it's sad, I mean, with a girl with that bod, how can a guy resist temptation?  
  
"What does...screw mean?" Him and his oldies language, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Freak me, let's have sex, stick you're arse in mine, whatever." Okay, instead of arse and freak, she said the "real" ones, that would have guys swooning because guys don't care if they do it or not at this age and at my time; but not in Jesse's time, but unfortunately for her, Jesse de Silva is taken by yours truly. ME! One good thing in my life, yay...  
  
I heard a whack and then screaming and yelling, but I didn't care. Jesse CARED about me; he didn't want to go with another girl that looked exactly like me!  
  
Curse Crissi for coming and ruining my life!  
  
Then I hear something that even made Paul who I totally forgot is there, listen and at the end of all that, I realized that Crissi played them all. Sean and Paul, she was after my Jesse! NO!  
  
I can't let this happen!  
  
"I'm sorry Crissi but I can't love you, I'm already "taken"." He said "taken" with a note of sarcasm. "No matter what you say, I don't believe anymore." I feel a presence near me and I feel the needle go further into my arm even though it was my real body, not my soul, and yeah, I was kind of unconscious up there because I'm with Jerk over here.  
  
I open my eyes and saw that Paul had a look of "semi-sadness" (note the sarcasm and pun). He seems upset about the fact that my "identical twin" played him; he had such high hopes that I really did like him and really did...yeah. Ah, well, the demon got beat by Satan and beggars can't be choosers. (I was scared though, was he going to hit me?) Or maybe he didn't know-maybe he just looks pissed because of what happened a minute later. He opened his mouth to talk to me but instead I picture my hospital bed and then, I'm there. Away from Paul and the Shadowland and near Jesse, not too long later though, he leaves. I pretend to be unconscious.  
  
I felt Jesse's weight on my bed and he put my hand into his. I felt him brush hair off my face and then he said something that I thought he'd never say. Problem was that he thought I was unconscious so then he just spilled. If only he'd say it to me when I wasn't playing "dead".  
  
"I love you querida, I'll be back. Hold on"-Oh, I certainly will be holding on thank you-  
  
"If I had the needed blood, I'd have given all of it to you, even my heart along with it."  
  
Then he kissed me and that took all my breath away.  
  
He kissed me on the lips!!  
  
And then he was gone. Just like that. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling feeling my mouth where Jesse had just kissed me...  
  
I've become so numb...  
  
Okay, that song? Yeah, well it definitely applies now. I smiled happily and went to sleep, ignoring the pain in my chest, because nothing could ruin this happy moment in my short and miserable life. I wonder what Jesse will say...  
  
I'm tough, I can handle this. (Well if I could I probably wouldn't be here now would I?  
  
I'm tough; I can handle this...then...  
  
"OW! Migraine! Shifter MIGRAINE!"  
  
Where's the Advil?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brad's POV  
  
So yeah, Paul's here and we're heading to see the doc who takes the blood while Jesse is shooting death looks.  
  
I wonder what Suze would do if she found out that two guys who she considers 'hot' (can we say, "I think she has bad taste?") are betting to see who wins her? Not with money, but practically their lives. Hmm...got to wonder about that, well we all know she'll be happy, very happy. But who in their right mind would like Suze?  
  
I asked Paul and he said, "Dude, your Step-sister, Suze is a babe slash hottie!!" I walked away, shaking my head in disbelief and wondering what I consider a hottie, oh yeah, Debbie. Now that, that is what we call a b-a-b- e. I mean, have any of them seen Suze in the morning? Oh yeah...Jesse has and he even has seen her horrendous feet after that walk home after school when she went to visit Paul. I knew she was lying when she said it was because of her new "Jimmy Choos" that caused her feet to go all red and rawish and EW!  
  
I glanced at Jesse and Paul. Jesse had a look of PURE pain and Paul looked smug, probably thinking that he was so good because he bugged someone and was going to earn Suze. By the looks of it, it seems to me that Paul and Jesse don't really like each other; it's so obvious. They tried breaking each other's fingers and now they are on either side of me and it's very intimidating...I have these two, body guardish dudes on both sides.  
  
You know what though? I'm really good at playing dumb, in fact, I was the one that convinced Dave to be a genius, I always would beat him in word contest; just, no one knows because I had threatened David. He thinks I'm mean which of course I'm not!  
  
I peered around, looking for, you know, those hospital shops where you can get goodies, presents, and souvenirs (who would want a hospital gift? I mean its like, "Here you go, I went to the hospital and got you this! It's a Christmas present and it's worth a lot." Oh sure, and I'm a pope. Yeah, people will really want that, what is it, a stethoscope?) and most preferably, food. I swear, the food court food is sometimes, not always, but sometimes better than Dad's cooking! NO offense, man.  
  
Finally, I saw my haven.  
Full  
  
Of MY  
  
Orange  
  
Juice w/  
  
Tons of  
  
Cartons.  
  
(A/N: does that look kind of like an orange juice carton?)  
  
Awesome! I quickly asked if my body guards (One Latino looking the other, European?) if they were hungry. Of course Paul was, but Jesse? Oh, I forgot. He couldn't eat and I think I had just insulted him. On Accident. Instead he just watched us eat without saying anything, but I figured he was upset.  
  
I bought two cartons of orange juice, a whole pizza, and tons of napkins. I set everything down and Paul and I just attacked the food. Me, eating it quickly without chewing and Paul eating slowly...making Jesse go red with jealously.  
  
"Want some?" Paul asked then he sneered. "Oh yeah, I forgot, dead guy can't eat. Oh well, he CAN kiss and have a girlfriend, right?" What a Meany; not to mention dumb butt. (*the other butt)  
  
Jesse just looked depressed and continued staring at the food. Things he couldn't have and then it clicked; he was jealous of Paul's life and he thought Paul had a better chance since he was alive.  
  
Man, what a loser. Doesn't he get it? Suze is WAY head over feet about Jesse.  
  
Then Jesse disappeared, only to return later, asking if we were ready. Paul said not yet and continued eating slowly. What a dumb butt. I swear, my grandma eats quicker than that, without her teeth.  
  
Then I realized something; Jesse could change lives with Paul. Mediator handbook chapter seven; body replacements, page ninety-two, temperamental though-Jesse could exchange bodies...Jesse would still look the same but be alive. Or I could give Jesse back his life, for an hour though...by giving someone else's blood and injecting it in Jesse's arm.  
  
I should tell Suze about this...  
  
"C'mon turtle, let's go, NOW!" I downed the rest of the orange juice and threw it out. Paul finally finished his half of the pizza (pepperoni, extra cheese and ham, thin crust if I do say so myself) and we left quickly.  
  
Somehow we made it before closing hours and then we shoved Paul in, filled out the forms, drew out some blood (I snuck a vile out and stuck it in my pocket, this could come in handy later.) and then the nurse smiled and said that it was compatible. We left and filed back to Suze's room.  
  
"Dude?" Paul asked me.  
  
I grunted.  
  
"You've got blood all over your shirt."  
  
I looked down and he was right; I completely forgot about Suze's blood all over my shirt. I grumbled something and cleaned up my shirt. Dumb butt, (*the other butt) I muttered.  
  
Jesse heard me and grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
David's POV  
  
(A/N: this is going to be hard...)  
  
Jesse's here. I can tell for I feel a presence and on my electric sensor which is secretly hidden in my compartment, it's active and therefore, that means he's here. Although I can't see him and Brad and Suze can, I do know the basis of Mediating. The definition is to lead the lost souls to their right destination, identical to that tarot card; Ninth Key.  
  
Brad just entered, with another, rather tall boy, obviously another one of his dense jock companions. And there was this most abnormal gap between Brad and jock so I am assuming that it is Jesse. I wish I could see him; maybe he could tell me about life back when he was still alive. I smiled in the direction I thought he was at.  
  
Everyone (consisting of Father, Jake, and Mother) was in Suze's room, waiting for her to wake up. Brad sat next to me and asked how Suze was doing now that they received the blood from Jock. Then I realized that this was the boy at our house when cruel Cousin Crissi came who mysteriously was in Suze's room, no doubt figuring out the true essence of love. I'm assuming that Suze likes him but then she didn't seem too happy that day.  
  
Mother (Yes, I've finally gotten over my other birth mother) was sobbing hysterically and pronouncing all these promises to Suze's bedside.  
  
"I'll-I'll*Sniff* I'll let Paul over every day." She was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I'm sorry for seeing that*Sniff* you never found a decent boy." I felt a wind brush my vest and looked around. I noticed that the windows were shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"I'll*Sniff* let you go over anyone's house, even if their parents aren't home! JUST *Sob* PLEASE *sob* wake UP! Don't leave me like you..Ooo...oor father." Then she literally passed out. I felt so sorry for mother. First Suze's father, now Suze. I hope she doesn't die. I like Suze, she's...cool.  
  
Then she continued confessing. "I'll let Paul come over EVERYDAY! I'll let him go to your room when we're home alone and you can use the stuff I bought you-" Paul, aka Jock perked up and I heard the window panels shaking frenziedly and I knew it was Jesse: he was jealous. Mom didn't notice. "PLEASE WAKE UP! I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you when your feet were all bloody, I'm sorry for sending you to therapy, I'm sorry for forcing you to do things! I'm sorry for making you move and I'm sorry for making you leave Gina all for my sake."  
  
The windows were rattling with a vengeance and then mom finally noticed.  
  
'What's going on?" she asked, her voice all hoarse.  
  
"Mom-can I get you a cup of tea? It'll soothe your throat." Mom agreed and I left with her, looking behind me and seeing a shadow and Brad talking to it, telling it to , "Cool down."  
  
I took out a palm pilot and wrote down that I should remind Brad...then Cee Cee, Adam and Father Dominic came in the room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
When Susannah's mother said that, I completely forgot everything. I was upset...Paul got the privilege to court Susannah while I, being dead, was a nothing because Susannah's mother couldn't see me. She could never approve of me while she is obsessed with Paul. I got upset and I felt my heart flame. I have never felt this way before and now I felt  
  
grieved.  
  
Never would I be able to be with Susannah.  
  
Paul had won.  
  
Paul had completely won and I hadn't even realized it until now.  
  
I felt like an idiot.  
  
I lost control of my powers and the windows started shaking. I felt heat and rage that I have never experienced well up inside of me and I was angry with Paul. Paul looked happy, just being alive.  
  
Never would Susannah be able to show me to people, never would we go out in public, never would I be able to love her the way I'd like to.  
  
Never. Never had such a definite and final sound to it. I have never loved, never died in essence, I have never felt this pain.  
  
The windows rattled loudly.  
  
If this were a gift from God, then it is a suffering one. Then Cee Cee, Adam, and Father Dominic came in with the holy water.  
  
"I feel a presence in the room. My whatever is shaking the windows' please, STOP in the name of God? I know Susannah's serious injury is disrupting but PLEASE, STOP?"  
  
I quickly stopped as holy water hit my face.  
  
I wiped it off my face and disappeared to compose myself. I was making such a fool of myself and I was being ungrateful, all over Susannah! Not that I didn't care but I had promised myself that I would not  
  
Dishonor Susannah, Love Susannah for I had nothing to give her other than my affection, Say too much.  
  
The problem is that I'm too late. I have told her too much (Like my nickname and life) and I love Susannah, so much in fact that I would die for her, and I'm probably the only man other than her father who would die for her. The most twisted thing about this is that I can't die for her because I'm already dead. Another thing I can't do and Paul (the coward) could do so easily but won't for he doesn't feel love for Susannah, he doesn't care about her emotions, her essence, her own safety, sense of humor, qualities or such, all he cares about is Susannah's beauty.  
  
I appeared in Susannah's room. So quiet...and empty now that Susannah wasn't here. I sat on her bed and pictured her fair complexion. It was like a rose; a human cannot make it bud or open a bud. Only God can make such beauty and grace and be as skilled into as to being able to open one and it still containing its beauty.  
  
I walked up to her mirror. All I saw was everything but my reflection, I didn't mind; just the fact that I am dead... I never was good looking enough like Paul.  
  
If Susannah liked me, why would she call me "cowboy" (that really did hurt my feelings) and "cadaver breath"?  
  
I went up to her dresser and looked at her cosmetics which I found unnecessary for she was already beautiful. Women...so complicated yet simple.  
  
Unpredictably, Father Dominic opened the door and came in. I jumped and had such high hopes that it was someone worth talking to about my problem. Father Dominic has never approved of my love for Susannah.  
  
"Susannah is doing well! She is breathing better and will soon wake up." He announced.  
  
"Hello, good Father." I said quietly. I hoped that he couldn't read my expression on my face; I knew it was hurt and agony even though I couldn't see it.  
  
Father Dominic peered into my face. "Why Jesse! What ever is the matter?" he asked quickly.  
  
I didn't answer him. When I did talk to him, I asked a request. "Father?"  
  
He nodded and turned around and took out holy water.  
  
"May I ask a request?" He nodded again and started unscrewing the cap.  
  
"May you exorcise me?" He dropped the bottle onto Susannah's bed and it spilled. Well, Susannah's bed was blessed, so then God would have mercy on whoever is sleeping in bed with her.  
  
"Why is heaven's name! Why would you do that? If I did, Susannah would come back. No, no, certainly not." He clutched his heart as if  
  
"Please, Father?" I begged.  
  
"Absolutely no!" he cried and went to pick up the bottle, screwed it back together and put it away.  
  
"Well then," I asked respectfully, "Why did you bring the holy water?"  
  
Father Dominic stiffened. "Well, now that her mother granted approval for a boy to come over, I decided it was best to bless the room."  
  
That sent me into fresh peals of bitter-sweet emotions. Why Paul and not me? I don't want to seem selfish but why that demon who deserves to be put in hell? I knew a small part of me was a fragment upset about her coming back to life. A fragment of a part of me had hoped for her to die so that I could spend all of eternity alone. I could not help but hate God at that moment. Why had he killed me off and made me into a ghost when I would just be tormented for all eternity? I was cursing God for all this misery, making me dead, making me a ghost, not letting me die in peace, putting Susannah in that coma, and putting that wretched Paul on this blessed earth. Why?  
  
I heard Father Dominique trying to console me, saying how I had been so honorable, and that I had never been ungrateful or unhelpful towards Susannah and him. I wanted to get away. I tried to walk past Father Dominique, and I passed by the mirror, and I stopped. I felt myself go cold.  
  
I stared into the mirror. Instead of seeing everything but me, I saw her room, and a tall, Latino teenager standing in a rather feminine room. I whirled around to face the good Father.  
  
"Fa-father..." I stuttered. Father Dominic's eyes were wide. He did the sign of the cross.  
  
"In the name of Our Holy Father!"  
  
I quickly pulled up my sleeve. "No...no...this is false..." I muttered. I felt my pulse beating its first in over a hundred years.  
  
This was unreal.  
  
I felt my neck. A steady beat, then my chest; I felt fresh blood pumping through my veins. I'm alive. I thought excitedly. I'm alive.  
  
I'm Alive.  
  
I'm Alive.  
  
I'm Alive!!  
  
I raised my hands up in praise of God.  
  
Father walked towards me and felt my pulse. "In God's name, you are alive!"  
  
"I'm alive..." I breathed. "I'm alive..." that thought has never occurred before, never. That word sounded so final.  
  
Then I dematerialized, or at least the way a ghost use to. I couldn't. I couldn't disappear. I couldn't walk through doors. I couldn't spend eternity in torment. I could die like a normal person.  
  
Does this last forever? I asked the father. He didn't know. I tried to run out of the door but Father Dominic stopped me. Then he gave a rare smile.  
  
"You need to change."  
  
Oh yes, I forgot. I raced into Brad's room and tried on clothes. They were too short. Then I went to Jake's room once vacated, now full of things piled on top of another. I pulled on short pants, a shirt and sandals as Father called them. Then I raced out the door with Father Dominic.  
  
We ran all the way to the hospital, while I got looks from the women in the area. We ran to the ward where Susannah was.  
  
Then I stopped.  
  
Susannah.  
  
What would she say?  
  
What would she do?  
  
What would Paul do?  
  
What would Crissi do?  
  
What would Susannah's family do?  
  
We stopped and rested at Susannah's door.  
  
"Ready?" Father Dominic asked me. I nodded and slowly opened the door.  
  
Father Dom gave me a push of encouragement.  
  
I breathed in heavily and then walked in the room. I went past the curtain blocking Susannah's private cubicle.  
  
I walked past the astounded faces of Brad and Paul, and David (Doc referred as to Susannah)  
  
I moved past Susannah's stepbrother Jake and her mother and father.  
  
And then I saw her...  
  
I lost all the feeling in me...  
  
There was the beauty of life,  
  
Right in front of me...  
  
Sitting up...  
  
Staring in amazement...  
  
At me.  
  
A/N: Is it good? Please review, I like this chapter, Jesse is alive. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I can't stress that enough!! PLEASE, this took two days to write. And how many times did I have to type, "I'm alive." ? 


	12. Stable Adventures

Ch 12 Stable Adventure  
  
A/N: Ohmygawd, I feel SOOO loved, thank you for all the reviews!! You don't know, HOW much this means to me. I have a NEW inspiration...: D  
  
I hoped you like that last chapter because I did! Please read and review! Like, right AFTER you read this, please!??!?!  
  
Just to let you know, my story's almost over but this is not the end. I'm thinking of adding eight more chapters, what do you think? Please tell me!!!!  
  
Oh, and just to remind you, she's been like this since a Tuesday, and she's been out until Wednesday morning, got kissed and she's got TWO days 'til the party at Kelly's and let me tell you...that plays a major part in this, WINK, WINK!!! This chapter is totally PG/ Pg-13 for ONE part.  
  
When Jesse does that one thing, think slow song and if you think of good songs that go good with the moods in my story, tell me.  
  
PLEASE? For this song, the best song to play while you're reading is Jessica Simpson's I Wanna Love you Forever.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Suze's POV  
  
I am SO good at playing dead. For real, I mean, here's my mom, bawling her eyes out and here I am, just lying there as if I'm watching a show. When should I "magically" wake up, seem surprised and, and-  
  
Never mind.  
  
Yeah, my eyes are closed but still I open them every once in a while to see all these familiar faces, all tear-stained and grieved looking.  
  
Honestly, I'm okay!  
  
What's there to worry about?  
  
Yeah, so I'm wearing a hospital gown and not looking so "on top of the weather" (HEY, then what IS the opposite of "under the weather", huh?)  
  
I mean, ever since, Jesse kissed me again, which was five hours ago. I've checked while I could since people are watching me like a hawk, twenty-four seven.  
  
After I ignored the pain a little, I drifted off to La-La Land and then I dreamed a really, really weird dream. ***But let me tell you, it was weird  
and bad at the same time. I don't get it. Really, I don't.  
  
**********ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*********ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*********  
  
***I'm in a long...corridor (I thought I'd stop dreaming of that place!) lined with doors. I see Jesse and his bright aura, not too far away from me, asking Father Dominic to exorcise him and Father Dom squirting all this holy water everywhere.  
  
Soon, the ground is completely wet and you have to watch your step or you might slip, and who knows, you might go into the "Light" or the "Doors" as Mr. Gladiator would say.  
  
I go against the wall, trying to listen and avoid the "Doors" and the "Light" that I don't see at all.  
  
Jesse begs Father Dom but he refuses then Jesse holds a fit and goes into all this detail of being like a rag doll.  
  
Then they start talking about politics; you heard me; politics. As in "VOTE FOR ME, _______the future president of the USA, I'm a democratic/republican dude."  
  
Father Dom finally wins over who is better, democratic dude.  
  
Whatever.  
  
All of a sudden, there's light from the starry sky. I'm telling you the truth; light.  
  
There's like a little spot light thingy and it makes its way, shining onto Jesse.  
  
For once in my short and miserable life, I see the light that the Gladiator/Guard dude was talking about. The spectral "light" is cool looking and blinding.  
  
It's really bright, way bright. So bright that I have to cover my eyes slightly, then I had sunglasses on for some reason. Don't ask me why don't ask me how, they got were on my eyes. They were cool, purple tinted Ray Bans. I'm not kidding.  
  
The light is a bluish-pale, florescent light and it wrapped around Jesse. Jesse didn't seem to notice and continued talking to Father Dom.  
  
He turns around and stares at the wall and stutters.  
  
Then I notice that Jesse's glow is gone.  
  
Jesse feels his pulse, neck and chest. He's got a heartbeat.  
  
Jesse was alive.  
  
If only if that were true.  
  
Sigh*...  
  
He rushes out and me still daydreaming in my dream, bumps into me.  
  
"Susannah! What are you doing in here?" he asked me.  
  
"I err...listen, are you alive?" I tried to change the subject.  
  
Before he could answer, another person ruins it; Father Dominic.  
  
"SUSANNAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO EXORCISED YOU?"-Then out of the blue, he said-"Susannah, you can't go to the party. I know you love Paul, but you have to go to the party with Crissi."  
  
Wait-wasn't he in the rectory? And how did he know about Crissi? Why did he sound like my mother? Freakish!  
  
He even began to transform, into Crissi and his priest robes turned into fishnets, jeans and a tank top.  
  
"Hi SUZIE, hi Jesse de Hottie, my house, be there, ten o' clock. Buh-bye." (The Marilyn Monroe Buh-bye.)  
  
Then Crissi turned into mom.  
  
"DON'T FORGET THE CONDOMS! Remember, put it on gently or else it hurts the boy and you don't want that!" she screamed. "Have a good time with Jesse!"  
  
God, how embarrassing, shoot me and get it over with.  
  
Gee, what the heck's going on?  
  
Then I'm in my room and Jesse's holding my hand. Then we kiss. Everything's perfect when all of a sudden;  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PAWN? WHAT IN THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HIM? HE'S SUFFERING AND DYING AND IT'S ALL-YOUR-FAULT!!!!"  
  
It's Pawn lady and she's madder than ever. She grabs me by the neck and holding up a cleaver, hisses, "Goodbye shifter, I had had enough of you." She raised the butcher knife, covered in something that looked horribly like blood and-  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. "MOM! I can't go to that date with Paul; I have to go with Brad and Crissi..." I look wildly around and meet the eyes of my family, excluding Mom (And Jesse...) Even Cee Cee and Adam were here, him with a very good tan may I say.  
  
"Mom's not here right now, she left to see the city therapist for Crissi, Mom say's she hallucinating."  
  
It was Jake.  
  
"Where's-" I started only to be interrupted by Brad.  
  
"He left to chill." Brad said quickly, only to get puzzled looks from everyone else but I knew what Brad meant; Jesse went to "compose himself" I guess after what happened. It's kind of hard to guess things since your eyes were mostly closed the whole time. The room was so bright, compared to the darkness I was in; I shielded my eyes slightly with my arm.  
  
"What's today?" I croaked. I feared the worst; that I couldn't go to that party and figure out the Pawn mystery in time and never be able to wear a prom dress with Jesse. Hey-a girl can dream you know.  
  
"Today's Wednesday and you've been out cold for a day. We came early because we heard the news." Andy finished for me. "But you made it. The house isn't that bad after that robber came, from what Brad says, you tried to defend them one on one and won, really. They didn't even steal things!"  
  
I ignored Andy and looked around.  
  
Let's see...Andy (looking happy and relieved), Jake (Looking awake and relieved also, weird...), David (holding a palm pilot and biting his nails), Cee Cee (staring longingly at Adam, who which I shall repeat, looks hot with his tan), Adam (looking hot...but made for Cee Cee.), and then...  
  
Paul.  
  
Oh my gosh, Paul! The traitor! You didn't know how much I loathed him at the time.  
  
"Hey Suze, miss me?" I backed away from him and mumbled, "Go away, I'm recovering."  
  
Paul, acting mildly surprised looked around and before he could reply, in burst my mom, racing towards me and I fearing the worst.  
  
"OH SUZIE! I'VE MISSED YOU! I've got to review my list...I'm so glad you're back!" Then, while hugging me, she went through the whole list I heard, for example; "You can go out with ANYONE, you have no curfew," etc. Cool, huh?  
  
Not. Especially when it's not Jesse who mom is talking about.  
  
I sat up gingerly, feeling the bruise on my stomach, then to my new stylish stitches. Gosh, can't wait to kick that old prune's bony butt from here to Tampa...I'll be ready.  
  
"Don't worry, Suzie, it'll go away. Oh my gosh, you're alive! Oh...sweetie..."  
  
I looked to my left and saw a shadow behind the curtain blocking me from everyone, walking quickly. The curtain moved as a tall, Latino looking teenager with a t-shirt, shorts and sandals on walked in. He walked past everyone and I felt my heart drop.  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
The hottest guy was right here.  
  
A once dead, but hot guy was alive in front of me.  
  
Like in my dream.  
  
Wait-that was no dream...  
  
It was reality.  
  
And I knew that what I was seeing was true.  
  
He was a breathing person that everyone could see.  
  
Even my mother  
  
It was Jesse.  
  
My Jesse.  
  
Alive.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Jesse.  
  
I could even see him chest rising up and down and I could tell he had been RUNNING.  
  
Not disappearing or anything, no.  
  
He was alive.  
  
That's why.  
  
My wonderful Jesse was alive and breathing.  
  
And these were the first words out of my mouth-"Jesse. Oh, Jesse...you're-well." I finished lamely.  
  
"Suze, you know this guy?" David asked. I nodded.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jesse de Silva," The love of my life, I wanted to add, but not in front of everyone, including Jesse. I couldn't say it. I just couldn't admit it.  
  
David looked at me and a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "*Oh...that Jesse, the dead dude, right?*"  
  
Then Jesse did something that made Paul go red with anger, Mom flush happily, David recoil, Brad hoot with laughter, and Jake ask if Jesse was in a gang too.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
On the lips.  
  
With some tongue, may I say?  
  
When we finished, I blushed furiously and said, "I know him, he's my boyfriend." When Jesse raised his eyebrows, I whispered in his ear, "Work with it." And I meant it in five different ways.  
  
I knew what my mom was about to say, "What about Paul?" but she didn't, not in front of Paul and Jesse. I could just tell that she was so proud of me and was going to go into a dating lecture and all that mushy stuff and why did I keep Jesse away and all that other crap.  
  
Instead, I got up gingerly. (I could tell that my mom wasn't too happy) I handed Jesse my ivy fluid pole and I shouted. "Can I go now?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I got freedom.  
  
Just after that little session. Paul left disgustedly and meanwhile, Jesse and I were talking, about how this happened. He didn't know which was fine by me.  
  
Fine by me...  
  
We weren't boyfriend-girlfriend yet. That was what spoiled it all, sadly.  
  
As we loaded up the car, Jesse carried me all that way to the car and out. I was in a wheelchair and then as I tried to get up, I slipped and fell; landing in Jesse's arms.  
  
You know, we could pass for a BF and GF. Seriously.  
  
The way we were acting, how it seemed like we knew each other since ever...even my mom fell for it.  
  
Yeah.  
  
So then, I being all weak was carried by Jesse and I ended up sitting on the chair next to him in the back, my head resting in his lap.  
  
Joy!!! I was like hyperventilating and adjusting my shirt and all (Mom had to run home, get me a new shirt since the other one was ruined and she just so happened to grab the most low-cut shirt I had)  
  
"That was the last time I leave things to you alone." Jesse whispered playfully. You could tell that we were enjoying this whole, "We are boyfriend-girlfriend" act.  
  
I giggled and punched him gently. Seriously, I GIGGLED. Okay? Look what happens when a guy gets to your head. Don't let this happen to you.  
  
"Hey Suze-" It was Brad. Obviously, things were back to normal and we were all acting as if nothing happened. "You do know that the back is the make-out place, right?"  
  
A second later, he was saying, "Owww, I want to see the doctor."  
  
We got home and as I went to my room, I noticed a spare bed next to the window seat. I turned around to see Jesse hauling all this stuff to my room. I run over to him and carry it to my bed and open its contents; out flood new, male clothing and crap.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
"Hey Jesse, why's there a bed? And what's with the clothes?"  
  
Jesse smiled. This was the first time I had ever seen him so happy. He actually was grinning and jumping around. "I'm staying here since your mom granted her approval. Given that I don't have a family and I've lived here for over a hundred years, I'll be here for a little while. And when we are in the presence of each other's company, we can just be friends."  
  
God, this was turning out to be the best week ever, without the "just be friends" part.  
  
Awesome...  
  
"Yay!" I shouted. I glanced around, noticing how messy my room was. "I guess we're roommates. Awesome. Just, you have to clean after yourself."  
  
Jesse laughed a really nice laugh. "I doubt it, I'm rather clean. Also, I think you should be cleaning up your room." He walked over to the side of my bed, bent down (I shall not stare at his nice butt, I shall NOT stare at his nice butt, I shall-screw this!) and pick up something and he threw it at me. It hit me square in the face and I laughed, took it off my face and stopped laughing. Not only because it was hurting my chest (with the stitches), but because it was my dirty underwear. Shit.  
  
I felt myself flush and then I smiled modestly. I walked over to his luggage that he had just brought. "Oh yeah?" I took out something, looked at it, puzzled and flung it at Jesse's face. "You shouldn't be leaving THIS in my room." He caught it and held it in his hand. I didn't know what it was but it looked scary. He turned red. "Susannah, you shouldn't be touching this." And he shoved it roughly in an extra drawer of Andy's which we put in my room.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head and raked a tan hand through his hair. "Nombre de Dios, Susannah." Then he took out a ball, in order to change the subject.  
  
"Can we play something in your room?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Nothing valuable. Let's play tackle football!" I shouted. He looked at me oddly.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"It's a rough sport," I said enthusiastically. "See, you need more people but for now, let's practice tackling. It's-" Jesse put his hand over my mouth and smiled. "Anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Well... we can go to the stables. I'll introduce you to the horses- unless you already know them all." I said after pushing his hand aside. His hand was warm and very nice...  
  
STOP IT SUZE!  
  
"Sure, but we must be home before dinner; or else Andy won't be pleased."  
  
Jesse and I, for show, walked hand in hand, arm in arm, all the way to the stables in case mom was watching me. Only, I knew that I wasn't doing it for show. I was doing it because I actually loved him. I wished that he felt the same way about me. You don't know how happy I am to have Jesse alive, you really don't know. It may not seem like I do but I really do...really.  
  
I leaned against Jesse's chest as my mom waved goodbye. He is like, two heads taller than me you know.  
  
It is fifteen minutes away from my house to the stables where they keep the cute little ponies and horses but that's enough time to get some news out of Jesse. I had never told him my dream...especially the part where he asks Father Dominic to exorcise him.  
  
"So, do you like being alive?" I asked.  
  
Jesse grinned widely, showing clear pleasure and pearly whites. I felt my heart jolt; was he smiling because I was so near? "I love every minute of it. It's been a while since I breathed. But the air seems more...heavy since the last time I remember it."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Duh, you haven't breathed for a WHILE. Besides, you are right; the world's getting polluted." I noticed Jesse winced a little and then looked at me in the eye.  
  
"Susannah, I don't know-I don't know why I'm alive, it's just that, I was so mad, and then all of a sudden...I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection. It just happened. I was so mad at God too that I guess he felt compassion for me and gave me life again."  
  
I was speechless. I couldn't think, really, I couldn't. Here's this hot, I mean FINE Latino teenager dude and he's all Christian and...  
  
Sigh.  
  
Suddenly, I saw the stables. Pulling Jesse roughly, we ran together to the stable house.  
  
I went to the front desk. "Hi there, Susannah Simon, I'm registered, and I want two-"  
  
"One full-grown stallion," Jesse finished for me. I gaped at him as the lady asked, "Professional or beginner?" Jesse answered professional and I continued staring at him.  
  
One full-grown horse! I was going to sit on the same horse as Jesse. Yeah! It doesn't seem like a big deal but it is for me! Jesse cares about me...come on...he should admit it.  
  
"Western, general, racing, jumping, or English style saddle?"  
  
"Western. Do you have races and jumps here too?"  
  
"Sure thing. Okay, you can get Wild Fire. He's a stallion, very nice and friendly, a nice, soft cream coat. He's got a long back for a Galiceno so you don't have to be stiff. (A/N: LOOK IT UP! IT'S a horse) they originate from Mexico by the Spanish and they have been spreading north to the US since 1950. He's a popular ranch horse and very, very smart. You have, three hours. It's three thirty, see you back here at six thirty."  
  
We all thanked her and left to stable number twelve and my jaw dropped. I saw the most beautiful horse ever; he was tall and had a beautiful long mane and had the brownest eyes, but not as dark as Jesse's. I heard Jesse say something in Spanish and go up to Wild Fire and pat his neck. Wild Fire had a star on his face and he snorted a little. What a regal horse. This horse wasn't really that tall, compared to the horse next to him but I loved him all the same. He was groomed and everything. Wild Fire was perfect; just that, he wasn't saddled.  
  
Joy... I have no clue how to put these saddle things on.  
  
Yeah, he had a saddle, but it wasn't on him, or the bridle, or the bit.  
  
Jesse seemed to notice my slight worry and asked what was wrong. I told him and he laughed.  
  
Okay? He laughed.  
  
"Susannah...do I look like I was born yesterday? I had to do this since I was four. Come on. I'll teach you."  
  
He pulled me closer and I watched him gracefully put on the saddle, bridle, etc as if he did it everyday which he DID.  
  
"Susannah, hurry up, don't tell me that you're scared!" he was half laughing as he said that.  
  
"Hell no, it's just that-I haven't ridden a horse in...a while." I was about to hop on when I saw Wild Fire's hoof. Okay...  
  
"You haven't ridden a horse in a while? What about me?" I had to agree there.  
  
Then all of a sudden, I felt arms around my waist, my feet leave the ground, and my butt hit the saddle.  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
Then Jesse swung on and grabbed the reins, clucked and whispered in the horse's ear and then Wild Fire went forward; fast. I was nestled between Jesse and the horse's head and I could smell his detergent and horse conditioner. I leaned against Jesse, watching the plain go past in a whir, I hoped this lasted forever and then we stopped in a forest that had a sign that said, "NO TRESSPASSING!"  
  
"Jesse, what are you doing?" I asked as he swung off and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Come on. I know this forest well." He tugged on my hand so I leapt off, careful to see if I saw any poison oak. Gosh, this is an adventurous Jesse, unlike the one I knew in my room.  
  
We went past the sign and with Jesse in the lead; he pulled me further and further until I couldn't see the plain.  
  
"Jesse," I hissed. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "You'll see querida."  
  
I grumbled and crossed my arms. "This had better be good. Anyway, do you have a watch?" I asked.  
  
Jesse looked at my eyes and I felt myself go to mush. "No, I don't, but your mother won't mind." His dark, eyes...  
  
I trusted him, really I did. "Okay..."  
  
Then I heard the sound of water which was odd for the nearest source of water is the ocean, which we were miles away from.  
  
"Jesse, where are we?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see...if you don't cooperate, am I going to have to carry you? We're almost there."  
  
Then I gasped. I saw the most beautiful sight ever.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I have decided to tell her my true feelings for her, so I decided to do it somewhere private. Since I HAVE been dead for over a hundred years, I knew the place very well, and a secret...  
  
As we turned the corner, I heard Susannah gasp, and she was right to.  
  
For in front of us, was a beautiful waterfall and a lovely view of the sun, when the sun is high in the sky at noon, it shines on the clear water and creates a rainbow. It's not too sunny, because there is a lot of shade, yet bright enough to remain beautiful. The pool where the water fall is small and rather shallow, waist deep and infested with fish and wildlife, and for querida's sake; NO poison oak. And in the evening, the water is cool, refreshing and soothing. You even can see the sunset from here and behind the waterfall is a cave and an almost like balcony that overlooks the area from a high view. I have decided that this should be Susannah and my secret, since she was my querida.  
  
"Susannah, come with me." I put her hand in mine and we went inside the waterfall into the blue, lit cavern. The water hit the rocks and made a loud, peaceful noise.  
  
"Wow Jesse, it's beautiful." She said looking around.  
  
"Yes it is, like you." I mumbled as I tried to hide my diary which I left there earlier, completely forgetting about it and that I had left it there.  
  
She noticed and heard what I had said. "What? Me-beautiful? Yeah right, now Jesse, what do you have there?" she asked and tried to grab it. I held it over my head but then she did something unexpected; she kissed my cheek and while I was in a state of shock, she grabbed the diary. (I call it a diary for it has 'personal', really private information.)  
  
"No! Susannah, don't!" I cried then I grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Then I grabbed the diary and fled. All of a sudden, I was pulled down and Susannah hung onto my leg and literally tackled me. As I was on the ground, she tried to read the newest entry of my journal.  
  
I didn't mean to, but then I tripped her and she landed on my stomach and my journal flew out of her hands.  
  
The diary teetered on the edge on the cavern and fell into the waterfall. I quickly got up and jumped into the water, closely followed by Susannah. We were soaked and still fighting over the journal when I tugged it hard, and trying not to be too forceful, for this was how I truly felt about her, I kissed her on the lips. She stopped tugging on the book and we were in the middle of the pool kissing each other, waist deep in water, and when it felt like hours, she backed away and looked happy.  
  
"Jesse," she said slyly, "Do you like me or something?"  
  
I didn't respond, instead I started mounting our horse. "Do you?" she asked again.  
  
She held down the strap I was trying to tie around Wild Fire's stomach. I looked down at her. Her hair was sopping, and so were her clothes and unfortunately, she was wearing a white blouse and a pair of blue jeans. I looked down at myself and felt water sliding down my face, my shirt stick onto me as well as my pants.  
  
"Querida," I said quietly, trying to find the words. I mean-" I looked at the sky, noticing how low the sun was-"Look at the time! We're late!" Then I got onto the horse, pulled her up and said, "I'll tell you later-" –I pocketed the diary and I saw her eye it-"Let's go home before we're late for dinner."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
We were late. Luckily, Susannah's mother didn't mind, she just let us continue eating without interruptions.  
  
After we ate, I left the dinner table early, to write more in my journal. I had been writing in my journal ever since I learned how to write and I use to always show my the eldest sister my diary entry and she'd always applaud and say I was a good writer. As I trudged up the stairs, I heard the sound of pages flipping in Susannah's room. I quickly ran up the stairs and tried to turn the doorknob; it was locked.  
  
"SUSANNAH! OPEN THE DOOR please!" I yelled as I tried to open the door. I heard shuffling around and Susannah call, "Hold on, I'm almost done!"  
  
What?!  
  
I tried to go through the door but I couldn't.  
  
"Susannah, please don't read it! Don't whatever you do, don't read it."  
  
"TOO LATE!"  
  
I sighed heavily. Susannah can be so infuriating. I ran out to Andy's tool shed, rummaged around for a screwdriver or something to open her door with, and then I raced back inside and desperately tried to undo the lock. I heard a click and I flung open the door.  
  
Inside was Susannah.  
  
Reading my journal.  
  
"Susannah!" I shouted and darted over to her, to find that she just finished.  
  
Infierno!!  
  
I slam shut the book. "What are you doing? Can't you hear me?"  
  
But she didn't reply, she got up and asked if I liked her.  
  
To my great relief, Susannah's mom burst in. "Honey, wash your clothes."  
  
Susannah gives me one look of deep disgust and stormed out.  
  
I felt-rejected...  
  
A/N: Well? How is it? I have a reason why Jesse won't tell her that he loves her...REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	13. Inside Confessions

Ch 13 Inside Confessions  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm feeling good today...now presenting...  
  
Ch 13 Inside Confessions  
  
A good song to listen to while reading Jesse's POV is Stacie Orrico's I Promise: D (Just it's in Jesse's POV) Don't know what it is? E-mail me! Also, listen to that at every sentimental moment! Please! R&R!!! Rated Pg- 13 for sexual suggestions.  
  
Suze's POV  
  
As Jesse ate, I said I had a stomach ache so I snuck upstairs to my room, or now, our room as my mom called and asked me if I wanted Pepto-Bismol.  
  
Hmm...where's Crissi, Pawn lady, and Paul in all of this?  
  
I got to my room, locked the door and looked at Jesse's bed next to mine. I sighed and sat on my bed, wondering where Jesse put his diary. Then I felt my butt get wet. I knew that my period ended not to long ago so it couldn't be me. I got up and looked at the bed.  
  
It was wet. Did Max or Spike wet themselves up here? I pulled my hair back and studied the unidentified liquid. It couldn't be them...  
  
Then a thought occurred; the dream.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to remember it. Father Dom was squirting holy water on the floor; could it be a metaphor and that it was actually my BED that Father Dom was blessing? Why would he THINK that?! Oh wait, don't tell me...  
  
Jesse told me that he was in my room when it happened; where he was killed and reincarnated. Ironic, isn't it?  
  
Okay, so Father Dom blessed my bed, no big deal, right? Not, I remembered when Father Dom told me not to use my "Feminine wiles" against Jesse... (The book Haunted for us Americans.)  
  
I got up, and sat on Jesse's bed. It was soft...and warm as if he just got out of bed. I couldn't wait! We were roommates and we can talk, and hang, and-chill.  
  
I opened his drawer, trying to find it. You know what I mean, his diary.  
  
The first drawer was full of neat little piles (Compared to mine, it was like, heaven while mine was...) of clothes that Father Dom bought for him, all his clothes were in there and it all fit! I swear, he had like twenty new shirts (some that I know he'd look hot in) fifty pairs of pants and shorts, and other guy stuff.  
  
I remembered the looks on Adam and Cee Cee's faces when they saw Jesse, Cee kept bugging me and making me tell her who Jesse was and how come she didn't know him, and so was Adam. I refused to tell them and I said that I'd save it for the party (Somehow they got invited too. I guess Mr. and Mrs. Prescott made her invite everyone to their mansion. Evil rich people.)  
  
The second drawer was pull of odd trinkets that guys would have, except this drawer was blended with the old days and now; a pocket knife, a watch, pens and pencils, string, books, a Swiss Army Knife, a compass, first aid, hankies (HANKIES?!) money, weird Spanish stuff, the really bad pictures of me that I threw out (hmm...weird, I thought I burned this one) and then I struck gold; I noticed an inconspicuous little strap on the side of the drawer, like a trap door. I pulled on the strap and it opened, in it, was his diary.  
  
I gleefully pulled it out and turned it over; it was small, red and nicely bound with leather and a lock. I guess he had a feeling that I'd find it. On it was some weird Spanish stuff but I ignored it. Engraved in it was the name, "Hector de Silva" in nice, flowing manuscript. (A/N: if you have Microsoft Word, use the font Kaufmann BT, size 16) I looked around, feeling guiltier and guiltier and like a hacker.  
  
I rummaged around and found the key, hanging on a hook. Stupid me. I stuck the key in the lock and I heard a click; it opened. I stalled before I read it.  
  
Will I be losing Jesse's trust?  
  
I cared, but I NEEDED answers!  
  
I opened the first page and realized that this journal seemed new, because there were only two entries, but it explained a lot, they were all about me. I saw flowing cursive and realized that it was Jesse's handwriting. I started reading. (A/N: Use the font Amazon if you have it, copy this, and paste it and read; Jesse has nice handwriting!)  
  
My Dearest Querida If Susannah was the sun, High in the sky,  
  
Then I would be the ground, Infested without life  
  
I am the lowly, The lowest of the Low  
  
While she is a jewel of the sky, Shining her rays of beauty everywhere  
  
Paul is the cloud that floats across Susannah Blocking splendor from all, including me  
  
He is high in the air Breathing its freshest  
  
While I am on the polluted, littered ground Staring in awe at the clean sky  
  
I am trampled, tossed around And yet important like querida  
  
When Paul is through of his filth, he rains on me leaving me to clean  
up after him While he steals my querida and leaves me weeping  
  
When she sets over the horizon, I say, "I love you querida," (But it's not enough expression) And wait until the next time I see her beautiful face  
  
Yet I am like the moon, Always chasing her  
  
But she always gets away Always  
  
As if she were water cupped between my fingers Dripping away from my grasp  
  
When I do catch her, she escapes And yet I can't have her For I am dead And can't give her life Or anything like that for that matter  
  
But I love you, querida No matter what I love you  
  
I don't know why I wrote that, I just did, in honor of Susannah. I wrote this in five minutes, do you think its good enough, God?  
  
Wednesday, August Second; In the Hospital Waiting Room.  
  
12:00 p.m.  
  
The sun is shining; bright and beautiful, just like Susannah's face. All I think about is her!  
  
I'm in the waiting room, waiting for Susannah. I am writing in this diary. I have decided to start recording my thoughts, just like how I had before I died. Susannah is the love of my love-yet- I still haven't admitted my feelings for her. I am such a coward. Her beautiful eyes, hair, everything about her is perfect, even her personality. I remember the first time I met Susannah, and at first, I thought it would be some popular cheerleader who couldn't see me, but I was wrong. Susannah turned out to be the most perfect girl I had ever known and yet I can't do anything about it. I'm not good enough for her. She deserves better than a teenager that has been dead for over a hundred years, but I can't help but love her. Ever since that visit from Crissi earlier, my love for Susannah has increased. I can't believe Crissi is so much different from her. If I could, I'd donate everything just to have Susannah live; but I can't. But she lives, because of Paul, Paul's blood. Paul's filthy blood (His blood was flowing in me?!) is flowing in querida's veins at the moment! Yet again, I am burning in hell for this is pain, and it is too painful to express on paper. Recalling today, I truly do love Susannah, yet Paul loves her too. We made a deal to see who would earn Susannah's love; I think Paul is winning. Of course he's winning, Paul always wins.  
  
A new subject; that one is depressing and I might have to rip out these two pages; what if Susannah reads this?  
  
How am I alive? I remember cursing God (Which I am truly sorry, Lord) and I was jealous and angry; I walked past the mirror and saw my reflection. Just like that, I was alive. Thank you God for giving me life instead of eternal damnation!  
  
My friends back when I was alive would have already dishonored Querida, when we were all young, they would always sleep with a girl if she was beautiful, yet dumb. They didn't care about her virtue or virginity; all they cared about was if the girl was good at making love. Later, I broke off our acquaintance, for I could never dishonor a woman or Susannah for that matter. When Crissi wanted me to, I drew the line and left, just like old days.  
  
I'm alive though That thought had never occurred before That I'd be alive once more.  
  
Yet now I have the opportunity to do what my friends would have done a long time ago, but I won't. Even if Susannah's mother won't mind. I was thinking, if I stay alive of course, that when Susannah's in college or graduated, I was going to propose.  
  
Stupid, huh? Well that's how much I love Susannah. She is worth my death, undying love, and all the things that matter in life.  
  
I've got to go, Susannah's coming and I don't want her to read this.  
  
Signed, Jesse PS, God, help me; what should I tell Susannah? And give me the will to RESIST TEMPTAION!  
  
I felt a tear slide down my cheek. How beautiful! I wasn't crying because I was sad, because I was so moved by this.  
  
So this is how Jesse felt about me. I felt myself collapsed onto the ground. God, this is the real deal, huh. But does he really care about me? Was this an act? I needed to hear this from Jesse. I glanced at the calendar. "Wednesday" Two days until the party. Would Jesse come with me?  
  
I went to my bed and sat on the dry part. Did he love me? Did he really? I flipped through the pages, seeing if there was something else.  
  
Then I heard the doorknob move.  
  
"SUSANNAH! OPEN THE DOOR please!" I thought it was Brad since I wasn't use to Jesse being alive and I called, "Hold on, I'm almost done!"  
  
"Susannah, please don't read it! Don't whatever you do, don't read it."  
  
"TOO LATE!" I thought he meant the magazine I sneaked into my room that was his, honestly, Brad sounds like a lot of people.  
  
I heard someone leave. HA! See? I'm powerful.  
  
I was trying to recap what I just read by reading it again, (wishing I had a photographic memory at the moment, it was just like reading Jesse's letters) when I heard the lock click (Brad isn't THAT smart, uh oh...) and then the door swung open.  
  
It was Jesse, looking mad and holding a screwdriver in his hand.  
  
"Susannah!" he yelled and darted over to my bed, to find that I just finished the thing. I think he noticed my tears...  
  
"What are you doing? Can't you hear me?"  
  
I didn't answer him, instead I got up since my feet fell asleep and then I asked if he liked me.  
  
Jesse didn't reply since then MOM burst in.  
  
It was almost as bad as the condom dream. "Honey, wash your clothes."  
  
I glared at Jesse and then I marched right on out, leaving Jesse in my dirt. What a jack arse! Yeah he had nice handwriting but he gets away with everything!  
  
I went to my bathroom and threw my clothes in the bin and carrying the basket, ran past "our" bedroom. I was mad at Jesse for yelling at me. No guy would ever get away with that without an apology.  
  
Especially not Jesse. I knew he was different.  
  
I was in the laundry room pouring detergent when Jesse walked in.  
  
"Susannah?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Go away before I toss this at you," and to make my point, I poured some detergent in the cup and flung it at him. I heard some land on his nice polo shirt. We were still wearing what we wore when we went on that magical horseback ride, ditch the fact that we dried off a little.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you read it all." He said, pouring a lot of detergent into the cup.  
"No, I didn't read it at all-" I was trying to play blonde, "-I just was admiring your nice handwriting." I said coolly.  
  
"Good," said Jesse and I felt something cold land on me. I looked down; it was blue and gooey.  
  
Detergent. Jesse threw detergent at me.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted and grabbed the carton. "NO ONE DUMPS DETERGENT ON ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." I bent down, pulled out a stool from beneath the sink and got on it. Then I dumped the whole carton onto Jesse's head, shaking it a couple of times to get rid of it all.  
  
HEY-I wasn't being non-conservative, but there were only what-two pints left in that two gallon thing, okay?  
  
Jesse spluttered and spit it out. HE smiled and said, "It tastes terrible." And then he knocked me over and started tickling me. I started squirming around like an infant and he kept tickling me. I hate being tickled, God, it makes me laugh so hard it hurts my sides, and it didn't help that I had stitches. The ground was really slippery so when I tried to get up, I ended up falling on him, knocking the wind out of him. My shirt was way wet.  
  
We were like WWF big time. We were wrestling and having a good old time, ignoring the big mess we made.  
  
We were laughing so hard, yelling so loud, and acting all violent that we didn't notice that Jake came in with a basket full of laundry.  
  
"Whoa, Suze, what are you doing to him? Stop attacking him!" We both looked up. Jake had a look of half disgust, half joy and exhilaration on his face.  
  
"Suze, are you really THAT wild? Oh, sorry for ruining the moment, I knew it wasn't safe to have Mom let that dude in."  
  
Jesse and I looked down and it looked like a very-odd position. I was on top of Jesse, clearly winning the wrestling match and clearly in Jake's point of view, getting all hot and heavy. I had my legs wrapped around Jesse trying to get up and we were all soaked in detergent. My hands were on the floor and we were really close...  
  
I quickly got up and burst out laughing.  
  
"YOU-You-*laugh*-Act-actually-Th-thought that, I was MAKING *Laugh* OUT with-with, Jesse?" I was acting as if I didn't like Jesse.  
  
Jake shook his head, "You two are so busted, man."  
  
He was right; the floor was a mess. Jesse got up too and tried to clean up the mess.  
  
"Sorry, we-just got mad at each other and we were fighting and then-she slipped and pulled me down and we were...trying to get up?" What a lame excuse, but I was embarrassed.  
  
I didn't even get to finish my wash!  
  
"Err, listen-I'll make you a deal-I do your wash and you don't tell anyone, fair?"  
  
Jake shrugged. "Sure. Listen; I'm leaving to go back to college, I'll see you later." Then to Jesse he said, "Hey, take care of her; she's tough on the outside but a marshmallow on the inside, and don't get too carried away like Brad, but even he's not THAT extreme..."  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Said Jesse and he left to my room.  
  
I punched Jake lightly on the arm. "Hey-don't make me sound like a prune or something, anyway, see you soon, you'll be back Saturday, right?"  
  
Jake nodded. "See you." I nodded and left to hear Jake call up the stairs, "WHAT ABOUT THE DEAL? YOU WASH THE CLOTHES AND I DON'T TELL?"  
  
"I, err...got to take a bath, can you do it?"  
  
"Sure, make the big bro do all the hardship..." Jake grumbled. YAY, he's maturing, what a good boy!  
  
I ran up the stairs and into my room, to see it all neat and organized.  
  
"Hey," I said, "What'd you do to my room?"  
  
Jesse was sitting on the window seat, staring at the sky and petting (the lucky demon) Spike.  
  
"I arranged it for you, except that clothes pile you forgot to wash." I heard myself dripping; I needed a bath, so did Jesse.  
  
"Hey Jesse, need to take a bath and wash off?" I asked as I threw the clothes down the stairs. I tried to close the door but the door was officially busted.  
  
"Sure, where'll you be taking your bath?"  
  
I shrugged. "I can use the bathtub; you can use the shower room. No biggie. Don't worry, there's a door and a wall, tinted windows, and curtains. Plus, I'll wear a bikini."  
  
Jesse got up. "I suppose, let's go."  
  
We both left a squishy trail of detergent.  
  
I grabbed my bikini and six towels; one for me to dry myself as for one for Jesse, one to step on for me, one for him, one to tie around Jesse when he came out and one for me. I tossed his three towels to him. (They were blue with hearts on them and cute!)  
  
I went into the tub room as I call it, turned on a tap, squirmed into my two-piece, and got into my Jasmine bath. I smelled the scent of soap and grabbed the loofa and rubbed soap all over. Then I plopped in an oil bubble thingy, lit a couple scented candles (I felt like relaxing! Gosh, can't a girl do that in peace?) turned on that relaxing music that I play when trying to calm myself that sounds like the ocean, a waterfall, rain, crickets, etc and I was floating in my tub (It's a Jacuzzi, what do you expect?) when I heard a knock.  
  
I groaned. Gosh, can't a girl get some peace? I got out of my bubble bath, tied a towel around myself and asked, "Who is it?" It was hard to hear who it was over the cicadas (hey, I was visualizing that I was in a plain, okay?) but I heard:  
  
"It's Jesse, I left my toothbrush, brush, and floss in there, and can I get it? I want to sleep right now."  
  
Err...  
  
"Sure thing, hold on." I tied the towel tighter around my chest, careful around my stitches (if you're wondering how my stitches last through all that, they don't-I put cream on them and everything but it still hurts like HECK! I look like Frankenstein and unfortunately, the bikini doesn't cover it at all)  
  
Then I opened the door, to see Jesse wearing one of HOT, SUPER FINE under shirts that guys wear (that are SUPER TIGHT and show off the BEAUTIFUL six packs) and really baggy shorts there, with a towel slung over his shoulder. I swear to God, he looked like one of those clothes model who model underwear.  
  
He must have been surprised at what he saw because he turned red and asked if he could have his "tooth-wear" (consisting of all that tooth stuff) I shrugged and beckoned him in, because I couldn't find it in all that steam. I swear, it was like a steam bath. The music switched to waterfalls but it didn't sound as good as the one Jesse showed me earlier. I muttered mediocrity, and I was able to catch this thought, "Susannah looks like an angel...only without so much...dressage." I quickly muttered excel.  
  
"Susannah, why's it so hot in here?" Jesse asked, rubbing his hand in a circular motion over the mirror.  
  
"I don't know," I was exercising my spine, only to wince in pain as I hit the bruise. Great way to top it all off, you know with my would-be boyfriend thinking that I'm a hooker/angel.  
  
"And why are there candles in here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No you're not, you're wincing, is it your bruise?"  
  
Gosh, is he my mama?  
  
"Or is it your stitches?" he walked over to the candles, licked his thumb and forefinger and put out all my candles. How do people do that? Grr...my bath is RUINED!!  
  
Then he opened a w-i-n-d-o-w, okay? A window! And that just blew away an hour's work of steaming. Jesse pressed the stop button on the CD player and carried me out.  
  
"Come on, you've been in there for two hours,"-really? Wow, it felt like a minute-"Change into your nightgown and go to bed."  
  
Nightgown? What nightgown? I know no nightgown...  
  
"Uh, Jesse? Newsflash; girls nowadays wear something we call, 'pajamas' and I left them in my room, can you go get them?"  
  
He nodded only too willingly and handed my PJs to me. They're leopard patterned and awesome looking; I paid fifty bucks for them.  
  
I ran into the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth, flossed, took my vitamins, and ran out, ready to punch a punching bag and lift some weights or do yoga.  
  
Then a thought occurred; I haven't been bugged by Pawn Lady...  
  
Instead, Jesse the dictator had other plans. As soon as I bent down to pick up my dumbbell, he stopped me. "Oh no...you are relaxing and recovering."  
  
I started to protest but Jesse pushed me to my bed. "Off you go." He said lightly.  
  
I glowered at him and burrowed into my soft blankies.  
  
I snuggled into my stuffed animal and rolled over and heard a crick in my spine. I got up and accidentally jabbing it into my stomach with the bruise.  
  
I flopped back onto my back.  
  
"Ouch!" I gasped. I started cursing and Jesse came.  
  
"Querida! Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
"Back!*gasp* I'm *gasp* getting *wheeze* old! Back! Painful!" I tensed.  
  
Jesse lifted me up and carried me to my bed (No, he wasn't sexually harassing me). He gently laid me down and asked where it hurt. I pointed to my spine and Jesse started MASSAGING my back.  
  
Lucky me, it's not everyday you get massaged by a hottie now is it?  
  
I thought so, especially if I'm ON his bed, yeah, I know, dream on, but I was!  
  
It felt real nice, let me tell you. I started to relax and then I fell asleep like that; in paradise.  
  
On Jesse's bed.  
  
Even though I was asleep, I felt Jesse tuck me into bed and sleep next to me, on top of the blankets, not with me.  
  
He loves me, doesn't he?  
  
A/N: How did you like it? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Please?!?!?! 


	14. Mall Madness

Ch 14 Mall Madness  
  
A/N: Hey people! I'm like, updating this story everyday, sorry for that long delay; my computer was like...weird...and it still is.  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Oh, and should I make a sequel?  
  
I was reading my reviews and I realize that Jesselvr is right; my story is confusing in that one chapter with the dream; I'll explain. That dream, with her seeing Father Dom and Jesse talking, was kind of like a metaphor and a vision in essence. The dream was what basically was going to happen or already did just she wasn't there; the Holy Water Father Dom poured was when he spilled it. You get the idea I hope, if not, write an e-mail and I'll try to "unclear" it. : D   
  
Also, Ch 13 where she's reading his diary? Yeah, that first thing is a poem that turned out bad when this got on the site; it was supposed to be divided and poemish.  
  
The entry ends at "Signed, Jesse PS, God, help me; what should I tell Susannah? And give me the will to RESIST TEMPTAION!" then its Suze feeling a tear go down her cheek.  
  
Sorry, just continue reading this if you hate me blabbing.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I woke up to find the window open and Susannah sleeping soundly. I looked around, confused at first but then I realized that, I, Hector de Silva was alive. I was on top of my blanket, with Susannah bundled up inside my covers. I got up gingerly, not trying to wake her up, tucked her in tighter, and kissed her cheek lightly. She was so pure and sweet, like a virgin angel. Let's pray that it stays that way. I love you, Susannah, I would never dishonor you-unless, you had other plans. I glanced at the clock; 5:37 a.m.  
  
I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth with this new Crest toothbrush and Crest orange flavored toothpaste (It tasted better than the toothpaste I use to use) and I showered quickly and wore a t-shirt and khaki pants and came out to find Susannah still sleeping. Honestly, she is such a sound sleeper. I resisted the urge to kiss her and walked to my drawer.  
  
I opened my new drawer and took out my journal which I heavily bound with duct tape and string. I took the key and opened it and started writing the first thing that came to my mind;  
  
I love Susannah Simon.  
  
I continued writing in this lowly, loving, as if in a romance novel fashion until I noticed something; a strand of long, brown hair in between the pages of my first two entries. I picked it up gently and stared at it, and then I realized something;  
  
Susannah LIED to me. But I still love her.  
  
Before I could ask her, I heard her muttering in her sleep and I started listening.  
  
"Jesse! Help me!" she cried and started twisting around and she got all tangled in my sheets.  
  
Should I wake her from this nightmare? I decided to wait a little, to punish her a tiny bit for reading my diary...  
  
She was writhing violently and thrashing around and kicking and screaming, "I hate you! I hate you! I don't love you, I love Jesse-yes that bastard I love him and you can't stop me. GET AWAY FROM ME PAUL!" I quickly ran to her side and started shaking her.  
  
But she said in her dream that she loved me, was it a lie to get Paul to stop doing whatever he was doing?  
  
"Susannah! Wake up! What's wrong?"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she said with her eyes closed. Did she mean me or Paul?  
  
"Susannah! Stop, wake up, it's Jesse!" I gently slapped her face. It wasn't working. I pulled back her eyelid to see her beautiful green eyes dart around madly in her head. Was she possessed? This whole time, Susannah merely said, "Stop slapping me you little freak."  
  
I ran to the bathroom, poured warm water into my cup, hurried back and dumped the water on her face.  
  
It didn't work. Susannah started sweating.  
  
I had one last idea which I regretted later; I ran downstairs, got two ice cubes and came back. I turned her over on her back and slid them into her shirt. Then I flipped her over again and waited a minute. She gave a yelp and woke up and slapped me broadside on my face, hand, and arms until it started to sting. I can tell you one thing and it is that you do not mess with Susannah Simon or put ice cubes into her shirt.  
  
"Oh shit! Cold and wet! Jesse?" she stopped slapping me, jumped up and glared at me, then relaxed a little. "It's you, right?" she asked fearfully, her eyes looking all over her room. "Not Paul?" Her chest kept rising and falling as if she ran all the way from California to Maine.  
  
"Not Paul. Susannah, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my aching body parts. I winced.  
  
She brushed herself off a little but you could see her shirt sticking to her skin. "What are you talking about?" she feigned innocence and pulled her hair back but some still clung to her face.  
  
I started feeling exasperated, first she slapped me, and then she lies, again. "You know perfectly well what I mean; you were talking in your sleep. What did you dream?" I didn't want to add the part where she said she loved me; it was just an act, right?  
  
"You HEARD? Oh, that, well, I had a dream that I was supposed to go somewhere with Cee, then Paul kidnapped me and started to rape me and later we had a boy. It was horrible. The kid was a mimic of Paul and it was TERRIBLE! And he was slapping me and touching me and then I shouted things like stop slapping me" and such. That's basically all I dreamed." She said quickly with a look that seemed as if she were revisiting her dream.  
  
I didn't want to press the matter. "Oh, do you want to-brush your teeth now or something?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll go do that I guess, I have morning breath." she said incoherently. She gave a fleeting look in the calendar's direction, it was Thursday. Then she gave a cry that made me jump. I thought she was going to attack me again for some reason.  
  
"YES! I GET MY STITCHES OUT TODAY in the morning! I love my metabolism." She shouted gleefully and ran to the bathroom. She came out a second later wearing sweat pants and a tank top. "Let's go now. We have an hour but I want to walk."  
  
I looked at her as if she were crazy. "You want to WALK? In your situation?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sure, come on, I feel like getting a pizza or something and then we can go to the mall." She pulled me to the door. "Please? Come on, for me." Puppy dog look.  
  
"No, absolutely not, we should go with your mother at seven."  
  
Susannah gave me a look that could kill.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
I am such a weakling.  
  
Why do women have such POWER over me?!  
  
We walked; actually, I carried her most of the way but still; WE walked.  
  
"No buts," Susannah had said. She had dragged me downstairs into the kitchen where I had the first breakfast since I was reincarnated; scrambled eggs and orange juice. (Prepared by Susannah Simon) Then querida scribbled down on a post-it note;  
  
Went for a walk with Jesse, we are heading to the doctor's. Be back at six, no later than twelve. (PS, we're going to the mall)  
  
"We are?" I had asked. She nodded as if I were a chimpanzee. "I'm meeting Cee Cee at nine."  
  
Then we went out the door, after I brought a wallet with me. Don't ask how I got money and an account, I just magically found out that I was a billionaire. (THANK YOU GOD) I didn't want too much money, but at least it was enough for an eighteen year old to get started on. (A/N: I don't want Jesse to be too old and in college; I want him to be in all of Suze's classes so I made him eighteen instead of twenty, got a problem? Also, Susannah's going to be a senior)  
  
"So," Susannah pulled me out of my thoughts as we rounded the bend.  
  
"So," I replied. Father Dominic told me to try and talk like modern day people which I find very hard.  
  
"Do you have any plans? I mean, are you going to stay in my room forever?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head. I love Susannah; I didn't want to leave Susannah...  
  
"I've been searching for houses and I found a beautiful mansion on the coast, by the beach and your school. Not too far away from here; five minutes away. Should I buy it? Its five hundred thousand dollars but I don't want to use my money up yet." It was beautiful, but $500,000?! And that didn't count the customized things!  
  
She stared at me in awe. "Is it nice? What's in it?" she asked.  
  
I grudgingly pulled out the battered brochure out of my back pocket. I really didn't want to leave the company of Susannah though. I love her, no wait, not love her, I am OBSESSED with her, see what women do to men?  
  
She flipped it open and started reading as we walked (I finally let her walk)  
  
"Wow, Jesse, this is GREAT! Ocean view. Ten bedrooms, seven bathrooms, all have a Jacuzzi in them and shower room, a dining room, kitchen, laundry room, living room, family room, study, wow, this is great! Jesse, you should buy this house, it's a great deal!"  
  
I shrugged. "I suppose, do you want to look at it now? It's not done being built, but it's on the way to the hospital. I placed "dibs" on it so we'll see."  
  
She nodded. "Let's go then."  
  
We walked towards the front porch of the large mansion. It was huge. As soon as we stepped in, we saw a giant staircase and chandelier. I breathed in the scent of fresh wood. Although it wasn't done being built, it had all these supplement already, counting the chandelier, carpeting, fireplace, marble, etc. Susannah was right; it was beautiful, yet I didn't want to live in such a big house alone...  
  
Especially without Susannah.  
  
"Can we go upstairs?" Susannah asked.  
  
I said sure and we went upstairs. The first room was the master bedroom. It was perfect for a couple; it was painted a light blue, it had a huge space for a large king sized bed, high ceiling, a window seat, large windows, a balcony, and a large bathroom. One giant tub with all these taps protruding out of it and a shower room with tinted windows and the restroom even had its own special room. The bathroom's walls were painted in an ocean pattern, the doorknobs were seashells, the restroom was shaped like a dolphin, the curtain was an ocean, and everything was related to the ocean, just outside the window.  
  
"Whoa..." whispered Susannah. I had to agree. It was perfect. Even the doors were real wood.  
  
We went into the next room. It was all pink and red and had hearts all over it. It was just like the master bedroom, just smaller and this window was COLOSSAL and faced the street and didn't have curtains yet. We were standing right in front of it and when we looked outside, you could see her house, the school, and many other buildings and people were walking outside.  
  
"Can we go?" I asked. I was getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, sure...so Jesse, do you like the house?" she asked.  
  
I didn't want to answer her for some reason so I shrugged and turned around, only to be turned back around by Susannah.  
  
"Oh no you don't... you're not telling me something. What is it?"  
  
I looked at her eyes, querida's ojos esmeralda verdes hermosos. Then I did something that I didn't mean to, I suppose I got the better of myself.  
  
It was like in slow motion; I felt myself lower my mouth and then we kissed. I felt Susannah put her arms around my neck and we started kissing rather passionately.  
  
NO! I screamed in my head. DON'T DO THIS TO SUSANNAH; SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, JESSE! I didn't want to kiss her, not because I don't want to but because I didn't think she'd like that and I didn't want to seem too forward.  
  
But Susannah didn't mind. When I tried to pull back she kept kissing me until I gave in. I put half my emotions (Which is quite a bit, enough to send my tongue down her throat) for Susannah in that kiss.  
  
I heard someone hooting outside and I looked out the window. It was Adam, Susannah's friend. She quickly stopped and ran down the stairs and slammed shut the door. I raced after her and when we were walking, I kept apologizing over and over again until she told me to shut up. I did. I checked my watch; it was 6:54 and the appointment was at seven. I grabbed Susannah's hand and we both ran to the hospital.  
  
Suze's POV  
  
As the doctors took out my stitches, I thought of that house and Jesse kissing me.  
  
It was as if there was mistletoe hanging over us and as a custom, we kissed. But Jesse seemed to WANT to kiss me. For real, he slowly bent down and kissed me. I don't want to get into detail, but all I can say that it was a full-fledged French.  
  
Okay, I want to give detail.  
  
I was just staring into his HOT, and I mean super FINE dark pools of eyes when he bent down. My mouth was slightly open when he kissed me and then I found another tongue in my mouth. It was very Crest and all. And instead of me biting Jesse's tongue, I let him and I threw my arms around his neck like in those romance movies and then I hear hooting. I reluctantly break off and get the shock of a lifetime; Adam SAW me KISSING Jesse. Actually, Jesse was kissing me but that wasn't the point! The point is that Adam SAW ME, okay? Now he's going to tell Cee that I kissed a guy which is so not true; Jesse kissed me and I let him. He looked rather shocked but then got the better of himself and he started to laugh himself silly, pointing and going all red in the face cackling like some evil dude, which he was at the moment.  
  
What a mood spoiler.  
  
I mean, here's a perfectly HOT Latino dude frenching you and then who comes along? ADAM! It's like, DAMN!!!!!  
  
Okay, new subject, that one is depressing. (DOES JESSE LIKE ME?!) That house is awesome. The master bedroom is awesome, especially the ocean (Hey! I like the ocean) as well as the house. I really wish I could live in that. I don't see why that Jesse doesn't want it, does he LIKE living in my house? Will he go back to ghost form if he leaves it?  
  
"Okay Susannah, all done. Hope to see you again in a "less than critical situation"."  
  
I nodded and left with Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, let's go to the mall now, it's-" I looked at the clock on the wall in the waiting room. "8:34, Cee Cee is probably waiting for us by now."  
  
He nodded and we walked to the mall. I really needed to buy a dress. You see, it's a "pool party" but I've learned better; wear something nice, then CHANGE INTO a swimsuit because normally, these Californians like to show off their houses by using their hot tubs, their new dance floor complete with a live band and DJ, then you swim in their new twenty foot pool, complete with a water slide and diving board even if they already have one that's indoors.  
  
Honestly, these Californians; so predictable.  
  
The mall loomed in front of us and I've realized that I'm not so mall phobic, mean, this is California; we're supposed to worship malls.  
  
So let's see, review my list of shopping materials and things to do (Did I bring my purse?):  
  
Buy a nice, hundred dollar dress so then I can wear it to the party AND the prom (Hey! It's not THAT long from today!) Plus, it's GOT TO BE CUTE  
  
Buy matching shoes so I can brag it off to Kelly and Debbie with my OWN money! (Ever since last year summer, I never did use up that babysitting cash from Pebble Beach were I met *Ugh*, Paulinator. (Which I'll probably end up forgetting.)  
  
Buy matching jewelry from California's finest (Consisting of a necklace, bracelet, rings, earrings, etc.)  
  
Get my ears pierced once since the other ones vanished (Maybe I should get a stud...)  
  
Ask Jesse if he wants to come with me (A definite No NO)  
  
Search for HOTTIES (For Cee, not me, I'm already taken : D)  
  
Find Cee and go into Victoria's Secret to buy panties and pantyhose and a two-piece for the pool somewhere else  
  
Buy a yoga mat so I can "MMMMMMMMMMMM" and meditate.  
  
Get a drill (So I can bust into Jesse's diary, honestly, he like, permanently bound it!)  
  
And last but not least;  
  
Avoid Paul if he's here  
  
Oh brother...  
  
We went inside the mall and I felt my head swim. The mall is HUGE! Where do I go? I was about to drag Jesse off to search for Cee Cee when I heard her call my name.  
  
"YO SUSANNAH, HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
We both turned around to see Cee Cee with a cute, long sleeved shirt and black flairs. She ran towards us and stopped breathless. After a minute, she looked at me, then Jesse. Behind her tinted glasses, I could see her violet eyes give a quizzical look in my direction.  
  
"Suze, am I missing something? Okay, firstly, who in God's name is he? And secondly, what are you not telling me?"  
  
I felt myself flush. "Cee Cee, meet Jesse de Silva, Jesse? This is Cee Cee Webb, my best friend."  
  
"Hi, how are you, Cee Cee?" Jesse said kindly, thrusting his hand towards her. She shook it automatically while staring at me.  
  
She mouthed at me, "THE JESSE?" I nodded. Then she mouthed, "I thought he was dead and a ghost?"  
  
I mouthed back, "I'll explain at the party since we won't be doing anything."  
  
She coughed and then said rather loudly, "So, JESSE, s'up? How do you like Suze's house?"  
  
I jabbed her in the ribs. Jesse smiled and said, "I like living in Susannah's house, since, I don't have a family of my own. She's a great roommate and we spend a lot of time talking."  
  
NO, NO, NO!!! Jesse was NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!  
  
Cee Cee's eyes widened. "YOU TWO ARE ROOMMATES? I see...Suze, you own me a big explanation and detail."  
  
I slapped her arm and then clapped my hands together. "So, can we shop now that we've got the intros?"  
  
And we did, and the first place we went was Sears. We went into the tools section and I bought a nice, heavy duty drill which I claimed was for Andy. One thing off my list, nine more to go...  
  
Then we went to the other side of the mall to a dress store that we could try on dresses. We ran inside of it, trying to find the perfect dress, leaving Jesse to be the judge.  
  
I picked out ten different dresses, all of different styles and colors and Cee Cee did too.  
  
We raced into the dressing room and the first dress I tried on was a nice, white one, non-bridal looking and very cute. It was strapless and have diamonds all over it, real diamonds (A/N: I know, unreal, fancy dresses with gems that you can try on, I don't think so, then again, Carmel's a pretty safe town) and the back was all the way to my waist and showed a great deal of my back. It was up to my ankles and was gorgeous. The neck was a V, all the way to show some, err...cleavage. I studied myself in the mirror and I looked way too pale though. I seemed to have lost my tan since I got stabbed. I fact, I was almost as light as Cee Cee!  
  
I opened my door up and walked out to model for Jesse, Cee Cee did too; she was wearing a skimpy, bright pink dress which I found gaudy.  
  
Jesse studied our outfits, said no to Cee Cee's flamingo dress, and turned to me. He twirled me around a bit and said he'd think about and I should try on other outfits. I did. The next dress was super ugly, as was the next five. It was like No, no, no, no. For a 1800s guy, he sure did have good taste. So I had tried on seven dresses and needed three more. No, no, n- then I wore the last dress.  
  
It was all a springish minty green, very light in color and awesome! It had two inch sleeves that were off the shoulder to reveal my nice shoulders, the neck was just below my collarbone and elegantly designed to give me a poised look and it had a little peek-hole thingy on the chest. It was silk and smooth, fluttery and made me feel cool and light (Not the sunglasses cool, the hot cold cool) the bottom was flowing and flaired like some tango dancer dress (You know how it's got that weird ripple thing?) and the top for my body was tight as was around my hips and it had no back. It was beautiful, yet tight, but I could still breathe, I think. I stepped out to show Jesse.  
  
"Well? How do I look?" I gave a twirl and I heard Jesse suck in breath.  
  
"Nombre de Dios! Susannah, you look beautiful!" he cried.  
  
"You really think so? So should I get this or the white one?" I asked as I checked the price; on clearance, fifty percent off, so the price would go to $200.00.  
  
Cee Cee came out with a beautiful light violet dress on that matched her eyes perfectly; they were the same shade of purple.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" we both shrieked.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" she said to me, shaking her head in awe. "No guy can say no to you."  
  
"Same to you, you look dazzling! Adam is SO going to fall for you!" I screamed.  
  
"Really?" she studied the back of her dress by pulling up her blonde hair to reveal her pale skin.  
  
"Get it!" I commanded. She nodded and went back into the dressing room to change back into her normal wear.  
  
"Should I get this now? I might not be able to afford shoes-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE NOT GET IT! IT'S AWESOME AND BEAUTIFUL AND REALLY BRINGS OUT YOUR EYES, AND LOOKS SUPER GREAT ON YOU; ASK JESSE TOO IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!"  
  
I turned to Jesse. "Well? Should I get it?"  
  
Jesse, too stunned to talk, nodded vigorously. I muttered Mediocrity and read his thoughts, he was thinking along the lines of, "NOMBRE DE DIOS! SHE LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL! She's BEAUTIFUL!" and the rest was all Spanish that I didn't freaking get but I knew I was getting this dress.  
  
Two things of my list, eight left to do...  
  
We bought the dresses and headed to a jeweler. I counted my money and I had five hundred left, plus my mom's credit card since she let me borrow it (Actually...)  
  
We browsed the place, pointing to things and asking Jesse's opinion; we all learned that Jesse had a great sense of taste, so did I, I guess, since Cee Cee then went up to me and said, "Wish I were you Suze; great taste, the looks, the cash, not the albino, everything."  
  
"What? ME? Yeah right," I said. "Hey look-that's a cute necklace!"  
  
We came out, half an hour later, both with bulging shopping bags and my ears pierced. I had bought the perfect necklace and matching earrings, bracelet and rings; they were all emeralds, and all had this looping pattern going around them. It was so perfect, I couldn't resist mate! (I know, totally Jack Sparrow-ish) The earrings hung and dangled around and the ring was super cool!  
  
Cee Cee bought this purple necklace and bracelet shaped into hearts that were a bit darker than her eyes but they were still cute.  
  
Then we went into "Yoga Insanity" and there I got my yoga mat and even a yoga ball for exercise and crap and right next to it was the Victoria's Secret for clothes, not perfume.  
  
We left Jesse outside and then we both stepped inside to be greeted by a clerk, "HI! Welcome to Victoria's Secret; buy six panties, get six free! That counts thongs too all at a low price!"  
  
Uh, no thanks...  
  
Cee Cee and I both bought twelve panties (Hey! They were on sale, what can I say? I can't resist polka-dotted underwear, and we did NOT buy thongs) and six pantyhose thingies, three tan ones for me since that would look super funky on my dear albino friend and three pale ones while Cee got all these pale, white pantyhose.  
  
I'd mistaken her skin for her pantyhose and when she was what I thought wearing them I said, "Dude, Cee, don't get those, they look really bad." She glared at me and said, "It's my REAL skin."  
  
Oops...  
  
Then we went into some weird Pacific store and we both leafed through the bikini isle. I wanted a two-piece since the other one was getting tight...  
  
Cee Cee shouted my name and I ran towards her to see her holding up two bikinis. (And you know bikinis...) One was dark purple with a sunset and black palm trees (what's with all the purple?) with yellow tie-ons for the top and bottom piece (A/N: hey, those two colors actually look cool, my friend owns one like that) with the words, "California" on the butt and the other was a dark green with a snake scale pattern on it and it was tie on with all the little bows you need to tie real tight and the tie ons were spaghetti strapped and black, same with the bottom piece except it wasn't skimpy but good enough to at least stay on my butt.  
  
With a quick awesome as a weirdo stared at us, we both bought those two bikinis and headed out the store.  
  
Now I had just one major thing left to do; ask Jesse if he wanted to come with me to the party. We went into the food court since it was five o' clock for dinner.  
  
"Jesse? May I ask a favor?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and nodded. Well, here goes nothing! "Do you want to go to the party with me tomorrow?" I said slowly. Jesse stared at me then a grin burst across his face.  
  
"Sure, why not, do I have to dress up?" he asked. I sighed a sigh of relief. HE SAID YES!  
  
JESSE SAID HE'D COME WTH ME TO THE PARTY TOMORROW!!!  
  
"No, just bring swim trunks and something else to wear over it."  
  
I was about to order my food when I noticed something; I didn't have my purse! Aw Shit!  
  
I felt my pockets seeing if I took my wallet out.  
  
"Err, Jesse? I'll be right back; I think left my purse back in Victoria's Secret."  
  
He nodded and I left after telling Cee Cee that I'll be right back and if it gets past five fifteen that she should leave me alone and I reminded her to give my shopping stuff to Jesse.  
  
She said okay and then I left in frenzy. Hmmm, weird, I remember having it with me the whole time, did I leave it in the shopping bag and I just reacted too much?  
  
Before I could turn around and head back, I was hit hard in the back of my head then punched in the eye. I felt the person go behind me and grab my wrist.  
  
I heard a cackle and the word, "Gotcha ."  
  
I spun around and punched whoever it was and I heard nasal cartilage crack. Then I punched their larynx. Everything was all fuzzy and it was getting hard to see. I saw that the person was wearing black and had hit the ground. I trembled slightly and ran away from the site where a person was wearing black was just punched in the nose and throat. I turned the corner, trying to get back to the food court when I was tripped. I shut my eyes. Great, I'm going blind and I'm going to break my back, brilliant.  
  
I fell to the ground on my back and felt the wind get knocked out of me. I opened my eyes to see a familiar face that I didn't want to see.  
  
It was Paul Slater.  
  
Paul alert, Paul Alert, PAUL ALERT!!!!  
  
He was about to punch me when I flung my leg up (Hey, I am double jointed, remember?) and sent him flying but not for long. I got up gingerly and then started running away from Paul.  
  
Just run away from him and you'll lose him, he's just stalking you, that's all...  
  
I heard footsteps; he was following me!  
  
I dodged behind people and skirted around people, trying to get away from Paul, trying to run away from-  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
I felt someone punch the sensitive part of my back and then push a pressure point. I froze with terror and I was temporarily paralyzed for a second and I fell down. I groaned and looked up.  
  
It was Biker Bob. He was grinning. "Hey Paul, I've got 'er!" he said, of course, no on heard him.  
  
No one saw him as he came, no one saw him as he walked over to me, no one saw Paul as he slugged me and no one saw as he carried me over his back.  
  
"You're coming with us," he said. I started to kick and scream but no one was at this end of the mall since they were starting to close, it was 5:30 and everyone took a break.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this! Jesse will go home and tell my mom and they'll start looking for me." I screamed.  
  
Paul gave me a bored look. "Jesse won't run home, he'll look for you then run home after six. I'll be keeping you until six and then I'll let you go," -I felt my eyes go wide-"Since I can't HAVE your love by being nice, I'll have to MAKE you love me now won't I?"  
  
I tried to punch him, but it was kind of hard since I was on his shoulder, on my back so I closed my eyes and opened them to see an upside down BMW.  
  
Oh God...  
  
JESSE!!!!! I was about to scream that but then I got knocked out.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
A/N: Heh heh...now what will Paul do I wonder...please review! The next chapter is a little extreme I highly advise you to think about it before you read it, thank you! Bit of a heads up.  
  
Now the lovely button at the bottom is calling your name, it knows you want to click "Go" and write a nice...long...Review, now go type one if you know what's good for you! 


	15. Raped

Ch 15 Raped  
  
Yeah, the part in Jesse's POV is rated PG while the part in Paul's POV is rated R. Then the rest it pg-13, as always. : D Thanks SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Oh and your right, Havoc is good at Jesse! Sorry it's taking so long! I didn't know a person can have so much homework. And if you're wondering when "Pawn Lady" and Sean and Crissi come back in, don't worry; they'll come, soon...  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
When Cee Cee and Susannah had run into Victoria's Secret, shielding my eyes, I went to another store. That store was so...disgusting! (That's the best way to put it) I saw a male clerk in there and wondered how in heaven's name can a man work there without being embarrassed and scarred? I do not want to see a woman's undergarments and that is a fact.  
  
I went to a shoe store, looking for shoes that matched her dress; you know who I'm talking about. I decided that she would prefer high-heeled sandals instead of Jimmy Choos as she called them.  
  
I went to the woman's section and started browsing for green tinged shoes and I found two pairs; one was a dark green high heel with something that looked like a duck beak on it and the other one matched Susannah's dress and was very high, but elegant looking, it bended where Susannah's foot bended and it had no tip, instead you would be able to see her toes which would probably have nail polish on them. I chose that one, checked the size making sure it was right (I had checked what size shoe she wore earlier) and paid for it.  
  
I was about to head back to that repulsive store again when I passed a jewelers. Yes, I knew Susannah already had enough jewelry but I decided to buy two more just for her; a locket and a ring. I bought the locket which was gold encrusted with diamonds and emeralds and the ring was something special which I would give her later on in life; it had a huge twenty-two karat diamond on it, it was gold and I thought that Susannah would love it. I checked the price; $3,000.00. While I was in that store, I bought a mahogany, twelve inch jewelry box that played Fur Elise and had a rose on it and gold, real gold embroidery on it. It was so beautiful that I bought it, for $100 since I already bought an engagement ring.  
  
I bought it and then headed back to Victoria's Secret where I found Susannah and Cee Cee just coming out the door. They didn't even notice the two bags I had with me. To be honest, I didn't want to go to the mall with Cee Cee; I wanted it to be where I was just with Susannah, like the beginning of the summer. At least Adam wasn't here.  
  
We went into a Pacific Sun place wear Susannah bought an atrociously revealing bikini which I thought I would pass out if I danced with her while she was in that, although I had no doubts that Susannah would look very heavenly in that which would draw the attention of other men.  
  
Do not claim her as your own.  
  
We went into the food court and then Susannah asked me if I wanted to go to the party with her. I couldn't believe it; she wanted me to come with her. I grinned and asked,  
  
"Sure, why not, do I have to dress up?"  
  
"NO, just bring swim trunks and something else to wear over it."  
  
I saw Susannah feel around looking for something.  
  
"Err, Jesse? I'll be right back; I think left my purse back in Victoria's Secret."  
  
I nodded and she left.  
  
I was in heaven. Suze's POV  
  
I felt someone touch my cheek and my eyelids fluttered. Then they focused on a spot on the steel wall.  
  
Where was I?  
  
"Hello, Suze."  
  
I turned my head and to my dismay, I couldn't because I was strapped onto a board and tied up. My hands were on either side of my body and stretched to their full length without being pulled out of my sockets. My legs were strapped tightly together as was my neck and waist. I wasn't tied with rope; I was tied with steel and bolt. I tried to squirm but I couldn't.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" I said shrilly. "What are you doing to me?" I tried to move but I couldn't.  
  
"Relax babe, we have,"-the person checked their watch-"half an hour. Come on, let's get started."  
  
Then I recognized the voice; it was Paul. And he stepped into my view. "Comfy, eh?" he said chuckling softly. "I really hoped that I didn't have to resort to this, it loses the person's trust, you see. But you'll forget this later."  
  
He was inches away from me and I realized that the doors were probably locked and that I was stuck with Paul.  
  
I saw him reach into a cabinet and pull out a bottle that was full of pills and he poured water. I tried to read the label but it was too small, all I caught was, "Sexy Pleasure" and that Did NOT sound too good.  
  
He squeezed my cheeks to make my mouth open and even though I had clenched my teeth shut tight, he put THREE of those "Sexy Pleasure" pills into my mouth and then he shut my mouth tightly and pressed the bottom of my throat. I tried not to swallow the pills but they were really sweet and then before I realized it, he poured water into my mouth. On instinct, I SWALLOWED THE PILLS. Holy shit...  
  
I tried to gag it up but it was like stuck in my throat and then it slid down and down and down...  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!" I shrieked. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
He smiled coolly. "Oh Suzie, we're going to have fun today, when I'm through with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week since it's so big."  
  
That was so wrong!!!! NO! I was to stay virgin until I get married for two years! I did NOT want to have it with Paul!  
  
At first my emotions were angry and alert and I was still struggling, then I was hyperventilating and feeling woozy and I knew I was lost.  
  
"God help me," and "I know what those pills were...am I going to be high?" were the last sane thought I had.  
  
Then I had the sudden crave for a guy, any guy, I needed a guy...  
  
(A/N: You can turn back...)  
  
Paul's POV  
  
I had just bought those sex pills that subdue the person and make them crave for, another person of the opposite gender let's just say.  
  
All of a sudden, she stopped struggling and had a drunken look about her. She looked around and then her eyes locked onto me and strayed down to my breeches. Oh yeah...this was good.  
  
"Paul..." she said in a breathless voice. "Paul...come here..."  
  
I came only too willingly. Yes! I can finally screw Suze, a dream come true.  
  
I was right in front of her and she said, "Untie me...screw me..." except it was the other screw.  
  
I quickly undid the bolts and then carried her to my room. Then all of a sudden, she stopped the dreamy look and bolted, luckily, I locked the door.  
  
She was playing me! Damn her! Why didn't the pills work? Next time, I'm using fifteen.  
  
I quickly grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto my bed. She screamed and I chuckled. "No one's going to hear you babe, come on, we've got twenty-five minutes, let's make it last."  
  
Then before she could stop me, I pounced on her like a wounded animal. I felt myself itching to stick it into her virgin self...so she would lose her virginity all because of me instead of Jesse de Loser. OH yeah, I'm bad as hell, aren't I?  
  
I grabbed her by the hips and started stripping her. She thrashed around but I sat on her waist and hands and tied her hands and feet together. Then I got off her and continued stripping her of all her clothes which wasn't much. Finally, I was about to take off her bra and underwear when she punched me with both her fist tied together behind her back. For a girl, she's got a lot of rage. I threw her onto the ground and studied her beautiful body. So pure...her hair was all over the place, her arms had a big bruise on it, her thighs were just the right thickness, and her green eyes were full of weakness since she knew she'd lose her virgin self in less than a minute, so I let the message sink in for a few seconds. She all of a sudden stopped struggling and went slightly limp. Ha! She thought that was tiring, wait until she knows the pain of a guy entering her...  
  
I picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She was drained and defeated looking. Yes, I have won Jesse, admit it, I got the girl before you. You never mentioned the fact that sex didn't count...  
  
Luckily, she was wearing a strapless bra so all I had to do was slip it off...and I did and she gave a wail but I ignored her plea for me to stop. Ah, she was perfect, her breast were full looking and very big. I placed my hands on them and I felt her tense and then she tried to kick me but I caught her legs, and started making my way down...then I pulled off her panties and she was very pretty...  
  
I made it all very quick for her, considering what I've done to other girls; I took off my boxers, and put on a condom spread her legs FAR apart when I glanced at the clock. Hmm...it was 5:57 and I had to get her home, but I decided to give her a little pain, I thrust it in and she screamed and I kept doing that over and over again until I felt her weaken and she basically went limp. I continued doing it until I thought that it was enough pain.  
  
My job was done...  
  
"Suzie, now you are officially a non-virgin. Go tell Jesse that and see what happens. I tossed to Suze her remaining clothes, (her ripped shirt, shorts, and underwear, I kept the bra) and I watched her put her clothes back on. She was so weak that she didn't protest but I knew she was great at sex, just with Jesse, not me. See? I told her it was big, bigger than the average and it really must have hurt. She looked beautiful as she went out the door and into my car, she looked blearily at me and then I took her home. As she limped into the house I called, "You're not a virgin any more Suze, and I was your first so now you know what I can do to you if you don't accept me." And I left to leave Suze burning in hell.  
  
Suze's POV  
  
I wish I could hurt him, but it was too late and I, Suze Simon, actually felt weak and defenseless. Had the world come to an end? My clothes were all ripped, Paul stole my bra and I was pretty sure that I looked like a wreck too from all the bruises that I could see on my arms. I can't believe it did that to me. I still can't believe it. It's just terrible. It was supposed to be Jesse first, and that would be after we got married.  
  
I'm only seventeen, and I've been raped. The words seem to echo in my head. That bastard. Every guy was supposed to have one, but I thought he didn't, I thought he was a eunuch (A/N: Pirates of the Caribbean, "You're not a eunuch are you?" Look it up if you don't know). Sadly enough, he did, and it felt like a dagger had been stuck up my arse. I felt dirty and...  
  
Paul was right about me being in pain. I could hardly climb up the stairs, and I ignored my Mom's interrogations from the bottom of the stairs, saying that I had a super bad cramp. My limp was so bad that it felt like I was torn in half and I moved my legs. I finally went into my room, and there was Jesse writing in his diary with all my shopping stuff around him. He took one look at me, and I think he saw past my "trying to be brave" cover.  
  
He rushed towards me, embraced me and said, "What happened?"  
  
I tilted my head up so I could stare straight into his eyes, and said, "Paul." Then I collapsed. All because of him, I was not a virgin, what a sin. And I'm not kidding.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
As Susannah left, I knew something was wrong. Firstly, when I got my food, there was her purse, in one of her shopping bags. I turned around to tell her but she was already a hundred meters away. I started running after her, then she disappeared from view. I went over to the escalators and looked everywhere, and then I saw Susannah fighting someone taller than her. I ran down the escalators and turned the corner to where Susannah was, and she was gone. Just like that, she disappeared.  
  
I felt like a failure as I headed back towards the food court. Susannah's strong, she'll make it.  
  
Remember last time with the knife...  
  
I raced towards Cee Cee. "What time is it?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at her watch. "6:15, Suze told me to go home if she wasn't back yet. Let's go, she'll be fine, she's Suze Simon, remember?"  
  
These words brought no comfort to me.  
  
"Anyway, I want to get to know you as a friend..." Cee Cee said as I reluctantly grabbed all the shopping bags and left with her to her car. Through the whole car ride, Miss. Webb talked, I answered her, and I looked for Susannah.  
  
Later...  
  
I came to Susannah's house and walked in and to my dismay, Susannah wasn't home yet. Her mother asked where Susannah was and I said she went to Cee Cee's house to watch a movie.  
  
But I knew that that was a lie. All of this was like a dream.  
  
I brought all her new possessions to her room and started to hang up her dress that she looked so pure and beautiful in when I thought of what could have happened to Susannah.  
  
She's fine...just late, that's all; no one caused any mischief or harmed my querida.  
  
And yet a feeling of foreboding fear clutched at my heart until it hurt. I decided to write in my diary.  
  
It is Thursday and I just went to the mall with Susannah Simon. I've bought an engagement ring for later purpose and we looked at the house I've decided to buy. I've already bought it and it's going to be finished before next year.  
  
Yet Susannah has gone missing, I do not know what happened but I have a feeling that Paul has something to do with it, I-  
  
All of a sudden, Susannah opened the door slowly and she looked at me wearily. I glanced at her and swore under my breath. Her clothes were all tattered and she was limping and she was leaning against the wall and her legs looked like gelatin.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as I hurried to her.  
  
She took one look at me with those beautiful green eyes that were full of sorrow and pain and then she said something that made my blood boil, "Paul" and then she fell into my arms. Her eyes were so hollow looking...My beautiful querida was weak and I lifted her back up and held her tightly. I closed my eyes and asked God for help. Paul es tales bastardo. Él debe quemarse en infierno ahora.  
  
PAUL was responsible for this?! What did he do to my querida? Could he have- --no, even a demon wouldn't do such a thing, then I asked myself with a tremor in my voice,  
  
"What did Paul do to you querida?" I felted the side of her face and then I looked at her closely.  
  
She was bruised. Not all that badly but bruised the same. I glanced at her clothes and noticed that they were torn and she wasn't dressed properly, she wasn't wearing her...bra because you could see her bra through her blouse. Her hair was disheveled and she had a gaunt look about her. Then I knew, for this was how all the girls looked after they-  
  
"Did he rape you?" I demanded. "Did Paul rape you, querida?"  
  
I laid her on her bed and ran to the kitchen, grabbed ice, towels, and bruise patches then I ran back to comfort Susannah.  
  
I looked her over again and noticed that her legs were rather far apart and she was clutching herself protectively even though it was obvious that she was very, very weak. I tried to put her legs together but then she gave a shriek and curled up into a ball.  
  
I put a wet towel to Susannah's sweating neck and face. She was hyperventilating and I tried to soothe her. I laid her head against my chest and waited two hours. During the two hours, I placed the bruise patches on the bruises that were visible.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay, I'm here now...everything's going to be okay."  
  
All of a sudden, she spoke.  
  
"No, it's not." She got up gingerly and looked me in the eye. "Nothing's okay. Jesse,"-a tear fell from her face-"Jesse, he did more than just rape me,"-I felt my heart sink, this was bad-"I'm, I'm not a," she burst into tears-"I'm not a Virgin anymore! Paul stole my virginity away from me! And I'm only seventeen! And he screwed me and kept doing it again and again and I didn't want him to but he kept on doing it and he killed me! And it hurts a lot and nothing's going to take the pain away! I'm scarred for life and he's probably going to do it again when I'm asleep! What will Father Dom say?"  
  
I was shocked then I felt anger well up inside of me. Paul did this? Paul stole Susannah's virginity away?! Paul, Satan himself did it and I didn't even know? Now Susannah couldn't wear white on our wedding day? He, he stole my querida.  
  
He really did win this time; he stole Susannah's virginity, body, soul, and life. He had done the most devastating thing to me, hurting my querida and taking away her virginity and leaving her to rot in misery! Curse Paul! Damn him! Send him to hell for this! I felt like ripping his head off. How could I be so stupid! How could Paul be such a bastardo! That, that- castigue para lo que él lo hizo!  
  
"Susannah!" I croaked angrily. "He did? That BASTARDO! He should vaya al infierno!" I started swearing in Spanish only to make Susannah scream in pain and frustration. I quickly stopped my fuming.  
  
"Susannah, I'm sorry about this, if Paul were here right now, I'd kill him. I'm sorry for not being there, forgive me. Susannah today wasn't supposed to be like this, Paul wasn't supposed to make love to you, I was-" I stopped talking and quickly said, "I was supposed to protect you, isn't that what a boyfriend's supposed to do?" I smiled and held her close. I almost revealed my true feelings for her. She smiled and put her arms around her waist and looked up. I saw tears well up inside her eyes and that broke my heart. I felt like shattered glass.  
  
"Do you-"  
  
Then David came.  
  
"Suze, Mom made me give you this Pepto-Bismol for your cramp, are you alright? Anything else you request and I'll gladly get." Susannah smiled and said, "Can you get me MY Advil too? I think my period's back."  
  
David nodded and left, leaving the bottle of pink liquid in our room.  
  
"Are you bleeding anywhere?" I asked suddenly. She nodded weakly. "I got cut by the binds he tied around me."  
  
What? He TIED HER UP? Paul, vaya al infierno!! I've never felt this anger before but then it was there. I kissed Susannah's face gently.  
  
"Don't worry, the wounds will heal." And I meant that in a hundred ways. Then I bowed.  
  
"I shall be your "servant" for the time being since you're in pain. Would you like anything?" I felt that the least I could do was fetch things and play dog until she got better.  
  
"Well," she brightened up. "I need a bath. I feel dirty but I know the dirt won't come out."  
  
"Should you tell your mom about this?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head and I said, "Stay here, I'll get your bath started and I'll bring your pajamas. Bubbles or no bubbles?"  
  
She laughed slightly and it made me feel a bit better. "Bubbles and get the candles, towel, and music ready please?"  
  
I nodded willingly and bowed, "Always glad to please you."  
  
"That's so sweet Jesse, thank you, I'm glad you're here and alive and well."  
  
That made my insides squirm. Ignoring that, I turned on my heel and left Susannah, after I kissed her hand. I wanted to make her feel queenly.  
  
Two minutes later, Susannah was in the jasmine bubble bath I had prepared for her. It wasn't too hot and not too cold. Just right... (That phrase reminded me of the stories I would tell my sisters)  
  
I put the towel right next to her as she stood clothed, lit candles and blew out the match, dimmed the light, turned on music, put lotion and such next to her, bowed and left, locking the door and standing outside of it, making sure nothing bad happened.  
  
"If you need me," I called, "I'm just outside the door."  
  
"Thank you," she said, her voice cracking and I felt something clog my throat but I didn't know what it was. I had tried so many times to tell her that I loved her but I was such a coward, and Paul already claimed her. Was I too late? Did she not love me?  
  
I didn't care. I sat outside her door, listening to her splashing around in the water and the music while I read the book, "Withering Heights" half- heartedly. I flipped the page and I heard Susannah crying softly. I felt myself drop the book and then I leaned against the wall.  
  
Why her, why did she of all people get raped? Why me, why was I so madly in love with her that I would get images that Father Dominic would despise and send me to confession?  
  
I listened to her cry and felt a weight inside of me. I wish I could comfort her; I wish I can stop the endless pain she feels. But I can't, all I can do is listen and watch, it's too late.  
  
"Susannah, are you alright?" I called to her.  
  
"I'm fine, just-just the smell of the candles are getting to my-head." I smiled. Brave Susannah will deny the inevitable and not admit her pain. Inedible  
  
"Susannah, don't lie to me, do you honestly need anything? A drink, a book? What do you want?"  
  
"No, I want someone that loves me, appreciates me and the fact that I'm a girl and someone who's kind and strong and-can you get me that?" she said softly, so quietly that I had to lean against the door just to hear her.  
  
I felt myself shudder and open my mouth. I was going to reply when Susannah's mother burst into the room. I heard myself cursed under my breath in Spanish then I stopped as quickly as it came. I was just about to tell Susannah my true feelings for her!!  
  
"Suzie? Are you in there? David told me your period was back, do you have pads in there?"  
  
I heard Susannah groan and then I felt myself blush crimson. Susannah's mother looked at me and realized that I was there.  
  
"Oh, hello Jesse, dear, can you go in there and check if Suzie's alright? She doesn't like me invading her privacy but she might like it if you do."  
  
I turned an even deeper shade of red. Summoning as must courage as I could (I did not want to see Susannah after what that bastardo did to her), I said, "No thank you, I think Susannah's fine. Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Yes, why don't you come on downstairs now?"  
  
"It's okay, I'm waiting for Susannah."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Suze's POV  
  
Mothers. Even though the door is WAY far away from the tub, I could still hear the conversation perfectly.  
  
My hair was tied up in a bun by Jesse and I closed my eyes as I listened to the music.  
  
Ah...peace at last.  
  
"...wish I could save the world, like I was super girl... The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talkin' 'bout love, but lately I've been jaded, life got so complicated...but with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothin' but a t-shirt on I never felt so beautiful baby as I do now, now that I'm with you..."  
  
(A/N: I know, Jessica Simpson, oh well, it suits, at least most of the words do)  
  
I love Jesse, he was being so helpful, getting my bath started and carrying me and everything, after what Paul did. Jesse seemed really upset; I hope he didn't burst a blood vessel. I heard Jesse shift around outside my door. How sweet! He was guarding me, I felt loved.  
  
Maybe it's because I AM loved...  
  
"...you speak and it's like a song and just like that all my walls come down, it's like a private joke, just meant for us to know...everybody else just fades away, sometimes it's hard to breathe, just knowing you found me...come and take me, love you, save me, like nobody else..."  
  
I really do love Jesse, how can I tell him that?  
  
"Susannah? Are you ready to come out now? You've been in there for three hours and I'm worried that you'll be so pruned that you'll look like a raisin. Get dress and I'll tuck you in before I eat."  
  
I dipped my hands in the sudsy water and washed my face with a towel. I'm coming! I thought as I gingerly got up. I had even forgotten about the pain. I looked around and noticed something was missing; Jesse and I both forgot about one major issue, we didn't grab clothes for me!  
  
Aw shit.  
  
"Err, JESSE!" I called. I heard him drop his book and press his ear against the door.  
  
"You called?" he joked.  
  
"We forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My clothes."  
  
"Oh, um, hold on. Wait-aren't they on the toilet?"  
  
I glanced at the toilet, ten yards AWAY.  
  
"Err, I can't reach them...and I can't get out of the tub due to the fact that my arms are bruised..."  
  
I heard movement and Jesse come back to the door. "Can you walk to the door?" he asked.  
  
I tried to support myself with my bruised arms but it didn't work. I slipped and went back in the water.  
  
"Jesse, I can't, I-can't get up." I said as I coughed up water.  
  
I noticed an odd silence. "Is the door locked?" Jesse asked meekly.  
  
I squinted at the doorknob and it was. Shit...major shit...  
  
"Do you have to come in?" I asked, I tried to get up again but it wasn't quite working. Gosh, hate being disabled!  
  
"Err...I wish I were a ghost again right now, then I could help you, I didn't realize that you were THAT badly bruised, now the more the reason why I should kill Paul, that bastardo. And I had five sisters so I know how to help you."  
  
"NO! DON'T Say THAT you want to be a GHOST!" I shrieked. "Just, just come in, I'll use the towel and cover myself up, um, the spare key is over in the closet ledge. Grab it, come in, and hand me my PJs that are on the toilet."  
  
I heard Jesse mutter a quick okay and leave. I sighed, covered my body with a towel and closed my eyes. What next, my towel slips or what?  
  
Then the door burst and in came Jesse.  
  
"Querida, you alright?" he asked. He rushed over to the toilet, grabbed my PJs and then carried me out of the tub. "Can you stand?" he asked.  
  
I tried and fell, only to be caught by Jesse. (...I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground, with nothing but a t-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful, baby as I do now, now that I'm with you...) And then chaos struck. As Jesse caught me, my towel loosened slightly to reveal a BIG bruise above my chest (Luckily, the towel didn't slip so much has to show the one on my breast)  
  
I heard Jesse suck in his breath. "NOMBRE DE DIOS, SUSANNAH!! What did he DO to you?!" with that, without me putting on my clothes (which were supposed to have the aid of Jesse since my mom couldn't know about this and couldn't dress me) he hauled me to his bed. (NOT LIKE THAT! More in a brotherly way)  
  
He was f-u-m-i-n-g! I swear, he was cussing in Spanish but I was enjoying it all the same. "NOMBRE DE DIOS, Susannah, why didn't you tell me this before? Where else are the bruises? Tell me before I look myself, I had five sisters and I would take care of them no matter the circumstances, I know that they all..." he ran into the bathroom and came out with this weird paste thingy. What is he, my mother?  
  
"Chill Jesse, chill, okay, I just have bruises all over me, okay? And they hurt like heck. What are you going to do? I mean, it's okay, I can take a little pain-" I winced as I tried to move. "Ouch!!"  
  
"I should get your mother, Susannah, where are they?" he was shuffling stuff around.  
  
"Um, two are in the un-namable places, the rest are too, and they cover my WHOLE body."  
  
I heard Jesse groan then he looked up and muttered, "Dios,"  
  
Then to me he said, "I'm getting your mother."  
  
"NOOO! I can't just say that I fell off my bike! She will NOT believe me, especially if they cover my chest."  
  
Jesse was trying everything. "Um, can you cover yourself in this paste?"  
  
I tried to flap my arms but they hurt so much that I stopped and grimaced.  
  
"Can't, it hurts a lot."  
  
Jesse turned red. "I'm getting a stick."  
  
He opened the window and crawled out, and came back seconds later with a BRANCH.  
  
"Are you trying to whip me?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"No, no, I'm trying to help you." HELP ME?!  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He used his pocketknife and whittle away wood on the end so that it was flatter than the rest of the branch.  
  
He quickly shut his eyes, tied a handkerchief around his eyes (Why do guys nowadays not want to see me in the buff? Especially Jesse, huh?) And he grabbed the stick after he applied that freaky paste on it and poked my shin tensely.  
  
"Because I do not want to invade your privacy, you have to tell me where the stick is so then I can apply the lotion."  
  
I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me to I said, "Okay, you are poking the bruise on my shin." I tightened the towel around me. (In case you didn't know, I was sitting up) "Okay, if it's one of your limbs, I'll just apply it myself." He mumbled and took off the hankie quickly and started to rub in the lotion. "I'm supposed to do this to all your bruises but..." his voice trailed off. The lotion was working; my shin didn't ach as bad but it still hurt even the bruise was going away!  
  
"YAY! Maybe I can still make it to the party..." I thought.  
  
I watched Jesse dedicatedly apply the lotion on both my legs, then my neck (He smothered my whole body with that thing) face, arms, everywhere that wasn't covered with the towel. Then came the question; who was going to apply it onto the "other" parts? The lotion was working; just it still was hard to move my limbs.  
  
"There, now you'll be able to move and the bruises should go away soon, did I miss anything?" Jesse said, his eyes very bright and beautiful and his hair very crisp looking...  
  
SNAP OUT OF IT.  
  
"Err; yeah, as a matter of fact, you forgot the other parts that you can't see." I said as I tried to get up. I did for three seconds, and then I fell back onto his bed. Joy...  
  
"Oh, well can you wear a bathing suit at the least?" he asked. He was kneeling in front of me and I had the perfect view of his abs...  
  
STOP IT THIS INSTANT!  
  
"I'll try..." I replied.  
  
He took me to the bathroom, handed me my new green bikini and closed the door. I put it on with quite a bit of effort and twenty minutes later, I came (more like limped) out. (Hey, don't blame me if I can't move any muscle of mine, all cause of *cough* BASTARD)  
  
Jesse seemed to be in a state of shock as I came out. He didn't realize that he just tipped over something which is very odd of him since he normally is calm and collected.  
  
"Jesse, you okay?" I asked with a touch of concern.  
  
"No-no, it's-jus-just that, you, you look nice even though you have all those, bruises because of...him." He stuttered. I raised an eyebrow, the only thing that seemed to move without pain when I wanted it to.  
  
Jesse turned red and grabbed the cream and told me to lie down and that I would not feel a thing in his soothing voice.  
  
And I trusted him. I lay down on my stomach as he applied the cream gently and rubbed it into my skin on my back, my legs, then he made me do the private *cough* *cough*. It was a nice massage, especially since Jesse was the masseur. (LOOK IT UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW!!!)  
  
Talk about charitable!  
  
"Thanks Jesse," I murmured.  
  
"Your welcome, querida, get some rest, you want to make it to the party, don't you?"  
  
I yawned and looked at the clock. 12:57 p.m.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, good night," I said and I fell asleep, on Jesse's comfy, warm bed.  
  
I wondered where Jesse was going to sleep.  
  
What was weird was that I was in my skimpy bikini, and that I felt weight to my left, a kiss on my lips, and then a presence near me.  
  
Hmm, was that true?  
  
Or was that just what I wanted to happen?  
  
Must have been my imagination, right?  
  
Clearly I was wrong when I woke up the next morning for there was Jesse; sound asleep next to me with his arms around my waist.  
  
How sweet,  
  
All that massaging must have tired him out.  
  
I checked the clock, it was 1:36 a.m. and I decided to get some more sleep. I snuggled against Jesse's warm chest and felt him shift around and then I fell asleep, to see Jesse's face inches away from mine.  
  
Before I fell asleep, I heard Jesse mumble, "I love you querida."  
  
I guess he got the habit from me.  
  
Wait...did he just say that?!  
  
Or, no, could he have said that?!  
  
I don't believe it...I wish I recorded that, what's he dreaming?  
  
I was about to ask, then I realized that he was asleep so I decided to wait. I cuddled back into the blankets and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Well, how does it sound? Hey authors, how do you do the italics and bolds and underlines and stuff? I can't do IT!!! WAH, NO!! Anyway, press the little button that says Go and type a review, I'm desperate!!!!  
  
Twelve pages, TWELVE! God, see how much I have to do for you people that read this? And I spent like, three days typing this and getting ideas! If I don't get another review I'll kill...starting with...___ 


	16. Back to Crissi, Paul, and Pawn Lady

Ch 16 Back to Crissi and Paul and Pawn Lady  
  
A/N: Hi, and thanks for reading this! I'm going to bring Crissi, Pawn Lady, and Paul back into the picture, sorry!  
  
And the words like freak screw and arse and biatch mean the cuss words in Crissi's POV and Paul's, just a bit of a heads up. Thanks for all the reviews, you people keep an author going.  
  
I realized that Crissi is sick-minded and wrong like Paul; they are perfect for each other in my story. In Meg Cabot's books, I think of Paul as the normal, kind of gross guy, in my story, he's just WRONG. (Crissi's room is rated R material)  
  
Yeah, it seems like I've copied people but really, I haven't, I don't know why but it seems like I did and don't take offense authors but I really didn't know that I did that, I was even going to add the song immortal long before Querida-1303, I've been writing these a long time ago, I just edit the chapters, I mean, this chapter was ready practically a month ago, as well as the rest of these chapters, seriously, just my computer hates me and doesn't let me get the stories on sometimes!  
  
If I seem arrogant, I mean not to but I really didn't copy any ideas.  
  
Confession time is now over.  
  
Crissi's POV  
  
"So, do you normally talk to yourself?"  
  
Freak you, jackass.  
  
I'm referring to the dumb ass in front of me, talking to me as if I'm some lunatic, which I am, just I don't admit it.  
  
Mr. "Medley" is bald and has the ugliest nose, it's like a snout really and his face is all scrunched up in this kind looking way and he's super ugly, I think his mother disowned him in his youth which was probably one hundred years ago.  
  
This PIG is my shrink and right now, I'm in the loony bin, but not for long.  
  
I've been stuck in this freakin' place for what seems like forever and I'm getting out, too bad people in California don't frisk people like they do in New York...nor do they ask for social security numbers and crap.  
  
I'm going to get Jesse and Suze back for this.  
  
Where's my mom? Probably making out with the neighbor and she doesn't give a shit that her daughter is here, in fact I don't think she even knows.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
Oh, and another thing, I gave Mr. Medley a fake name, I was going to give Suze's but then I realized that she'd be in "Trouble" so I pitied her and I'm acting like an unstable kid who needs what she demands.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Play innocent, Crissi, maybe he'll let you go without a fight...  
  
"Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course I am, just that, I'm really, really, really thirsty, can you go get me a Pepsi? PLEASE, like NOW."  
  
He nodded and left. Honestly, these Californians trust people WAY too much, especially in a loony bin. They don't expect that girls my age sometimes carry pepper spray and a knife.  
  
I decided that today, I wasn't going to use the knife unless I have to, I might accidentally kill someone again. *cough* *cough*that one police dude, that one garbage man, Katrina, Sean's girlfriend and many more, but I've never been caught.  
  
Sean.  
  
Where was he? Why isn't he here to bail me out, I mean, he does love me, right? Okay, I haven't been the nicest but still, that doesn't mean that I don't love him...okay, I don't love him do I...  
  
"Here you go Mary, anything else I can get for you?" he handed me a Pepsi can.  
  
Gosh, all these dumb butts ruin my thoughts, be nice...Crissi, be good...I reminded myself.  
  
I decided to be nice, "Yeah, can I go now?"  
  
He shook his bald head and smiled. He studied my outfit carefully which I could see why, it was my BEST hooker outfit and here he comes about to criticize it and then he said,  
  
"Nope, your aunt sent you here for a purpose, now tell me what I ask and then you can go."  
  
Hmmm...tempting...  
  
No.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Medley but I've got to go." I said calmly.  
  
He gave me a puzzled look and then I quickly grabbed the pepper spray can and sprayed his face full blast until I thought the pig had enough.  
  
He screamed and covered his face which was dripping. I ran and ran out to here an alarm go off which Mr. Medley pushed.  
  
Wow, they have alarms?  
  
Awesome...  
  
I sprinted past the "security guards" (all they do is eat and not do anything) and out into the sunshine...oh, I'm going to get Suzie and Jesse back, with the help of Paul and Sean if he wants, poor Sean won't know what hit him though, I mean, he doesn't like me, he's hot, and he needs to be exorcised.  
  
I was so going to see my face in the newspaper today.  
  
I ran to my house, took out the keys and opened the door and raced inside to my mom's room. (She doesn't know that I'm a hooker and if she does she won't let me, even though she's half-hooker too herself and if she does find out, more time in the loony bin)  
  
I opened her door to find her with a guy, you know what I mean. (I guess my mom's my role model, we both get head with a guy twenty-four-seven and we look alike except she looks thirty)  
  
"Hey mom," I said casually as if I see my mom with a guy every day, which is true.  
  
"Hey honey," her voice was muffled and in deep concentration. So she didn't know what happened, me going to the asylum.  
  
"I'll be in my room." I said and I left her to continue (she was probably going to be pregnant the next day anyway) her business. I just realized that my mom doesn't like me and that she's never been in my room, ever.  
  
I unlocked my door that said,  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ROOM" and  
  
"Go unless you want to freak me" (the other freak),  
  
"Beware, hooker alert",  
  
The different positions of sex and  
  
"I'll do it if it's bigger than your shoe size"  
  
And went inside to find a note taped my poster on the other side of the door:  
  
"Dear Crissandra-" it was Sean, "I'm sorry but I've decided to leave you since you obviously don't love me.  
  
Don't worry, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm happy that you're not my girlfriend anymore and you can go "screw" that Paul of yours since mine isn't good enough for a prostitute like you, I'm moving into a friend's house. (A/N: *Cough* *cough* Jesse!)  
  
From, Sean PS: I know that you killed my girlfriend Katrina." (A/N: YAY, Sean dumped Crissi, YAY!!!)  
  
Damn, talk about harsh!  
  
Oh well, his lost, let's see if he can kind a girl that's better at it since he never would let me.  
  
I sighed and sat on my black bed with skulls on it.  
  
Wow, I just realized that I'm gothic and a hooker! Big accomplishment.  
  
I get all my stuff from my favorite store:  
  
"Gothic World and Hooker Haven"  
  
In that store are tons of things needed to be a gothic and hooker, it's like a normal person's Kroger or K mart and stuff like that.  
  
It's got the medicine (sex pills, things that help your hangover)  
  
The food, (all related to sex thank you)  
  
The cosmetics (Black, black, and black, lip gloss, eyeliner, whatever)  
  
The clothes, (black, and all either punk, low-cut or missing a part, or gothic style, all my taste except the punk style pants, I need TIGHT)  
  
The supplies (nudie calendars, sexy model calendars, just plain wrong stationary, pencils with a...yeah, condoms, pads, tampons)  
  
And etc all at a very cheap price, I just found out that they had one in Carmel!  
  
I looked at my customized room. (A/M: you don't have to read these four paragraphs, they just describe her room)  
  
On the black walls were posters of my favorite band and nude guys and posters of other famous hookers and sex related topics (Let me suck you, Christ is no Lord, those cute little bunnies, playboy, etc) (A/N: yeah...I'm Christian and do not approve of that kind of stuff, that's why Crissi is like this) and the lava lamps have skulls and eyes in them instead of fish and crap and my VIP tickets to see a band are on the computer and my hooker pass is hanging on the doorknob as well as my bra.  
  
Imagine a black sheeted bed that's been made out on a hundred times and it has skulls, a broken cross and lips on it, matching pillows and blankets, the bed post are skulls and a skewered head, the carpeting is black with a rug over it that says, "Sexy 4eva" and has a guy and girl locked together, my black Dell (Complete with AIM) was in a corner on a desk with skulls and a skewered head (All my furniture had that and is black, everything in my room is black except the posters and things I can move) the door is painted black and the doorknob is a skull, the closet is the same (walk in, full of my hooker outfits and crap) right next to the door, the only light source is this purple neon glow from the ceiling and it makes the room really dim even though its neon, the chair is shaped like a person, the clock is a skull, I have skull ornaments all over, the bookshelf is full of books talking about sex and ways on how to get a guy and being gothic, my stereo is the bomb and my guitar is in the corner; it's all really cozy actually.  
  
The bathroom is the perfect make-out place, the Jacuzzi tub is shaped like a broken heart, the mirror is and the shower is too and all my underclothes hand on a rack and that includes my thongs and bras and lingerie.  
  
Everything's black except the normal lighting, the massage things are in a corner, my makeup all put in the medicine cabinet, and my tampons and the condoms are in the cabinet.  
  
The kind of room you'd like, huh.  
  
"CRISSI, I'M GOING OUT, THE FOOD'S ON THE STOVE!" it was mom, going to a motel to have head no doubt.  
  
"Sure mom, have fun." What a role model.  
  
I shut my eyes and listened to my favorite band play, "The Day that I Die" then I smiled to myself.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Paul's number.  
  
I wanted to have some fun.  
  
"Yeah?" it was Paul and he sounded bored.  
  
"Hey Paul, it's Crissi." I put on my sexiest voice.  
  
"Oh Hi," he sounded happy, I think.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come over? My mom's going out to a motel and I'm home alone."  
  
"Sure, why not, should I get anything?"  
  
"No, I've got everything, just bring your penis and we'll have fun."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, where do you live?"  
  
"24 Scenic Drive."  
  
"Wow that close, huh."  
  
"Yup, just ring the doorbell, I'll be ready."  
  
I hung up. Yay, some excitement, I really needed it since the hooker bar was closed in the morning.  
  
I went to the bathroom and changed into a negligee, then wondering if I overdid it, changed into a super low-cut tie-on belly shirt and a super tight skirt that went up to the middle of my thigh.  
  
Difficult...hooker attire or negligee...  
  
Before I could decide, the doorbell rang.  
  
Shit, oh well, I'll just let Paul decide then.  
  
I hurried down the stairs realized that the rest of the house looked normal and rich (Since we BOTH are whores and get money from that) and opened the door to see Paul dressed casually.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hi yourself, where's the room?" Paul pushed me aside and looked around carelessly. "Nice place."  
  
"Thanks, it's upstairs, I'll show you-" I was cut short by Paul.  
  
"Was it you that came to my house that one day?" he said sternly. I blinked. Yeah, it was me.  
  
"Yeah, it was, why? I'm not good enough for you or something?"  
  
Before he could answer, Paul kissed me to shut me up.  
  
I grinned mischievously and kissed him back hard.  
  
He lifted me up and took me upstairs to my mom's room, the first room upstairs.  
  
Okay, no detail but we had fun...  
  
I mean, I'm super good at this or else why would I be professionally paid to do it, huh?  
  
Paul's POV (It's Thursday)  
  
After I dropped Suze off, I went home feeling content and pleased. Oh yeah Jesse, who's the baller now? Who's the BALLER now?  
  
I got to my house and parked my BMW in the garage.  
  
Jesse, don't deny it, I won, I totally won.  
  
Suze won't be able to go to that party with you now will she?  
  
She won't be able to wear that purty lil' dress that she bought just for you without being in pain!  
  
I'm good...  
  
I opened the door to find my grandpa STANDING at the door. I didn't know that my Pops could use his legs!  
  
Where was the nurse?  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing, we just have fun, at least I did, and that's all."  
  
Then I went to my room where Suze was when I raped her. Do I feel bad about it? Yeah right, I've done that loads of times, I mean, they are going to haunt me like those stupid ghost that I don't help.  
  
I picked up her bra that I left in there and put it in a drawer.  
  
Gosh, I read her thoughts and they were really upset, she was saying how she hated me which I know she doesn't and that it really hurt.  
  
Damn straight.  
  
I was about to go call her to check up on her (She probably told her mommy) when the phone rang.  
  
Suze?  
  
No, Crissi, the prostitute.  
  
How do I know?  
  
I have caller ID.  
  
Gosh, even though Suze looks exactly like her, Crissi's different, I don't know why; I just don't like the idea of liking a girl that does it all the time...  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" I said dully.  
  
"Hey Paul, its Crissi." Do I look like an idiot to her? She's the pineapple here! Brunette on the outside, Blonde on the inside.  
  
"Oh Hi," I decided to act like I wanted to; I know what she's going to ask me, she's so predictable. I mean, that one time when she was pretending to be Suze, I liked that but when I found out, I was kind of pissed.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come over? My mom's going out to a motel and I'm home alone." Like mother like daughter, eh?  
  
"Sure, why not, should I get anything?" I looked at the time. 6:45 p.m.  
  
"No, I've got everything, just bring your penis and we'll have fun." Yeah, like I can detach it or something, I'm no eunuch! (GUY TORTURE!) And if a guy could do that that's just wrong! I shuddered then gained my composure.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, where do you live?" I took out a post-it note and pen.  
  
"24 Scenic Drive." I wrote that down.  
  
"Wow that close, huh." I said monotonously. I live on Scenic Drive too. (Remember in the book Haunted?)  
  
"Yup, just ring the doorbell, I'll be ready." I'm sure you will be Crissi...she's probably deciding what to wear right now...  
  
She hung up and then I did. I turned around and bumped into m grandpa.  
  
God, what's with the old hag?  
  
"I heard that." He said stiffly, "Paul, what are you doing? First you go after this one girl, then another."  
  
I just nodded in an irk fashion then realized something. "Wait-were you LISTENING to our conversation?"  
  
Pops looked down at me and said, "Which one, the brown headed girl that you raped or the one on the telephone?"  
  
How rude, no almost dead guy should eavesdrop, that is uncalled for.  
  
"Pops, I didn't just rape her," I grinned and then said, "And I'm going out to have fun, no biggie."  
  
"Do I look like an idiot to you?"  
  
Great, he was going to lecture me about "Don't go messing with women" for a while...  
  
I looked at the clock, it's been ten minutes!  
  
"Yes, you do now if you don't mind, I've got to run." I turned around to the garage.  
  
"Oh and another thing," I said, "Where's the dude?"  
  
Pops looked upset, "I had to knock him out or else I couldn't have this talk."  
  
Ah, the old man's still violent. "Ah, okay, got to run, have fun Pops!"  
  
Then I left.  
  
I heard him mutter, "Why did I take him in?"  
  
I grinned to myself. Ah, I'm trouble aren't I?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Two Hours Later...around 8:00 p.m. when Jesse's helping Susannah's bath.  
  
"Paul?" Crissi was leaning against my chest, both of us tired and rather satisfied and both kind of naked. "Yes?" I rubbed her smooth shoulder. "What?"  
  
"I was thinking...can we exorcise Suze even though she's alive?  
  
I stopped rubbing her shoulder and glanced at her. "What?!"  
  
She looked at me with her cold green eyes, so much more different than Suze's kind, warm ones. "You heard me, can we exorcise Suze? I really don't want all the competition in getting Jesse."  
  
WHY ARE ALL THESE FUC*ING PEOPLE AFTER THAT FREAK?! WHY NOT ME? WHY DO ALL THESE HOT GIRLS LIKE JESSE? I BET EVEN KELLY PRESCOTT WOULD GO AFTER HIM.  
  
"Hey, I like Suze, she's cool." I said defensively.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What about me? We look alike...why her, huh? Is she better at sex or something?" she said sarcastically and punched my arm.  
  
I didn't reply. Instead, I got dressed.  
  
"Crissi, you CAN but it's not right because it takes a lot of effort and..."  
  
She stopped me. "SO? I'm ready, I'll do it myself then, just tell me how to."  
  
I shook my head. "Sorry, no can do."  
  
Then I left that room.  
  
I ran down the staircase only to have Crissi pursue me, still butt-naked. (I guess she normally struts around like that.) I shuddered.  
  
"Come on Paul, help me out, just teach me and maybe I won't exorcise her, if you don't I'll just find out myself."  
  
How?  
  
She continued talking. "I mean, ugh, just tell me, please? I'll do it with you again!'  
  
Isn't she getting a little desperate?  
  
"Like I said before, no, go ask someone, I don't care, but Suze is mine so piss off."  
  
She stuck her middle finger in the air and said, "Fine, be that way, now I'm really going to exorcise her. Freak you and get out of my house!"  
  
For a moment I was scared but then I realized that Suze didn't care for me so I shrugged. I mean, she hated me and why should I chase after HER when I could have ANY girl at the snap of my fingers?  
  
But would Crissi really do that?  
  
I replied back by sticking my middle finger in the air and I turned around, feeling that she was studying my butt.  
  
I opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
I got to my car, gunned the engine and sped out of her driveway.  
  
I waved as I left and I had a feeling that she said a bad word.  
  
Crissi's POV 9:00 p.m.  
  
Screw this, I was upset. I ran to my room and got dressed.  
  
I knew what I had to do, I had to exorcise Sean and either kill or exorcise Suze.  
  
How was I going to do that? I didn't know.  
  
Stupid Paul, that bastard, forget him, I was after Jesse... he doesn't realize how hot he is...  
  
I know, stupid going after a dead guy, right?  
  
Not for a shifter. (I'm not really a mediator since I don't HELP lost souls and I'm not on the social list with girls)  
  
I was going around finding my ghost busting kick-ass outfit when I opened a trunk and a picture flew out of it.  
  
I cautiously picked it up.  
  
It was Katrina, Sean's former girlfriend mediator Shifter dudette, the one I "accidentally" killed.  
  
Okay, it was no accident.  
  
I was jealous of her for some stupid reason, she had the looks, the clothes, everything (She had Sean who was hot) and then I killed her with my lovely knife that's got skulls engraved on it. (Why did I do that I have no idea since I can have any guy since I'm a hooker.)  
  
I love skulls.  
  
This is what happens when I get jealous.  
  
I "accidentally" kill someone and dump their body (which was dressed in a nice pastel skirt and blouse) in the sewer and when the police found her body I was already in California.  
  
How do I know?  
  
It was on the news.  
  
And it was all my work.  
  
You should have seen Katrina's body, it was all green and he blood was blackish and it was cool.  
  
Problem is, the police suspect me, but they'll never know. I'm good at killing people.  
  
Just that when I got to California, a ghost was waiting for me...  
  
She was wearing a pastel skirt...and a blouse...  
I was in the airport...  
  
She saw me...  
  
I was getting my suitcase...  
  
She saw Sean...  
  
Sean didn't see her...  
  
And we made eye contact...  
  
And she said loudly that she was going to kill me...  
  
And she was mad...  
  
And that was the last time I saw her...  
  
And did I mention that she was holding a knife and she's British but  
she moved to Michigan?  
  
Ready to stab it into me...  
  
"I'LL be BACK!" she had screamed, "And Pawn will realize that I'm back and we'll both kill you!"  
  
Aw shit, another nutcase after me.  
  
So I ran into the car after grabbing my luggages.  
  
A/N: So? How was it? I finally got Crissi back into this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Tell me if it sucks... 


	17. Puzzle Pieces

Ch 17 Puzzle Pieces  
  
Suze's POV  
  
*This is a dream*  
  
Jesse got onto his knee. "Susannah Simon, will you marry me?"  
  
I gawked at him. "You want ME to marry you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't know Jesse, I really like Paul, and his is bigger than yours."  
  
It was his turn to do the gaping. "What?" Jesse's dark eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"You heard me; I like Paul, now get away from me." And I punched me in the face.  
  
"What about all he things I've done to you? Especially after what he DID to you! I love you!" Jesse pleaded, boy, it was getting desperate!  
  
"So?"  
  
"Querida, I love you, don't you understand?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, NOW you tell me, why didn't you tell me a year earlier? All those times you could have told me!" I was upset.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to like me?"  
  
"Prove to me that yours is bigger."  
  
That was absurd! Jesse thought, as I read his mind. "I, I guess if you really want me to."  
  
"No, let Me do it..."  
  
*end of dream*  
  
"NO!" I shouted and I woke up to see Jesse staring at me, his hand on MY HAND. I was still lying in his bed and he was next to me! I'm starting to get use to his whole "I'm alive" thing...  
  
Yes!  
  
"Susannah, you alright?" he asked me. I felt his calloused thumb move on my hand. His warm hand...  
  
I nodded and felt the back of my neck. It was covered with sweat.  
  
"I'm fine." I choked. That dream was whacked!  
  
Jesse studied me oddly, "No you're not...you're sweating. What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
I opened my mouth and all of a sudden, a ghost popped up between us ruining a perfect moment. I felt my heart jolt and me jump up a foot.  
  
It was Sean.  
  
The not as hot as Jesse blonde dude!  
  
Wait, what was he doing here?  
  
Jesse read my mind I guess, or how else would he have said, "I made friends with him remember?"  
  
Oh.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked. I rubbed my shoulder, noticing that my bruises didn't hurt, at all.  
  
In fact, I didn't HAVE bruises!  
  
It was as if I wasn't raped which is something I'll never ever forget since I'll be bull-legged for a while...  
  
Sean looked uncomfortable and his brilliant blue eyes were sad looking. "Well, Crissandra isn't the best person in the world so I left her, to find out that she wants to exorcise you and me."  
  
I didn't understand him. Was he speaking Latin or something?  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.  
  
I was getting self-conscious, I mean, HELLO! I was sitting in bed with a hottie and another hottie pops up between us!  
  
I WAS STILL IN A SKIMPY BATHING SUIT FOR PETE'S SAKE and the straps were kind of loose...so the bloody thing kept slipping and I had to keep pulling it up and tying it. Couldn't I have just gone to the bathroom?  
  
No, instead I have to be the goody-goody little mediator and listen, plus I wanted to stay next to Jesse until the "Day that I Die".  
  
Why me?  
  
"Crissandra is not exactly...nice."  
  
I sat up so I could tie the strap better, God I hate these straps! Why did I even BUY this bikini?  
  
I nodded and I was still trying to tie the strap when chaos ensued;  
  
The straps had a silky feel to them. You know how silk things are really slippery, right? Well, the top piece of my two piece slipped. Luckily, Sean had gotten up and was staring out the window. Jesse however was a different story, he was still on the bed and he had been...staring at me...so guess what he saw...  
  
HOW EMBARASSING.  
  
Immediately, he turned SUPER red and got up and stood next to Sean by the window trying to keep him busy as I tried to pull it back into place.  
  
This is the last time I wear a bikini to sleep, what if it slipped when I was sleeping and Jesse fixed it?!  
  
Jesse isn't a very good distracter. Sean had turned around, and Jesse had to too, I am sad to say, turn around, and they both saw me trying very hard to make wrongs right. The base of the top piece was up to my belly button. Then, they both reddened and turned around slowly in a "trying to be polite" manner, and moved their backs toward me.  
  
I felt myself blush and I quickly turned around like a good girl and continued trying to tie the freaking strap. God, why me? I just had flashed two extremely hot guys with my womanly bits on ACCIDENT!!!  
  
I quickly tied my straps seven minutes later and brushed my hair out of my eyes.  
  
"So, we were saying?" I tried to resume life as if nothing happened.  
  
Gosh, why do guys that I like have to be so proper? If it were Paul he'd get the popcorn but no, these hotties need to give me my privacy.  
  
"It's okay you two, I'm decent..." I said apologetically since they still were staring outside the window but I noticed that their necks were abnormally red...  
  
They turned around slowly in sync and they relaxed slightly.  
  
Then, Sean sniggered slightly and said, "You ARE decent, right? Okay, as we were saying before THAT"-he waved a hand in my direction and I flushed again, gosh, rub it in will he? I glowered at him and I really did want to slap one of them...*Cough* *cough* Sean-  
  
"Crissandra wants to exorcise you, therefore, I'm here to help you and protect you, I heard her talking to Paul in her room and they said"-he looked at me-"actually Crissandra said that she wanted to exorcise you but Paul refused. I'm here also to save my own bloody self AND to see a girl without her top."  
  
I was SO praying that he meant that sarcastically. It was 9:34 a.m. and I had a lot of preparing to do for the party!  
  
I had to call CeeCee anyway. I got up and grabbed.  
  
"Sorry to break this up, but I still have morning breath so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to CHANGE, brush my teeth, soak in the tub for eternity until the party tomorrow and call CeeCee. I leave you two ALONE."  
  
I ran into the bathroom just as the strap started slipping AGAIN and I heard sniggering. I locked the door, sighed and looked into the mirror and dialed CeeCee's phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey CeeCee, what's up girl?" I said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"What's wrong? You're too cheerful. Did you do it with Jesse? Are you going to tell me right now?" she asked me frenziedly.  
  
I was about to say that Paul raped me then I stopped.  
  
Why does she predict my mood so well? She should be a psychic!  
  
"No, I didn't do it with Pau-I mean Jesse,"-I tried to change the subject as I heard CeeCee intake breath-"How did you think of your dress? It's AWESOME! Are you going with Adam?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know...I was going to ask him and when I got the chance I never did, but he said Jesse hit on you in a house. Did you make out on the bed?"  
  
Why is CeeCee so interested in my love life?  
  
"No, there was no bed-"  
  
She cut me off short. "Did you do it on the ground then?"  
  
Oh my God! "NO...why should we? We are a civilized and conservative couple, nothing special."  
  
"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "What happened when you went to search for your purse? How did you get home? You do know that your purse was in the Pacific store bag, right?"  
  
I paused. Should I tell CeeCee? "You don't want to know." I said. I fiddled with the light switch. On, off, on off...  
  
"No really, tell me, if you made-out with the palm trees I won't tell, I swear, just tell me something before I make something up and tell everyone at the party."  
  
"Really CeeCee, you don't want to know...if you must, let's just say I got myself landed into trouble."  
  
"Do tell. You mentioned Paul's name earlier in this conversation, I'm ready to listen."  
  
She WAS my best friend since I moved to California, other than Gina (Which I haven't called in a while) she was my only best friend.  
  
"Well...Paul WAS involved. I really don't want to talk about it." I lost my careless air and said, "CeeCee, I own you a lot at the party, let me just spill it all there."  
  
"Fine, but you really own me big time."  
  
"Okay then, I got to go, I just got up and I need a shower."  
  
"Yeah, probably going to finish your business with Jesse...hey wait!"  
  
I didn't wait. I hung up.  
  
I sighed and looked at my reflection. I didn't have any bags under my eyes which was good. I studied my shoulders. Any bruises?  
  
Nope. I was good to go.  
  
"Hey Jesse!" I called. I started to brush that old chestnut mane of mine.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
A pause. "Its 7:00 a.m. and its Friday, the party's tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes." I stopped brushing my hair. Wait...wasn't Crissi going to the party with us and Brad?  
  
Wait, no she couldn't because she was in the mental hospital, right?  
  
I scoffed. Forget that freak; I want a normal life without people trying to kill me.  
  
Where was the Pawn Lady in all of this?  
  
I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower with this awesome Suave conditioner and shampoo and then got out to see a pale Jesse and Sean gone.  
  
"Jesse? Where's Sean?" I was drying my hair with a towel and I was dripping water all over the ground and on my PJs.  
  
"Sean left to go spy on Crissi. Just we've got three problems." He paused to open the window and then he looked at me.  
  
"Go on..." I waved my hand in a circular motion to say continue. I tied the towel in a turban.  
  
"Problem number one, Paul is after you, he's coming soon to claim you as his own, two, Crissi escaped from the mental facility and three that Pawn Lady that stabbed you came and asked for you. I said that you were visiting the church. Before she left, I asked her for her name and since I was once a ghost, she told me that it was Katrina."  
  
All of these were bad. Wasn't Crissi in a heavily guarded room? And Paul, I thought he hated me and WHO IN GOD'S NAME IS KATRINA?! I know no Katrina.  
  
I needed my hammer again.  
  
"Wait, if she escaped, wouldn't she be in the newspaper?" Before I finished, Jesse tossed a newspaper at me.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled and I opened it. On the first page was: "Unstable Teenager Escaped from Carmel Mental Facility." On it was a picture of Crissi who fortunately was wearing all black and black makeup; I guess this was the picture they took when she got in.  
  
Wait, no, no...this can't be happening, Crissi's AFTER Jesse!  
  
I read on.  
  
"Mary Hakim of Carmel escaped from Carmel Mental Facility earlier this Thursday yesterday. Her whereabouts are unknown but all we know is that she is a dangerous individual. Her shrink, Mr. Wallace Medley was sprayed with pepper spray and he pressed the signal when she escaped. "Unfortunately, we didn't catch her," Mr. W. Medley said. If you find her (We don't know if Mary Hakim is her real name, we didn't have time to do any test on her) please call: 1(800)555-1324 or contact us immediately. She has dark brown hair, tall, green eyes, age 17, slim and wears black all the time. See page F6 for more detail.  
  
We must find her; we believe that she is the one who murdered countless people including Katrina Hartley (17) earlier this summer with a skull encrusted knife. (Picture of Katrina Hartley) Katrina was found in Michigan in a Detroit river sewer bloodied and dead when the police finally found her ten days after she was dead. Citizens were walking past it when they finally smelled an odor and they called city officials to open it."  
  
I flipped to page F6 for more information and I felt my heart sink.  
  
Crissi was a criminal and she was my cousin! Was she in her house? Why didn't these idiots do test on DNA and crap? Aren't they pros? SHE KILLED PEOPLE!  
  
I looked at Katrina. She looked strangely familiar...  
  
Katrina! Jesse said something about a Katrina!  
  
I looked up and saw Jesse staring at the ground.  
  
"Mary Hakim...very clever of her to use a fake name." Jesse spat bitterly.  
  
I nodded. Shouldn't my mother, being a reporter know about this?  
  
"Jesse, come with me." I said and I dragged him with me to my mother's room.  
  
"Mom?" I called. I pushed open the door. She was sitting in bed reading a novel drinking coffee next to a still sleeping Andy.  
  
"Yes sweetie? Hi Jesse honey." She smiled at Jesse and me.  
  
Jesse smiled. "Hi Mrs. Ackerman, we were just curious, do you know anything about a Katrina Hartley?"  
  
Her smile vanished and turned into a dark look. "Yes, I do know something about her."  
  
"Could you tell us?" I begged.  
  
"Sure. She was a young British girl who moved to Michigan three years ago..."  
  
Mom paused.  
  
"She was seventeen when she died, dreadful death, she was very beautiful, someone stabbed her and shoved her into a sewer to rot...she was wealthy and dressed lovely, popular, just about what any girl dreams of. She died wearing a blouse and pink skirt, problem was, the police didn't find the clothes she was wearing, she was just wearing her underclothes but people saw her leave wearing a pearl necklace and pink skirt white blouse with a girl with green eyes and brown hair that was carrying a skull encrusted KNIFE eyes like yours and the same hair too...  
  
"They were talking and then they turned down a deserted alley. Minutes later, people heard a scream but they thought someone was playing a prank and then the girl with green eyes came back out with a cello case and a white clothe sticking out of the case. NO one suspected her of murder though which I find absurd. No one's seen that greened eyed girl since."  
  
Ooooh...spooky...Ladies...gentlemen...we have a murderer in our midst...  
  
It all clicked.  
  
Seventeen, (Like Crissi)  
  
Pretty... (Unlike Crissi)  
  
British... (Hmm, Pawn Lady?)  
  
Stabbed (The skull encrusted knife...so like Crissi to have one)  
  
Anyone who dies of an unjust death is bound to come back as a ghost... (Can't Crissi see dead people too?)  
  
What every girl would want (Jealousy maybe?)  
  
Wearing a blouse and pink skirt... (Wasn't CRISSI wearing that when I first saw her?!)  
  
"Mom...where does Crissi live?" I asked suddenly.  
  
She looked at me curiously. "You think it's Crissi?! Yeah right, she can't even lift a finger, why would she be a killer?"  
  
I ignored my mom. "Where does she live?"  
  
"Don't worry we'll be going to their house after tomorrow."  
  
I felt Jesse grab my shoulder and steer me gently out of the parents' quarters.  
  
"Let's go..." I heard him say.  
  
"Good bye Mrs. Ackerman, sorry for bothering you." Jesse said as we left.  
  
"Jesse, its Crissi! That lady that keeps trying to kill me is Katrina!" I said loudly.  
  
"Susannah..."  
  
"No, it really is!"  
  
"Susannah..."  
  
"Seriously, I've put all the clues together and..."  
  
"Susannah..."  
  
"They all fit! Crissi is the green eyed girl in Michigan except she moved to California this summer..."  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
"What?! I've just figured everything out and you're so supportive by interrupting me?"  
  
Jesse shushed me. "I know..." he whispered. "Just be quiet for now..."  
  
We ran into David in the hall. "Hey Jesse, hey Suze." He said.  
  
He really likes Jesse...  
  
"Are you the ghost that was haunting Suze's room? Are you Hector de Silva the man who was murdered in Suze's room?"  
  
Jesse smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was, now I'm alive..."  
  
We still aren't over the fact that Jesse is alive. NO one is, especially me.  
  
"Oh, so can you tell me what it's like to be a spectral figure haunting the realm of life and death?"  
  
Gosh, nerds these days.  
  
"Uh, Doc, maybe later, not now, we're trying to solve a puzzle."  
  
"Oh, may I help? I'm extraordinarily good with solving mysteries like Sherlock or the Hardy Boys, how can I help?" David was jumping out of his skin practically.  
  
"Oh you can help by keeping Brad away from my room and all that, okay?"  
  
"Sure," David seemed bummed out. "Are you going to be dealing with abnormal spirits?"  
  
"Uh, yeah...sure."  
  
"Can I please watch?"  
  
I gave up. "Fine, just if you get hurt don't blame me."  
  
"What ARE you really going to be doing?"  
  
I groaned, counted to ten and started talking. "We're going to be trying to get Crissi out of the picture by exorcising her or sending her to jail and then we're going to try to keep Paul away from me, figure out the mystery on why Katrina Hartley is still here and THEN I'm going to make-out with Jesse. Happy?"  
  
"Extremely."  
  
Little brothers these days-couldn't mine be normal and like watching Spiderman and playing game boys or play station? No, mine has to be absorbed with the facts that "We are NOT alone" and crap.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The computer froze. "GO, come ON!"  
  
Why am I on the computer? Don't ask, I'm on the internet trying to look up information on Katrina Hartley.  
  
"Finally!" I shouted. Jesse looked at me tentatively and I could see why; you see a girl staring at a monitor cursing at it and punching the screen.  
  
Interesting, huh.  
  
I typed in google.com and I clicked images and then I typed in Katrina Hartley. Gosh, the internet, very interesting.  
  
Don't ask, I was thinking that if a girl was so rich maybe she would have pictures and have her own website. I was going for the images first.  
  
One hundred twenty images for "Katrina Hartley". Damn, I don't have all that time! Paul was after my arse!  
  
I got a screen that had all these pictures of a pretty blonde blue eyed girl in different posses, one wearing a cheerleading outfit, one dressed up as a devil and many more, all of which she was smiling happily and I noticed that in most of them was a tall blonde guy with his arm around her waist. I zoomed into one of the pictures.  
  
"David, do you see anyone other than this girl?" I asked and jabbed my finger at the screen.  
  
David shook his head.  
  
I studied the guy next to her. He had a sappy look in his blue eyes and realized that he looked familiar...  
  
SEAN!!!  
  
HE was wearing that frilly thing that the British people wore and he looked extremely hot.  
  
It was Sean and Katrina!  
  
Was Katrina a mediator too?  
  
Did Crissi know her and since she was jealous of her and Sean that she killed Katrina to get her filthy paws on Sean?  
  
I looked at Jesse who was staring at Sean's picture then I looked back at the screen.  
  
They looked so happy...  
  
Katrina's smile was huge and bliss and it showed her joy and Sean was just looking at the camera in a happy calm mood.  
  
You could tell that Katrina was laughing at something Sean said. In another picture, Sean had an innocent look and he was playing with a lock of Katrina's beautiful hair.  
  
Frozen in time...that was a scary thought, that Katrina was dead.  
  
Then another thought occurred, did Sean know that Katrina was a ghost?  
  
Great, now they have to meet.  
  
Joy...  
  
I heard David inhale. "Wow, she's beautiful, who is she?"  
  
Gosh, guys at such a YOUNG age start seeing women for their beauty like Jack (Paul's little brother) and now David! I thought nerds were a hundred percent devoted to their nerdyness.  
  
"That is a dead girl." I heard Jesse say.  
  
That was sad; a beautiful girl with a life ahead of her is dead all cause of an ingrate known as my cousin. No wonder Sean dumped Crissi like a hot potato!  
  
"Really?" Doc said. "Wow, that's too bad..."  
  
Yeah, too bad is the right word...such a pity...you didn't' know the emotions going through me were.  
  
"Crissi is a biatch!!!"  
  
All my anger for Katrina evaporated. Jeez, I didn't know! She probably thought I was Crissi and wanted to rid me off for what "I" did, like I blame her!  
  
Poor Katrina...she just wants to avenge her death...  
  
Wait-poor ME! She wants to KILL ME!!!!!!  
  
"I've got to go..." and David left Jesse and I.  
  
"Does she have a website?" he asked.  
  
I typed in Katrina Hartley in the WEB spot of google and I got a lot...  
  
I saw one that caught my attention: See my pictures! Read my BIO!  
  
I clicked that one and got onto Katrina's home page that hasn't been touched since she died; www. Measkatrina.com (A/N: None of this is real except google.com)  
  
And the first thing that popped up was a picture of her and her boyfriend Sean. I guess she never went out with an alive guy since the first thing I saw was "Alive and Single" and a charity link on the side for Ronald McDonald House, Red Cross, UNICEF, American Cancer thingy and many others. Then I saw things like, "all about me" "my schedule" "my life" and etc then her SN, where she live and other cool links like www. The doll palace. Com (REAL SITE) and www. Iconator. Com and other really cool sites. Her site was PURPLE and really cool and all the words like realize was spelled realise and color was colour! British influence.  
  
All of a sudden, a screen popped up saying, "LilMizKikUrAz" (Little Miss Kick Your Ass) wanted to talk to me on IM. I clicked open and saw a skull icon and wallpaper and skull smileys. I looked at my settings; an animated buddy icon of a person spraying pepper spray at someone and saying, "HA! TAKE THAT!" and my wallpaper and smileys were cans. I made my butt comfy on the chair as I watched the screen.  
  
LilMizKikUrAz: Hi Suze, wuts ^?  
  
PePpErSpRaYeR50: Who is this?  
  
LilMizKikUrAz: it's Crissi  
  
I glanced at Jesse and saw a muscle twitch. Jesse never liked Crissi; I wonder why...did she hit on him?  
  
PePpErSpRaYeR50: o  
  
LilMizKikUrAz: yea, so listen, da party's 2morrow, rite?  
  
PePpErSpRaYeR50: yea, r u comin?  
  
LilMizKikUrAz: hell yea, if I don't its cuz im bizy is Sean there?  
  
Play dumb Suze...  
  
PePpErSpRaYeR50: No, y?  
  
LilMizKikUrAz: o, jus wondring  
  
PePpErSpRaYeR50: k, g2g  
  
LilMizKikUrAz: w/e  
  
Then I blocked her.  
  
I felt Jesse's hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Jesse's eyes were really dark and he looked rather...I don't know...I couldn't put my finger on it but he looked, pleased.  
  
I was about to say something but then Jesse shut me up.  
  
By kissing me.  
  
I kissed him back and then we started tonguing a little. His hand went to my face and started to move to my spine. I felt it tingle and I smiled. Yay! Maybe we were getting it on!  
  
I got up from the chair and still kissing him, I brought my hand to his face and cupped his face in my hands. I felt Jesse kiss my mouth, my nose, my cheeks, my neck, all over. Gosh, Jesse's getting a little wild, why was he acting like this?  
  
I broke apart, gasping for air. Did he love me?!  
  
"Jesse, so Crissi really did murder Katrina didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, Crissandra really did murder Katrina."  
  
We went back to kissing very passionately and then I realized something, so did Jesse because we stopped.  
  
It wasn't Jesse who responded; it was Sean.  
  
"Sean! What are you doing here?!" he just ruined the mood. I quickly wiped my mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I ruin something?" he looked at Jesse then me.  
  
"Yes, you did." I snapped.  
  
Sean walked over to my computer casually. "What are you doing on this website?" he asked.  
  
He looked at the screen and stopped talking. He noticed the picture and brought his hand over to the monitor and touched the picture.  
  
"Katrina..." he breathed. Then his airy voice stopped and he glared at us. "HOW did you know about this?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak then I shut it. Sean looked at the photo again.  
  
Katrina..." he kissed his fingertips and then placed them on the screen. I would have said EW but I didn't want Sean on my case again.  
  
"I guess I should tell you about this..." he started.  
  
Then he was cut short by someone screaming.  
  
"She's here." Jesse said bluntly. "Katrina's here. Hide Susannah, you too Sean, if she sees you..."  
  
Sean looked shocked. "SHE'S a GHOST?! I must see her!"  
  
Jesse shoved Sean in my closet then me in the bathroom.  
  
"Let me deal with her first, if she's mad right now than it's my fault."  
  
I opened my mouth then stopped because Jesse kissed me again.  
  
NO GUY THAT DOESN'T LOVE ME SHOULD KISS ME LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
"SHE'S NOT AT THE CHURCH!!!!" Boy, it was Katrina and she sounded mad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? Press the little button please, you know the drill!!!! 


	18. Preparation

Ch 18 Reunion and Preparation  
  
A/N: Hey people, thanks for the reviews, seriously, I've got to write thank you letters if you leave an e-mail...  
  
This chapter is kind of pointless really...I just got home from orchestra and I'm really tired! I don't feel like writing but I'm doing this all for you people...  
  
I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO FREAKING LONG!!! And this chapter is pointless too!!! I'm sorry, but I NEED an inspiration, that's why you as readers must write reviews!  
  
Suze's POV  
  
I watched as Jesse walked into the lion's den, in essence; he just went up to Katrina who looked murderous. Then he went to the lion and snuggled up with her-wait, screw that thought. I leaned against the doorway, trying to listen. Gosh, can't Jesse tell that Katrina's REALLY, really upset?  
  
MEN!  
  
"Hello Katrina." He said pleasantly. "Did you find her?"  
  
I heard myself groan. Idiots these days!  
  
Katrina's blonde hair was all messed up and she looked horrible. She clawed restlessly at her face. "Where's Crissi? Where's? Where's ANYONE!? Sean has moved on and I feel DREADFUL."  
  
She looked around and to my complete horror, her eyes had rolled back just like Heather's eyes that one time.  
  
I heard Sean trying to get out of the closet but I guess Jesse locked it.  
  
Katrina noticed this too and snapped, "What's that? Does Crissi have mice in her house or something?" She looked at Jesse menacingly.  
  
Jesse looked ready to kill her back. "Are you looking for Crissi? Or are you confusing her with Susan--------"  
  
He didn't finish because Katrina noticed her picture on my computer screen.  
  
"Why, am I, on your computer?"  
  
HIS COMPUTER, so everything in his room was feminine looking and he's gay?  
  
Thanks a lot Katrina, that's very comforting, make me still keep my confidents that Jesse loves me and isn't bisexual...  
  
Katrina's head snapped back up and she looked wildly around. She sniffed the air which I found REALLY freaky and she said, "Jesse, why are you lying to me?"  
  
Jesse feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Katrina retorted, "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. We- are-not-alone."  
  
For a moment I thought she was Doc since he's always trying to convince people that WE ARE NOT ALONE and then I realized that I was in trouble.  
  
All of a sudden, she met my eyes and I felt her rage. Dear God...  
  
I was dead.  
  
"Crissi!! IT'S YOU!" she disappeared and I looked wildly around trying to see where Katrina disappeared to then I felt a hand pull my head back and a knife to my throat.  
  
Great...just great, say your prayers Suze...  
  
"Good day Crissi, ready for tea?" she hissed angrily.  
  
I was about to say, "No thank you, I don't like tea; it makes my breath smell bad like yours" when I heard Jesse shout, "NO! STOP! DON'T HURT MY QUERIDA!!!!"  
  
Crissi lowered the knife slightly, SLIGHTLY. "You LIKE THIS DEMON?" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Katrina, you don't understand, this isn't Crissi, its Susannah Simon"- Jesse started but then Katrina cackled like a witch or BIATCH I should say.  
  
"Oh, what a coincidence!"-She said with mock pleasure-"Why does she look like her then?" she glared at Jesse then smiled at me. "I want my clothes back; you don't mind if I take them back do you Crissi?"  
  
I saw the knife move up my cheek and I saw Jesse blanch. I felt a prickle and liquid drip down my cheek.  
  
Jesse, help me, please, if you can't, I love you...  
  
"NO! STOP KATRINA DARLING STOP!!!!!!!!!" everything stopped at that moment.  
  
Katrina looked up and dropped the knife by my foot, missing it by an inch.  
  
"In God's name..." she whispered.  
  
I looked where she was looking at and my jaw dropped. I saw a handsome Sean. He looked pleased and his face gave him a look of a godly nature.  
  
YAY! My hero!  
  
"Katrina...it's me, your Pawn, it's Sean, do you remember me?" he said quietly. He opened his arms and Katrina let go of me and raced to Sean.  
  
"Pawn, is it really you?"-PAWN? Oh...Sean...pawn...but why PAWN?! Even pudding would have been better-"My cute Pawn..." she stroked Sean's face with the back of her hand and she closed her eyes.  
  
She opened them and her face was excited looking. She started fingering his cuffs.  
  
"SEAN! IT'S really YOU! OH MY GOD, IT REALLY IS YOU, I THOUGHT YOU ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME TO ETERNAL DAMNATION WHILE YOU MOVED ON!"  
  
Then Sean swept her up and kissed her all over. It was very sickening and I turned around and went to the bathroom. Jesse followed suit.  
  
I thought everything was getting along just great...until I heard a loud SLAP.  
  
I turned around and saw Sean clutching his face. "Why did you slap me?"  
  
Katrina looked upset. She started slapping poor Sean even more. "I SLAPPED YOU BECAUSE HERE I AM DEAD AND YOU GO GALLAVANTING AFTER CRISSI AND LEAVE ME BEHIND! THIS IS FOR LOVING CRISSI AND THIS IS FOR..." and on and on she went about her life as a ghost. Sean just nodded. He stopped her finally by kissing her.  
  
"Who's this girl if she's not Crissi?" she pulled back and jerked her head in my direction and I froze. So did Sean and Jesse.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but Jesse shushed me.  
  
"This is Susannah Simon, Crissi's cousin." Sean said.  
  
Katrina looked at me. "Was it YOU that I was trying to kill all this time?"  
  
I nodded and Katrina let out a little shriek. "Oh my God, I'm SO sorry! I was trying to kill Crissi; you must understand...I really wouldn't kill you if I didn't know..."  
  
"Katrina, its okay, just shut up about it. Can you tell me what happened and how you know Crissi?"  
  
She didn't answer me.  
  
She stopped talking and she ignored my questions and focused her FULL attention on Sean.  
  
"Pawn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said coyly. I was scared.  
  
"Yes dear,"-Sean coughed and looked at Jesse and me-"Susannah, Jesse, if you don't mind, we'll be busy, if you'll excuse us, could you stay out of your room? We need to-----talk."  
  
Yeah, okay...sure...  
  
"Sure thing Sean, we'll leave you two alone. Oh, and don't forget to use the condoms in my drawers..."  
  
I winked, patted Sean on the back and left. Hey, I'm not being mean; he was when my top fell off therefore, it's only right to be a little cold.  
  
I shut the door and leaned against the wall. So did Jesse.  
  
"What do you think they'll do?" Jesse asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well here's what I think; I think they're going to get it on."  
  
Jesse made a face. "What does 'going to get it on' mean?"  
  
I laughed softly. "You don't want to know..."  
  
Jesse smiled and I smiled back, then a thought tugged at me.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked. Jesse looked at the ceiling and merely nodded (Did I mention that he looks SUPER HOT IN this t-shirt he's wearing?) "Do you like me?"  
  
Jesse looked at me and opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Brad.  
  
"Dude, why'd you leave them two lovebirds alone?" he asked, "You know how DANGEROUS that is?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think they'll do anything bad-" Jesse was cut short when we all heard a thump and people moving around in MY ROOM.  
  
"Shit." I said. "In my room too, why MY room?" I asked.  
  
"Not necessarily yours anymore..." Jesse said.  
  
I smiled then stopped when I heard a really big thud and Katrina sounding constipated.  
  
GROSS.  
  
"EW!" Brad said, and then he reached for the doorknob. I slapped his hand.  
  
"Stop it! Leave them alone!" I hissed.  
  
Brad scoffed. "Yeah right!" then he opened the door and watched what they were doing. After a minute a book hit him squarely in the face and he shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Hours Later after the lovebirds disappeared.  
  
I had to wash my sheets. NOT FUNNY. It's got all this-stuff on it and it was GROSS. I had to get Jesse to wash it for me since it was so gross.  
  
I got new sheets and snuggled in my bed (Katrina and Sean FREE) Jesse sat next to me on my bed and started smoothing the covers.  
  
"Goodnight querida." He said and kissed my cheek. He shut the lights and I heard him go under the covers. IT was only seven but I told him that we would need our beauty sleep for the party.  
  
When I was sure that Jesse was asleep, I got out of bed, went to his side and kissed him lightly on the lips. I sighed. Will Jesse EVER like me?  
  
I continued kissing him when I realized that his hand went into my hair.  
  
I stopped kissing him. "Jesse, are you AWAKE?"  
  
Uh oh...  
  
I saw Jesse's eyes open in the dark.  
  
SHIT! He wasn't supposed to be awake!  
  
"Yes querida, I'm wide awake. But that's fine."  
  
Then he pushed my face into his and we locked lips.  
  
Hmm...this isn't so bad. I thought as we continued kissing.  
  
I guess I fell asleep like that because I woke up the next day on the floor with Jesse's hand in my hair. He was breathing deeply and his hair was all messed up.  
  
"Jesse?" I whispered. "You awake?"  
  
He didn't answer; he just continued breathing in deeply.  
  
I tried to get up but his hand was stuck in my tangled up hair.  
  
Great, I'm stuck; I'm connected to my future boyfriend, joy...  
  
Half an hour later, I had pried off Jesse's hand and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and crap.  
  
I was brushing my hair when I decided to check up on Jesse. I looked in my room.  
  
Hmm...it was two o'clock...no sign of Jesse...weird...wasn't he sleeping?  
  
I felt someone cover my eyes. "Guess who..." someone whispered in my ear.  
  
At first I panicked and thought it was Paul. Then the person uncovered my eyes and I saw Jesse holding a box out to me. His hair was still messed up and he was wearing an undershirt.  
  
"Jesse? What did you get me?" I asked him. "When did you get this?" I grabbed the box and shook it gently. I heard nothing.  
  
I opened it gently and I saw the most gorgeous jewelry box that looked like it cost a fortune. I dropped my brush and I looked up at Jesse.  
  
"Aw, Jesse, thank you so much! Why did you get me this?" I looked into the little mirror thingy and saw that my hair was all messed up still.  
  
"It's for all the jewelry you bought that one day at the mall, I got this when you went into, Victoria's Secret is it?"  
  
I felt myself flush slightly. Jesse shouldn't have! This was so sweet, you don't have a guy giving you stuff now do you?  
  
I opened a compartment and saw all my jewelry in it already, color coded and everything. I felt tears well up in my eyes. No guy ever did that for me, not one.  
  
"Thank you Jesse, that's so nice of you." I choked. Jesse looked at the ground. "It was the least I could do, after..." he didn't finish the sentence.  
  
I shall resist the urge to pounce on Jesse; I shall resist the urge to pounce on Jesse...  
  
I thought. I looked at my watch.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to be late! I'm sorry Jesse, I'm supposed to go visit CeeCee now. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!" I kissed his cheek and ran into my room. I took the jewelry box, the dress and all the stuff I had bought at the mall. Jesse walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, let's see, dress, bathing suit, okay, I'm set. Jesse, see you at four, wear something casual, nothing fancy, okay? Okay, bye." Then I raced down the stairs in my PJs. I ran outside all the way to CeeCee's house.  
  
"Let me see your pretty little smile!" I stretched CeeCee's face into a contorted grin. She glared at me.  
  
"Not funny..." she mumbled as I stretched her mouth. "I look like a freak all 'cause of you!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! You look gorgeous!"  
  
In truth, CeeCee looked like an Elven princess. She looked like Arwen in Lord of the Rings, just ditch the dark brown hair and give Arwen contacts. CeeCee's hair was elegantly tied up in a bun (By yours truly) and I let her bangs go in front of her face to give her a mystical look. Her violet eyes were way bright and looked big because I gave her clear contacts and put purple shimmery eye shadow. I gave her a tinge of pink blush that showed her cheekbones and I put on her lips light, really light pink lip gloss that is SUPER shiny and cool and then she wore all the jewelry she bought that one day at the mall. She even had matching shoes.  
  
You couldn't even tell that that was CeeCee Webb. This girl looked like a seventeen year old model that guys would classify as "Babe" and you'd see her face all over magazines and TV.  
  
"You look great CeeCee now stop criticizing yourself." I scolded. It was true. I was seriously NOT lying.  
  
CeeCee tried to flick her hair at me then realized that she couldn't. Then she resorted to "the hand". I laughed and sat on her bed.  
  
"Now don't take that out whatever you do!! And don't change unless you want to swim."  
  
"Hey! You can't get away with giving me a makeover and I not give you one!" she shouted then she pushed me to her bathroom.  
  
"Hey-what are you doing-"  
  
CeeCee interrupted me.  
  
"You are taking a bath with this special stuff I bought just for today-"-she handed me a bottle of Dove body wash-"-and you are to come out in that lovely bikini of yours that Jesse's going to swoon over. Then, I am going to slather your face with makeup, got it?"  
  
She tossed me a towel and shoved me in the bathroom.  
  
"BE READY IN TWENTY MINUTES!" she shouted.  
  
Thanks CeeCee...  
  
I had no choice but to take a bath.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"GET OUT!!!"  
  
It was CeeCee and I JUST got myself settled.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'm getting out. Don't have a cow." I snapped. I got on my bathing suit and then I got out.  
  
"Why do I need to wear a bikini?" I asked.  
  
Then I was attacked by CeeCee. She slammed me onto her bed and got this roll of heavy duty clear, boxing tape.  
  
Oh no, oh no, oh shit.  
  
"CeeCee, don't tell me you're trying to give me a bikini wax or something..." I started. CeeCee looked thoughtful for a moment then she turned evil.  
  
"Nah, no way, not a bikini wax, something close to that, I'm just going to "wax" your legs, arms, neck, back, armpits (If you need it) and that's it. Don't worry; you'll be so numb by the first try that you won't feel the rest."  
  
"Hey, I'm not THAT hairy, okay? I'm perfectly proud of my not so hairy legs thank you..."  
  
She pulled a strip of tape out and stuck it onto my legs.  
  
"CEECEE, if you PULL that thing off I'm going to punch you." I threatened.  
  
CeeCee grinned. "That's when Jesse comes in handy...OI! JESSE!"  
  
Oh no, please tell me she's lying...aw shit.  
  
I was appalled! Jesse was fraternizing with the enemy!  
  
"Err, hey, Jesse, what are you doing here? He he..."  
  
Jesse had strolled in wearing his normal clothing (Now that he was a living breathing person) and looked at CeeCee.  
  
"You called?" he asked eyeing my bikini in a self-conscious manner.  
  
CeeCee nodded. "Yes I did as a matter of fact. Can you hold Suze down while I pull the tape off? It's for her own good; researchers say that it nourishes the skin and lowers the risk for skin cancer."  
  
YEAH RIGHT CEECEE!  
  
Knowing Jesse would do anything for me, he said, "Sure, why not. Why do I have to hold her down though?"  
  
CeeCee looked solemn. "It's very painful."  
  
Jesse sighed. "Very well then, sorry querida."  
  
He held me down by my legs and I tried to get away. "NOo!!"  
  
CeeCee pulled and it hurt like HECK.  
  
And she did that to the rest of my body.  
  
Die CeeCee die.  
  
"Okay Jesse, thank you, you may leave now."  
  
Jesse nodded curtly and left.  
  
"Get ready Jesse for a princess, wear something nice and we'll see you at 4:30. Buh-bye."  
  
CeeCee cackled wickedly. "Now we dress you."  
  
Aw hell...  
  
An hour later...it is 4:20  
  
"You look fabulous."  
  
Really? I studied myself in the mirror. I SO did not look like myself.  
  
I looked, gorgeous, I guess. My hair was tied expertly into a bun and she left two thin strands of hair out and it showed my facial features. I had pretty green eye shadow cream, light blush, light natural looking lip gloss, and eye liner on. The dress looked really pretty and I felt like a queen. The minty green dress was way pretty and the jewelry matched just right.  
  
"Ready?" I asked CeeCee. She nodded and we both left carrying our swimsuits.  
  
We walked outside to see Brad waiting for us. "Where's Crissi?" I asked.  
  
"Had plans,"  
  
"Nice tux."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Brad picked us up and we went to the party.  
  
Let's just hope I wore the right thing. 


	19. Parte!

Ch 19; Parté

A/N: Hey people, thanks SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all Sniffs happily while dabs eyes with a hanky not in a gay/lesbian way but you get my drift, I hope. I'm sorry if it takes forever to read this since the chapters are steadily getting longer…and longer…and longer…but I appreciate it all the same! Yeah, you're right, Katrina sounds kind of scary…how would you like it if someone were stalking you? But I really don't blame Katrina, I think. I mean, she'd been killed and ALL she wants to do is avenge her murder, is that so much to ask?

I'm going to review the reviews for chapter eighteen (Ironic, eh?)…oh, and should I make this story a humor…read this chapter and tell!

Alda Rethe: Thanks, I really feel loved, is it all THAT good? blushes modestly And yes, I've spent over a month on this and I'm STILL NOT DONE, it was supposed to be finished A LONG TIME AGO, I was thinking of a sequel, what do you think? REVIEWS. Maybe I should kill Crissi…somehow…hmmm, that doesn't sound so bad, since the story's almost over, I mean, the plots done really, now all I have to do is rid off Crissi!

Mystique Angelique: Thanks for reading this, seriously! I FEEL SO LOVED, PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! Oscar Nominee smile and wave, "Thank you! This is for my mom, my dad, my sis, my…"

Anyhoo…back to the story. I feel…inspired…and hyper…muahahaha…, see? Oh, this chapter is like, the longest, I'll have to make it two chapters! Well, whatever, this is what I call a "romance". Seriously…

Ch 19

Suze's POV

YES, Crissi wasn't going to be here!

We pulled up to Kelly's mansion and the place was WAY too crowded for my liking. And loud. I think that's how the way things go at a party, right? It's crowded and lots of people are drinking booze and the music's super loud. I mean I NEVER used to get invited to major popular parties…only sleepovers that involved Gina and I and her brothers…what a fun life, huh.

It was like that at Brad's party that one time where Paul and Jesse broke the china cabinet. I guess mom didn't know that the two guys she thought I liked were responsible for it or else she wouldn't let them come over, period.

"SUZE, I'M-GOADING-DUDE-STARK-THE-BAR, DAY-BEER-HAND-I'LL-BEE-WRITE-SLACK!" Dopey, err, Brad shouted.

Damn, I didn't know his English was THAT bad. It was like he was talking caveman language. Except he was the only caveman here that was dressed in a tux which I'm assuming is what they wear? Wait, he WAS the only bimbo of the bunch. Not me.

People can't "stark" bars and Brad should NOT be drinking beer if that's what he said.

To make sure I heard him correctly, I yelled, "HUH?"

Dopey, I mean, Brad rolled his eyes from the driver's seat and yelled back right in my ear, "Suze, stay freaking here, I'm going to park the car, stay here and I'll be write back!"

OOOOOOOOOHH! I didn't know! Heck, I need a hearing aid, remember?

Where was Jesse? Wasn't he supposed to be here with us in the car?

I mentioned to Dopey, I mean, Brad earlier about Jesse and he shrugged it off.

"Okay, whatever. Don't take too long." I shouted and CeeCee and I both got out of the car. I watched Dopey, I mean Brad, (I'm trying to refer to him THEM by their names since people have been looking at me oddly and slowly and nonchalantly trying to slink away from me in public gatherings. After the party, they asked who the HELL was Jesse and I couldn't explain without them not just slinking away but RUNNING away from me) go down Millionaire Mansion's Road.

Oh Jesse, where are you! You can't abandon me now!

Thou shall wait for thee with thine eyes?

Oh whatever.

CeeCee looked at herself and spun around so that the bangs I left out twirled around. "You sure I look good?"

Obviously CeeCee wasn't use to going to parties. "Yeah, you look fine, no one can recognize you!"

Bad thing to say…

CeeCee glared at me. "Thanks…"

I shrugged, completely in thought of Jesse. "No problem."

A group of "doable" seniors passed and one (the ugliest one) whistled low and long. "Hey babe, want to go to the make-out room with me?" he asked CeeCee and SLAPPED HER BUTT.

CeeCee looked offended but then she looked confident. I guess she, LIKED having her butt slapped?

"No thank you," she said coldly, attagirl CEECEE, but you should have bitch slapped him, "I'm waiting for someone."

The senior dude's friends hooted and then the senior dude punched the nearest one. "Shut the BEEP up." And he stalked off.

One of the guys eyed me (Including my chest area and I felt my fingers itch to do the sign of the cross, even though I not exactly Catholic) and winked and I felt myself turn red.

"See, I told you that you looked good."

"Yeah, same to you, did you like it when they slapped your butt? DO YOU ACTUALLY LIKE WHEN THEY DO THAT?"

"Not at all, actually…"

"I'm sure you hated it."

Someone interrupted our little conversation.

Three guesses on whom that was. Here's the hint:

"I got the best parking space, its right next to Debbie's Mustang. Okay, let's go now, I've got to find her before she goes all Jiffy Lube on another guy, she hasn't even done it to me! CeeCee, for an albino, you don't look too bad tonight. Suze, you being my stepsister, I have to say that you look like a babe. If you weren't my step I'd ask you out."

SLAAAAAPPPPPPPP!

SSSSSSSSSSSSLLLAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!

(Mine was slap number two! BOOYAH!)

(A/N: ROSES going that wayà à - )

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

Music loud.

Too many peoplebad.

Earsgoing bad. NEED HEARING AID. Cannot hear CeeCee who is right next to me.

CeeCeelooks good because of yours truly. She got ten butt slappings and no one recognized her as CeeCee Webb, editor of the school newspaper. Need a makeover? Come to Susannah Simon for FREE!

JesseNOT HERE. NOOOO!

Melooks like a freak because of CeeCee. I got fifteen butt slappings but they who butt slap got one back on the cheek, not butt cheek, cheek. As in the things on your face that your grandmother likes to pinch since she's so jealous that yours don't wobble

Bradlost all sense of hearing, taste, feel, and most importantly, common sense. (I don't think he had any but oh well)

Adamnot here yet. (Why aren't the guys I KNOW and WANT here here!)

PaulNOT HERE, YEAH BABY! Thank GOD ALMIGHTY he is not here. Probably having fun with a couple of girls that are unfortunately in his grasp and lair.

Father Domwas here, invited by Mr. and Mrs. Prescott to bless the house. It's obvious that they don't care really what happens but just wants to look good. He saw me here and poured holy water all over the ground around me and got my dress wet. HEY, this OUTFIT was PRETTY expensive! And it's not like I'll be doing it and IF I Do (An obvious no no) I would NOT do it on the ground in the middle of a dance floor. No thank you

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

(A/N: I'm going to try to do this in present form so bear with me)

CeeCee is trying to find Adam and show off her new no glasses look. I'm here trying to find Jesse. Did he ditch me? Why isn't he here? Suze, don't get in over your head about a GUY. STOP it Suze, wake up smell the coffee and don't act like this…

There's a long silence in my brain when suddenly a thought pops up.

I want my Jesse!

I look around and I see Kelly. "Hey Suze, wow, you look, great."

I heave my swimming stuff onto my shoulder a little higher. "Thanks, hey, where's the swimming pool?"

Kelly shrugs slightly. She is wearing a pretty prom dress (Not as pretty as MINE) that is black and strapless and she has a blue bikini under it. "Daddy's getting it ready since there's some drinking at the party. Then we'll all go swimming, we're going to have a GROUP gathering for Truth or Dare and Seven Minutes in Heaven and all that sht and yeah."

Ah…interesting, okay. I watched as Kelly studied my outfit menacingly and then she asks sharply, "How'd you afford that? I'm way richer and I still don't buy it since my dad won't let me."

I smile mockingly. "Well last summer, I worked at Pebble Beach, I got a good pay and I haven't used it. But it's all MY money and I've still got three thousand left." Okay, so I lie, oh well. "My Step-dad would NEVER buy things that are expensive for me so I buy it myself."

Good going Suze, very good. Kelly gives me the cold eye and then she smiled coldly.

"Cool, where's your DATE, are you going single?"

I knew her niceness wouldn't stay forever.

"Oh, I've got a date, he's my roomie, he sleeps in my room and he's coming, I'll make him meet you."

I wave goodbye, telling Kelly that I had to find Jesse and I leave.

Where IS Jesse?

(A/N: I feel rosy)

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

Half an Hour later…

(A/N: Okay, back to past tense)

"INTRODUCING…THE ONE AND ONLY…EVANESCENCE!"

We all started yelling and screaming. For real, Evanescence was here? YAY, maybe I could get Amy's autograph!

I joined in the screaming and as I looked for Evanescence, I saw CeeCee standing alone.

I went to her. "CeeCee, what's wrong?" I cocked my head. "Is it Adam? Is he here?"

That jerk, I thought. You see, I wasn't too happy the day he saw me with, Jesse.

CeeCee sighed and I saw that her eyes were watery. "You were wrong, Adam would never notice me." She turned to leave when I saw a guy in a tux sprint towards her.

"Hey, have you seen CeeCee, my girlfriend? She's my date and…" OH, HOW SWEET, he admitted it RIGHTIN FRONT OF CEECEE. Who's the BALLER now CeeCee? Who was right?

"CeeCee, is that you?" he squinted at CeeCee.

She quickly turned to face me, mouthed, "HE CALLED ME HIS GF!" tried to wipe her eyes the best she could and then she faced him.

"Hey Adam." She said bluntly.

Adam looked amazed then looked at me. "What did you do to Cee?" he joked. Completely ignoring me, he studied CeeCee's outfit.

"Wow, CeeCee, I'm sorry, but you, you-you're a…babe." He breathed. He gained his composure and kissed CeeCee's cheek (Not her butt cheek stupid, well, she's having a lucky day, all cause of ME! Me, hello, but does ANYONE notice me? Nope, Natta.)

Then he did something that no Adam McTavish I knew would do. He asked CeeCee to dance to the song, "Haunted" by Evanescence. The one radio's don't play at all even if it rocks (A/N: waves CD around hysterically, does a jitterbug dance and yells, "I HAVE IT!")

CeeCee smiled and said yes and Adam hooked his arm with her. He looked at me and turned red. "What did you do to her, Suze? Whatever you did, keep it up, 'because I have the most perfect girl, no offense Suze but you have that guy you were Frenching in that house."

Then he and CeeCee vanished into the crowd.

"Cinderella…Cinderella…"

Shut up brain. I went up on the stage to watch Amy sing and the dudes play guitar and drums.

Then Amy started singing.

"_Long, lost words, whispered slowly...to me…still can't find what keeps me here…"_

I just wanted to go home! Why this song, what if people were once affected by people like that, huh?

_"When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there…Watching me, wanting me…I can feel you pull me down…fearing you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down…hunting you…I can smell you…alive…your heart pounding in my head…Watching me…wanting me…I can feel you pull me down. Saving me…raping me…watching me…"_

Okay, that DEFINITELY described Paul…let's see…he whispers crap in my ears…I use to think Jesse hated me, I was hollow…Paul wants me, he's pulling me down into hell with him, I'm scared of him, at first I loved him, he's stalking/hunting me…well, he doesn't sniff me, yeah, he's alive. His "heart" (NOW JESSE HAS ONE, oh yeah!) he saved me from that one dude that one time when the police questioned me…

After my minute of thoughts, the song ended and everyone started clapping and yelling like monkeys in a zoo.

Then guess what song they play?

MY IMMORTAL. That's right. And I'm SINGLE and they EXPECT ME TO SLOW DANCE WITH SOMEONE OR SOMETHING?

Joy…

_"I'm so tired of being here…suppressed by all of my childish fears…and if you have to leave…I wish that you would just leave…" _It's the radio version. Joy…

I look around at the dance floor and I see people either snogging and giving each other hickeys or laughing at me since I'm in a pretty dress, single, on the brightly lit stage, squinting into the sea of people.

Yeah, I guess they do have a reason to be like that.

Then suddenly, I hear it and the music just seems to stop. Which it does. I guess Amy saw him and keeled over or something because of his looks and that Ben dude or whatever stopped to pick her up.

"Querida?"

JESSE!

I whirl around to see Jesse on Kelly Prescott's HUGE staircase, high above me and everyone else, (They are ALL looking at him and stop kissing and crap) wearing a guy blouse thingy that was buttoned half-way to reveal his beautiful tan abs…he has a bag with him which I was assuming that was his swim trunks and he was wearing the sexiest pants, I swear that they fitted him perfectly. They were faded loose denim jeans and his hands were in his pockets. He looked like Shane West or Orlando Bloom or Chad Michael Murray (If you don't know them, think of a hottie you know of or a famous CUTE, EXTREMELY CUTE GUY) because he looked so casual just walking down the stairs towards me on the stage, with everyone eyeing him.

HE'S MINE VULTURES, BACK OFF!

His eyes were dark and BEAUTIFUL and his hair looked gelled and it was BEAUTIFUL and his lips were nice and BEAUTIFUL and…

I sighed. He was a god. That was the best way to describe him. A God.

"Susannah…" Jesse said quietly and he came towards me and held my hands.

Jesse looked so HOT! I could barely speak. When I did, I asked, "Why are you late?"

Jesse looked guilty. "I took a ride with Adam, I was late because-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "You know what, forget it. Let's just," I looked around. Did I just ruin the party or something because no one was dancing, there was NO music, it was SUPER QUIET...so quiet that I thought for a moment that I didn't need a hearing aid and everyone was looking at Jesse and me. People whispered and shot me death glares.

They were all vultures, including what they said.

"Why does SHE get the hotties? And why not ME, I totally deserve them all!"

"Why haven't I seen him in school?"

"Is he from RLS?"

"No way, I would have seen him."

"His butt is GORGEOUS."

"OoOh, Latino hottie alert!"

"Tongue her dude!"

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…kiss her, kiss her…" that was a chant.

Soon, everyone was chanting that I noticed that Jesse looked kind of flushed. "Jesse, let's just dance."

Jesse nodded and looked at the stage. Amy finally got up and they continued singing "My Immortal", now that I had a guy all over again. Was I a diva or something?

_"I'm so tired of being here…suppressed by all…my childish fears…and if you have to leave…I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here…and it won't leave me alone."_

I was with Jesse. I was with Jesse. His arms were around my waist and he pulled me TIGHTLY against him, think hipsters close. My arms were around his neck and I had a feeling that people were looking at the "hot new couple".

Don't pass out Suze…whatever you do Suze, Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT PASS OUT, no matter how he brushes his mouth against your face or whispers in that seductive voice of his. But this moment was too sweet! Don't look into those dark pools that are his eyes…

_"These wounds don't seem to heal…this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…and I've held your hand through all of these years…but you still have…all of me…"_

I looked up from my feet to see Jesse's face two inches away from mine. I looked into those dark eyes…

And I got lost.

I was stuck in his eyes that said, "I truly do love you." Even if he never told me. This moment wasn't made for words. It was one of those times where you didn't need words to express this…emotion that I felt just now.

I trusted Jesse completely. He wouldn't hurt me if he loved me…

Love is where you can't resist your inner emotions, right?

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voiced it chased away all the sanity in me."_

Too true…all I thought about was Jesse…

_"These wounds won't seem to heal…this pain is just too real. There's too much that time cannot erase."_

Would this happen if Jesse ever, ever did hurt me? I looked into his eyes but all I saw was love.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still…have all of me…_

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. And though you're still with me. I've been alone all along._

_"You cried I'd wiped away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…all of me…"_

Then the song ended, everyone clapped and Evanescence left the stage.

I didn't notice though. I was busy watching Jesse's mouth as it was descending…

Slowly…so slowly that I had enough time to close my eyes and loosen my mouth.

It was better than the time Tad kissed me because this was right. I was with the perfect guy in the world and as I felt his tongue I let it in and his hands went to my face, caressing it ever so gently. It was like an instinct as my hand naturally went to his neck.

I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me since after all; I was in a dream world. This was perfect.

Everything was perfect. This was so surreal. It was as if we didn't need to breathe because our kiss lasted ten minutes (Kelly timed us with envy,) I guess Jesse still wasn't use to the whole breathing thing and when we finally broke apart, Jesse was breathing deeply and he mumbled that he forgot to breath.

(A/N: HOW DO YOU GET ITALICS, BOLDS AND UNDERLINES? SORRY IF I DO THIS BUT I JUST WANT TO GET THE MESSAGE THROUGH TO THOSE WHO DO KNOW HOW, SORRY!)

I laughed slightly when he said this.

Everyone started clapping and I wondered why.

"Dude," Brad guffawed, "You beat the school record for five minutes! Yours was ten!"

Oh yeah, something to be proud of.

"Suze, who is this?"

"Yeah, what's his name?"

Should I really have told them?

I didn't. I only told CeeCee the whole story and she believed it. The story with Jesse being a ghost, me being a mediator and him coming to life.

"WOW." Was all she said after I finished.

Yeah, wow. Jesse coming to life was a miracle that I really did believe was. Maybe I wasn't giving Jesus enough credit…

From now on, I solemnly swear that I shall be a good Catholic.

"POOL TIME!" Kelly yelled and I kissed Jesse goodbye and I went to the girls' locker room to change. Yeah, she had a LOCKER ROOM. Bizarre, huh.

Five minutes later, Fifteen guys got bitched slapped by CeeCee and twelve by me, harder of course after we changed into those skimpy swim suits that we bought and I must admit, they are awesome. Just the straps are…yeah.

Seriously.

Pool time, okay, everyone was playing volleyball, (The Prescott's had their own BEACH thingy) tongue (With their date, I stuck to volleyball. Jesse was the captain and guess who he chose first? I wonder…) swimming and crud. CeeCee just watched since it was still bright outside and she couldn't get her sensitive skin to sunlight. Adam (That lucky dog) stayed with her.

How faithful.

"Fourteen serving five, game point." I yelled and I served the ball. Kelly spiked it back over to us and Jesse bumped it back over. It hit the sand on the other side.

We won.

Again.

"BOOYAH!" I yelled and Jesse and I high-fived our team members. More that I did really since Jesse just smiled. He wasn't even winded.

"Want to play again?" Jesse challenged and Kelly shook her head and gazed lovingly at Jesse.

He ignored IT while I steamed. No one gawks at my man but ME. ME! Not anyone else, just ME.

Kelly noticed that I was kind of upset looking and frowned slightly (Even when she frowns she's better looking than me, I don't get it) then grinned. She beckoned Debbie over and they both laughed. Debbie whispered something to a senior at RLS High and he grinned stupidly.

I ignored this and turned to talk to Jesse.

"So, Jesse, any plans on what we're going to do next?"

Jesse looked happy. "This is so much fun. I like this sport, volleyball is it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, whatever, thanks lover boy for coming."

Jesse gave me a quizzical look then shrugged. "It was the least I could do after…"

I didn't hear him because what was next was disaster, so bad that I didn't know what was coming.

I felt someone grab my waist (NO ONE TOUCHES ME BUT JESSE!) and untie the top portion of my two-piece. I gasped the senior lifted it triumphantly over his head. He studied it and told the world how it was a size 36B.

I heard laughter and I swore under my breath.

HATE TIE ONS!

I blushed furiously as guys hooted and I covered my chest quickly. I looked up to apologize to Jesse for flashing him and the rest of the popular human body when I noticed that he looked really upset. That one special muscle in his jaw was working.

"WHOOHOO, turn around let me look at you!"

At first he blocked me from everyone's view of me then he stormed over to that senior who was holding my top and I cowered in embarrassment. I was scared about what Jesse was going to do. He gets violent when he's upset. Believe me, I know.

Jesse was a foot taller him and two feet taller than me so as he towered over him, he yelled that he apologized to me and gives it back before Jesse took matters into his own hands such as using some fist, like me.

Why am I acting like such a damsel in distress?

I think it's because of CeeCee and her makeover powers.

Die CeeCee die.

To top it off, he started fuming in Spanish and started swearing in Spanish.

Jesse is very intimidating when he wants to be.

The senior mumbled sorry to me and handed it to Jesse. I turned red. Great, everyone knows the size of my umph umphs and that was not good.

Jesse turned red a little. "Not to me, apologize to her and hand her top to her. I'm not the one you humiliated. Whose idea was this?"

Jesse looked around and no one spoke.

The senior pointed to Debbie and Kelly and they played innocent but I knew better. So did Jesse because I read his thoughts and he thought, "Never thinking women like that are nice and conservative." As he eyed Debbie's beach thong.

Senior dude then handed to me my top and I grabbed it. He muttered, "Sorry" then turned to yell at Debbie.

Jesse, shielding me, (A/N: AW, how sweet) and avoiding looking, there, lead me to the girls' locker room and let me change in peace. I was so humiliated. People knew my SIZE now! SO DID MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND.

I hid inside one of the toilet stalls and sat there for a while. I lost track of time but I knew it was a while since the sun was setting.

"Susannah? Are you alright? You've been in there for half an hour, querida."

It was Jesse. I couldn't leave him out there forever.

I came out. Was this day completely ruined?

It wasn't.

I saw Jesse looking so sweet and hot that I almost broke down. He was so kind, so perfect, what was WRONG with this guy?

Nothing.

"Jesse, they know my size now!" I wailed and I flung myself into his arms.

He hugged me tightly. "Shh…querida, it's alright, I'm here, and I'll protect you from those…people."

I clutched his forearm and snuggled against his warm CHEST. No shirt, just his tan skin.

I looked out and saw the sun sinking over the horizon, casting a beautiful light all around, over the heavens and on our faces.

"Jesse, it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

I looked at him.

He thought I was beautiful.

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

"Suze, you alright?" Someone called.

It was CeeCee. She came into view, gasping for breath. I let go of Jesse's arm and I walked over to her sparing her few breaths.

I was out of my bikini and I tied it in a knot. I didn't want to go back into the water. Besides, it was Truth or Dare/Spin the Bottle/Seven Minutes in Heaven time and all those other lame games.

"Gosh, how mortifying!" she said and hugged me. "It's okay, we're in the house. People forgot about it."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah, come on, let's go in. You too Jesse."

Jesse and I followed CeeCee.

"Where's Prince Charming?" I asked.

"Shut up, he's inside getting food for us all if you wanted to know."

"Ah, sure…probably preparing the water bed."

"Shut up!"

"When you pounce on him you both are going to go flying off."

"Buzz off," She, being a journalist, said the other buzz, the one that begins with P.

Hehee…I'm good.

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

"SPIN, SPIN, SPIN, SPIN!" Everyone chanted as Kelly spun the beer bottle. At least, everyone ELSE was chanting. Don't ask me why I stayed; I didn't have a ride home since CeeCee was staying with Adam, Brad with Debbie, and Jesse didn't bring a car, heck he didn't even HAVE a car.

Rules:

If it lands on a guy and you're a guy same to girls, don't kiss them unless you two are both gay/lesbian

In between spins get another spin

Must kiss on the mouth, neck, or chest region (EW) or down THERE (DITTO EW)

Kisses can't last too long

Kelly closed her eyes and spun the bottle professionally. It landed on-

Dope-I mean, Brad.

I know how he really feels about Debbie and Kelly. He truly loves Kelly but just is "going out" with Debbie.

Brad opened his mouth in shock then grinned. He looked at his cronies and they all cheered him on. Brad rubbed his hands together.

"Come to Papa…"

Kelly applied lip gloss on then leaned forward to kiss him.

EWWWW! GROSS! NO DETAIL.

"Okay, Brad, your turn!" Kelly said after she had kissed him.

Brad grinned stupidly and spun the bottle. It landed on-

Adam.

"Okay, next girl."

Oh, the rules are no gay/lessies here.

Brad spun again and got senior dude, then he got his crony.

"What the hell?"

He spun again and it landed on CeeCee.

She blinked and looked at Brad. He didn't look too happy but rules were rules. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Like I said rules were rules, the rules were no gay dudes, hit between spin again, and must go for the mouth, neck, or chest. And we would play until seven. It was 6:57. Plus the kisses could not last for over two seconds. People would keep track of the time.

(a/n: HOW DO YOU GET ITALICS AND BOLDS AND UNDERLINES!)

Gay, huh.

What happened next was so bad that I had to cover my eyes. Well, Brad went overboard but CeeCee punched him.

It was grosser than what I thought it would be.

Brad rubbed his cheek and looked sullen.

CeeCee's turn!

She spun and like I said, this was her lucky day. She got Adam.

CeeCee kissed him all over (EW) and then it was a very wet Adam's turn. He spun, and he got…

Me.

I looked at him and then at the bottle. Then at him, then back at the bottle. Then at him again one last time, then the bottle.

Adam had to follow the rules.

Why couldn't he break them like the kid he is?

I scrunched up my eyes and we kissed on the mouth and I felt Jesse shifted next to me. I knew how he thought about kissing and crap. (No comment, just very minty)

Then I spun the bottle. It landed on Jesse. Wow, my day was going pretty good. Neglecting the bikini incident.

So we kissed a little longer than necessary (Kelly had to pry Jesse's face off mine) and then Jesse spun the bottle; Kelly. He blinked then blinked again. He looked at the watch and grinned. "Time's up, we have to start Truth or Dare."

Kelly looked heartbroken but then she said, "I'll get you then. Payback time…"

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

"Kelly, Truth or Dare." Brad asked. Kelly looked at her fingernails nonchalantly.

"Both." She flicked dirt off her perfectly manicured nails.

"Okay, who do you like is your truth and your Dare is to flash us." Brad said cheerfully. Gosh, what a pervert. I saw all these nudie magazines under his bed, (Don't ask, he told me that this book of mine was in his room somewhere and almost everything is stacked under his bed, seriously. A surfboard, pizza, socks, shoes…) NOT PRETTY.

Kelly grinned and then said, "I like that guy Suze is going out with," I clenched my teeth, "and I'll gladly do the dare."

What a whore! I thought as she flashed us ALL. Okay, not a pretty sight, for us women at least who are not curved. I noticed that Jesse had squinted and pulled an invisible something from his eye and ended up closing it while the rest of the guys looked impressed. She wasn't even wearing a BRA.

It was Kelly's turn. She pulled down her shirt and straightened it. "Jesse, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Jesse gave a look that was like, "WHY ME GOD!" and he looked at Kelly cautiously.

"Okay, in truth, would you have sex with Suze if you love her so much, I mean, it's obvious that you don't like anything feminine and you always are "protecting" her."

WHY THIS QUESTION WHEN I'M IN THE ROOM! What a freak.

Jesse looked at me when he answered this. He turned red. "If she wanted me to, I would and if we were married. But doing it just to have sex is not right, and I'm also a good Catholic and I wouldn't do that. What we are doing isn't right either."

It was Jesse's turn to ask. I really hoped he had thought of something truly embarrassing for Kelly or someone.

"Brad, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I want you to confess your true feelings for Debbie and Kelly."

Brad blanched. "I err…," Kelly and Debbie shifted a little. "I, oh look at the time! It's eight, time for Seven Minutes in Heaven, to the big walk-in closet!"

And he left. Okay…it's so obvious that he wasn't telling something because even Debbie noticed something.

"He DOES like me, right?"

' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' " ' "

"Same question that Suze's lover boy asked, what are your true feelings for me?"

That was Debbie. You know the rules to SMH (Seven Minutes in Heaven)

A person asks you a question and if you don't tell them or if you answer negatively (Like saying no) you have to go in a closet with the person who asked you and who knows what a teenager would do in a closet with a member of the opposite sex for seven minutes (You're supposed to kiss for seven minutes nonstop but most teenagers go…overboard) and if all goes swell and the way you want it, that's heaven for you right there. Plus you're locked in so you can't do anything.

But the big closet has a light in it and birth control pills and condoms in case you go overboard.

Brad didn't answer so he ended up going in a closet with Debbie the Slut for seven minutes.

One minute, you hear commotion, two minutes, you hear bumping around and people press their ears to the door. Three minutes and I heard a lot of groaning and four minutes later, they came out all in disarray and it scared me.

"We went to third base." Debbie announced proudly as she threw out a CONDOM. Okay, I am SO scared and I was about to leave but number one, once you come you don't leave until the party's over which is tomorrow afternoon and everyone noticed.

"Suze's guy, it's your turn." Debbie said as she wiped her mouth. I think she gave my stepbrother a jiffy lube.

GROSS.

Knowing Jesse, he'd ask a question for me and he did. How predictable.

"Susannah, you don't love me?"

I stared at him. I DON'T LOVE HIM! WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT? But if I answered no, I do love you I'd have to go in a closet but if I didn't answer him I'd have to go in the closet and if I said I didn't love him that would be a lie.

Hmm…

I took a deep breath. "No," Everyone made some sort of a motion ("SHE SAID NO, SHE HAS TO GO IN THE CLOSET WITH THE HOTTIE!"), "I do love you, a lot."

Jesse smiled slightly, took my hand and we went into the closet which was a clutter of clothes and privacy.

I heard the door lock and I was stuck with Jesse.

"Hi Jesse," I squeaked. "How are you?"

Jesse gave me that mystical smile. "I'm fine," he cupped my face in his hands; "The real question is, are you?"

I smiled back. "Never been better. I really don't mind spending time in a-" I looked around "-closet with you, I'd rather spend time in a closet with you instead of someone else, I mean, I wouldn't want to be stuck in a closet with my stepbrother and it would be freaky if I was stuck with a girl but this closet scares me, I mean, Brad already did something in here and if I don't watch it I'll see cu-"

Jesse put a hand to my mouth. "Am I blabbing?" I asked except it came out like "M I bwabing?"

Jesse smiled again (He's been doing that a lot and hey, smiling is the only way to put it. Not grinning because he doesn't show his teeth and just barely, you see a hint of a smile, like Mona Lisa.) And said, "Yes, you are blabbing but that's alright."

Then he kissed me again, gosh, we've been kissing a lot today.

My hand voluntarily went up to his hair that was kind of hard to put in since he gelled it, so I brought it to his face. Jesse stroked my face gently and I felt his hand on the small of my back but it didn't hurt at all. His hand went up and down my spine so that it tingled and I giggled to myself. "Hey, this is fun!"

I threw my arms around his neck and we both keeled over onto the ground. I swear all we did was kiss but I guess other people thought otherwise.

We kissed a lot until the door opened and everyone was like, "Whoa, Suze, I didn't know you had it in you!" or "SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP, GET OFF HIM SUZE NOW! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!"

Hey, he's mine! An hour, really, wow, that long huh, Jesse and I were stuck in a closet and all we did was kiss.

As Kelly would say, "How immature," and I say, "Take it slowly, it's not like we're married."

I guess the position I was in WAS kind of odd looking. Okay, really odd; I had wrapped my legs around Jesse and I was on top of him but I SWEAR that I didn't do anything!

I quickly got up and left the closet to have Jesse go behind me.

I looked at the grandfather clock in the hall and it said one o' clock, our curfew that people willingly agreed to since we had to share a room with the person of your choice; I chose Jesse, Adam chose CeeCee, Brad chose Debbie (Unwillingly) and Kelly was with that RLS guy that stole my top.

(A/N: HOW DO YOU GET ITALICS, BOLDS, AND UNDERLINES!)

Grrr…

We all said goodbye and went to our rooms; Jesse and mine just so happened to have a pretty room with a great view of the ocean with ONE bed, ONE bathroom and ONE everything.

I found that my, excuse me, OUR room was empty so I left to go to the garden. Before I did however, I read a note taped to the door that every door had:

Dear Guest, when going to bed or waking up or getting clothes since you didn't bring any, you MUST wear the clothes provided by the hosts.

Thank you, The Prescott's

Joy…

I went to our room to see a skimpy negligee thingy that was clear in some parts and crap and it was all floral and EW. I tried it on and it was HIGHER than my THIGHS.

Hell no was I wearing that piece of…shoot.

So anyhow, I went outside to the garden. The flowers (Roses, hibiscus, etc) were all blooming and a fountain and a miniature waterfall trickled in the distance. It sounded calming. Just what I needed.

Brick paths crossed all over the garden and it was natural looking as if it had been there for many years and now is slightly overgrown with weeds but it still looks, nice. There were vines on the brick wall and everything was lit up by the moon so that it looked like it was daylight.

A gazebo was to my right and to my left was an elegant bridge over a small pond, obviously customized. Little fireflies or something were everywhere and the air was refreshing. The path (I Love that path!) was picturesque and was like something you'd find in the Secret Garden. There even was a swing that was made of wood and a bench overlooking the view. There were hills and it was really pretty actually, too bad it belonged to Kelly. I looked up and stared and the clear navy sky that had a pretty full yellow, moon shined above me, and someone else.

"Querida?"

I whirled around and saw Jesse with his hands in his pockets.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I asked. I thought that Jesse was somewhere else.

"I came here to see the beautiful moon. Isn't this garden so stunning?"

That sounded reasonable. "Really, same here, only I wanted to see the ocean. The view's marvelous."

Jesse smiled in the moonlight and it made him look SO hot.

"Querida, I have to tell you something." By now we had walked to the bridge and we were on it, staring at the waterfall that was sparkly when he said it.

He said it.

The L word.

"Querida, Susannah, I love you." He said softly. I had to rethink about what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you, Susannah Simon and only you, know one else in the world but you."

He loved me. He admitted it to me. Alone, on a bridge, alone.

I looked up at him. Was he lying to me? I had already been hurt by one, would I be hurt by him?

His face was full of love and I knew he wasn't lying. "Jesse, I love you too." I said and he kissed me softly.

On a bridge

Alone

In a pretty garden overlooking a pond

And no one knew about this

Life was perfect

Jesse loved ME!

I felt him touch my face and I knew that he loved me

I really did

And I didn't think about anyone else

But him.

I really do love Jesse de Silva

Only him

And no one can stop that love

Not Paul

Not Crissi

Not ever.

And you want to know something else?

After we had kissed, Jesse took something out of his pocket. It was a little velvet box. He opened it and I saw something gleaming in it. It was gold and had a big diamond on it…

And Jesse then said, "I know this is early but I just want you to know,"

He got down on one knee, looked me in the eye and said in a firm and steady, sure and loving voice, "After you finish college and get a profession,"

I held my breath, "Will you, Susannah Simon, marry me forever and always, faithfully and truly like I would to you?"

' " ' " ' " ' "

' " ' " ' " ' "

' " ' " ' " ' "

' " ' " ' " ' "

A/N: Dang! What a long chapter, 18 pages LONG! WRITE reviews please! Tell me if this chapter was good. I spent FOREVER on it! Gosh, I didn't know that it would take THAT long, well the homework pile HAS been getting higher and the weather HAS been getting nicer. You be the jury; why is this taking so long? LoL

PLEASE FREAKING REVIEW! I'm going to make a sequel probably so yeah. Well, what do you think! Come on, I know your fingers are just ACHING to press that "Submit Review" button, I know you want to. Even if it sucks, tell me and I'll be happy to try and change it. I've been working hard and long on this story and I need all the advice from you pros as I can get. PS: HOW DO YOU GET BOLDS AND ITALICS AND UNDERLINES!


	20. Pointless Chapter

Ch 20  
  
A/N: OMG, so many reviews, I'm so loved! Thank you, thank you... (BOWS) This is not the end, so don't panic!  
  
PS: I like that rose that you showed me:D  
  
Seriously though, the sequel might end up being rated R, I don't know because I have plans that after they get married that things MIGHT get a LITTLE hot and heavy, not much but enough for it to be a little worse, I don't know, help me out!! I'm CONFUSED!  
  
Now, on with the show, please enjoy it!  
  
This chapter is a little dull but oh well, I need ideas, don't worry, I'm far from done. I still need to bring Paul and Crissi back into the picture...  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Ch 20  
  
I was in a state of shock. Jesse had proposed.  
  
~  
  
'"Look, you can do all the hanging around you want, "amigo". Slack away, I don't really care. But you can't do it here."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"What?"  
  
You called me amigo. I thought you might like to know I have a name. It's Jesse."  
  
~  
  
'"We need to talk."  
  
Suddenly, I didn't feel so relaxed anymore. In fact I sprang to my feet. I don't know why but my heart started beating very fast.'  
  
~  
  
"Susannah? Are you alright? Are you upset?"  
  
I was overcome by emotions. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "I-I-I accept your proposal, just no one can know, for now."  
  
Jesse had turned around to stare into the pond but then he turned back around to face me. Jesse looked surprise, then nodded happily and rushed over to me and kissed me softly.  
  
~  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
(A/N: Haven't done other POV's in a LONG time)  
  
Susannah had said yes. She had agreed to marry me after college. I could barely contain myself.  
  
Susannah was to be my future wife. Nothing could happen to stop that, nothing at all.  
  
We both walked arm in arm to our room yet I had a feeling of foreboding, as if someone were watching us. But we were too happy to care about this when I mentioned it to Susannah.  
  
As we walked closer to the door, I saw a note saying that we had to wear what they provided us with.  
  
"Is this true?" I asked Susannah.  
  
She nodded and said, "We don't have to, but they didn't claim that they'll be doing check-ups which I find,"-I cut her off.  
  
"Did you read the entire note? 'WE WILL BE DOING CHECK-UPS as soon as we are situated."  
  
She continued her sentence differently. "Absurd. Like parents like daughter..."  
  
I resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
We both went into our room to see what we had to wear and I gasped slightly when I saw what I had to wear, then at what Susannah had to wear.  
  
I was supposed to wear a pair of...boxers and they were really loose, like what a rogue would wear. No shirt. So I was supposed to sleep on the same bed with Susannah without a shirt? How disgraceful.  
  
Susannah had to wear a..."measly nightgown" (It looked like what a whore would wear) that didn't even cover her knees. It was white and...different.  
  
I lifted up the pair of boxers. "Am I supposed to wear this, NOW?"  
  
Susannah giggled softly. "Yeah, I guess. Are they encouraging our relationship or something?"  
  
I frowned slightly. "I'm not putting this on-"  
  
I was cut off short by pounding on the door.  
  
"OPEN UP, ITS KELLY HERE TO INSPECT IF YOU'RE WEARING THE CLOTHES WE PROVIDED, IF YOU REFUSE I'M GOING TO PUT IT ON FOR YOU, WHICH I WON'T MIND, AS LONG AS YOU'RE A HOTTIE and a GUY!"  
  
"I guess we have to. OKAY, we'll put it on ourselves thank you." Susannah shouted. She ran into the bathroom just as Kelly unlocked the door with her keys. She looked around, seeing that Susannah was in the bathroom and smiled coyly.  
  
"Are you busy?" She asked. I looked around nervously. Dios, a bed, a room, a lock, I was stuck with a "slut" and Susannah was in the bathroom and this girl was supposed to put on my pants if I didn't have them on. Not very good...  
  
Before I knew it, Kelly had flung herself on me and I felt myself keel over with all the weight and I flopped onto the bed. Kelly pounced on me with the boxers I was supposed to wear.  
  
"Kelly, what are you doing? Get off me!" I shouted angrily. I got up only to be greeted by Kelly's mouth that tasted bitter against my lips.  
  
Susannah was the one I loved, no one else. No one could seduce me to that level...  
  
"Shhh...it's okay, I'm good at it, and I promise to try to keep my hands to myself." She whispered and she looked at my zipper, reached for it and I quickly got up.  
  
"Kelly, don't do this, you are an honorable Catholic. Don't do anything you'll regret..." I stared in horror as I watched Kelly change before my eyes. She became  
  
Crissi  
  
"YOU!" I shouted angrily and I got up. I was ready to fight her...wait; I couldn't fight a lady, no matter the circumstances.  
  
My shoulders slumped in frustration. I really did want to slam that face into the wall for what she did to Susannah. She plotted against us. "What do you want?" I asked her furiously.  
  
Because of her my Susannah is hurt, she is no longer a virgin and it's not because of the one that truly loves her. She is wounded and yet has forgotten about it. Which is good but does she understand the seriousness of this? Father Dom would kill Paul-wait, I would before he did.  
  
I eyed her clothing articles and she was wearing tights that resembled fishnets, a skirt that went higher than the negligee Susannah had to wear, a shirt that was ripped in various places, revealing things that I thought my eyes couldn't bear, and she was wearing a necklace that mocked God.  
  
"Yes, me, now let's get to business. You know what I want, and that is for you to fu** me. Is that so much to ask? If you don't I'll hurt that "querida" of yours, maybe by shooting her or stabbing her and-"  
  
Before I knew it, I had hit her. She went against the wall and clutched her shoulder. "YOU HIT ME AGAIN!"  
  
And then I hit her again. I hadn't lost my temper in a long time but it was because of the situation. She threatened my querida. No one does that in front of me. I was about to hit her again when I heard Susannah unlocking the bathroom door.  
  
I jabbed a finger in Crissi's face. "You come back, harm Susannah or anyone of us and I will hurt you enough so that you'll lose most of the feeling in your body." I (I didn't sound like myself at all) threatened and I threw her out the door and shut it, just as Susannah came out wearing the negligee and I felt my mouth drop.  
  
Although this isn't a very Christian thought, I had to admit that Susannah looked beautiful wearing that. It was a little too high and revealing for my liking but Kelly's rules were rules. Susannah had her long, beautiful hair thrown to a side casually and her emerald eyes shone brightly as she held her beautiful green dress and items in her hands. She was wearing slippers and she looked around.  
  
I felt a strange urge to do something but I mentally scolded myself.  
  
Do NOT think of unholy thoughts...I said to myself.  
  
"Where's Kelly?" she asked.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Oh, she had to leave." I looked at Susannah's beautiful face and I gulped. I felt my Adam's apple move but it was hard to breath.  
  
What would she do if I tried to make love to her...STOP it Jesse, Father Dominic would never forgive you if you did something to her! STOP IT! Is this what love does to a person?  
  
Why am I thinking this? I've never thoughts these things about a woman.  
  
I mentally did the sign of the cross.  
  
I stood up and looked away from her, scared that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions anymore. She already was burdened with Paul hurting her; I didn't want to hurt her either. She wasn't a virgin anymore and it was my entire fault.  
  
I needed a book, an enormously thick book...to take my mind off her...  
  
It was a little difficult since the mirror was in front of me and I still could see Susannah.  
  
"Jesse is something wrong?" she asked in that mystical voice of hers. I took several breaths before I replied.  
  
"No, n-noth--nothing's----right—I-- mean-wrong, everything's-- perfect. I just need to change into the clothes before Kelly comes back."  
  
And then I grabbed the boxers and quickly ran into the bathroom, tripping once and criticizing myself, I shut the door. I leaned against the door and thought, "What am I going to do? How am I going to make it tonight because of the feelings I feel for Susannah Simon?  
  
"God help me."  
  
Suze's POV  
  
Jesse was acting very odd. He was avoiding eye contact and was STUTTERING which is very odd of him to do. I read his thoughts and caught a bit:  
  
...Love to her...STOP it Jesse, Father Dominic would never forgive you if you did something to her!  
  
What did this mean?  
  
He finally ended up RUNNING into the bathroom at full speed (If I had a speed-gun thingy he'd probably be going twenty miles.) tripped (SO UNLIKE HIM) and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror thingy self- consciously.  
  
I probably scared Jesse so much that he left running. I chuckled bitterly. That's probably why.  
  
I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. In truth, I did look pretty sexy, I mean, my hair was really cool looking and the lip gloss was still on. I looked good...  
  
"Wonder if Adam and CeeCee are having fun..." I smiled. I had a mental image of CeeCee pouncing on Adam and they both go flying off, I suppose they booked the water bed.  
  
Everything was so perfect...I had even forgot about what Paul had done to me so recently.  
  
Paul  
  
He screwed me and I forgot about it. Why am I thinking of him?  
  
I felt a cold sensation start from my feet and finally went to my head. I started to walk to the dresser when a sudden pain shot through my legs and my stomach.  
  
I had one bad thought, "I'm not a virgin. Jesse isn't going to be my first."  
  
I felt something trickle down my cheek and I looked in the mirror. I was crying, only slightly. Two tears fell from each of my eyes. I didn't bother wiping it.  
  
Jesse loved me and I knew it.  
  
Why did I feel so sad?  
  
Today was supposed to be happy, Jesse proposed, I said yes, everything's all good, right?  
  
Why is Paul a party pooper?  
  
That song, My Immortal, it kept playing in my head.  
  
I heard movement behind me and I spun around to see Jesse.  
  
My gaze went down to his abs and I quickly wiped away my tears. Jesse was here to comfort me. He was a gift from heaven. It was just a one shot that I found the perfect guy so soon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(A/N: SAPPY MOMENT GONE! Hehe...)  
  
Jesse was too hot for his own good. He had that thin layer of hair on his chest and I gulped.  
  
"Querida, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Jesse asked me quietly. I didn't hear him because my gaze went up and down his chest.  
  
He had a major six pack.  
  
Funny how I think about his chest and six pack in a crisis like this.  
  
I was about to talk when the door knocked again.  
  
It was Kelly. She opened the door and walked smartly in.  
  
"I'm here to see if you followed the rules, I want at least ten people to have done it today, especially you two, I've placed bets that you two were going to do it. Did you?"  
  
She eyed us both and figured that we didn't.  
  
"Kelly, can you go now?" I asked quietly. She studied us both and shrugged. "I guess, I mean, you followed the rules so I go now."  
  
As she left, in an undertone, she said to Jesse, "Do her good and if you don't, here's my phone number."  
  
I felt my insides squirm angrily as she handed him her phone number and looked at his chest.  
  
Jesse shut the door on her face.  
  
"So, where were we?" he asked smiling slightly.  
  
I smiled back. "I don't know, I've been reminded of what Paul did to me. My arse still hurts too."  
  
Jesse smiled sadly. "I can't help you there." But I read his thoughts and they were, "I wish I could but that wouldn't help at all".  
  
I wanted Jesse to spend to night with me but I figured we weren't married yet so I'd wait, if Paul screws me one time I'm going to do it with Jesse, I promised myself.  
  
"I'm tired," I gave a fake yawn. "Let's get to bed."  
  
Jesse nodded and let me snuggle into the comfy sheets first, and then he joined me. Jesse wasn't the type to do things while I was sleeping, I trusted him completely, and so much that I'd jump off a cliff if he told me it was safe.  
  
I rolled over and I felt his arms go around my waist. "We are girlfriend boyfriend, right?" he joked.  
  
"Yeah..." I said breathlessly. I just noticed how close I was to him. I could feel his chest against the back of my nightgown thingy.  
  
I turned my head just a little bit and I saw Jesse's eyes, wide open staring at me in admiration.  
  
"Goodnight, querida."  
  
"Goodnight, Jesse."  
  
I snuggled against his chest, feeling safe, calm and relaxed.  
  
If only my dreams were like that.  
  
****  
  
Dreams...they can be good...or bad...  
  
I was walking in the hall again, except I was being followed. I spun around, only to see fog. Where was everyone?  
  
I heard a sudden swish and I turned my head to see a shadow. It went through one of the doors to me. The shadow loomed closer and I recoiled in fear. It was coming for me!  
  
Closer...closer...closer...until I could ALMOST see his face...who was he?  
  
I boldly stepped forward, only to turn around and run as if they devil was after me, in truth, he was.  
  
"SUZE, WAIT!"  
  
I looked behind me and he was catching up. He was a foot away, and then he tackled me and flung me to the ground. I was on my chest. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I groaned. He sat on me so I couldn't budge.  
  
"Miss me Suze?" he cackled. His breath tingled my ear.  
  
"Go away!" I screamed and I tried to get away but he weighed a lot for a slim guy.  
  
Jesse, save me!  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be quick," he rasped and started to unzip his pants. He then started on me. I screamed and kicked him and when he rolled off me, I ran, only to have him grab my leg.  
  
"Not so fast, SUZE!" he screamed. I shrieked back and kicked his face, and then I ran as far away as I could.  
  
Which way, which way?  
  
Doors, doors, oh, don't go into the light, door, door...  
  
This guy was right behind me and I couldn't get out. I heard feet pound on the ground and I knew he was close, too close. I closed my eyes and tried to picture where I was but I didn't know what my room looked like. The room I was staying in at Kelly's party. Where I was safe in Jesse's arms, where I was cuddled against Jesse's warm chest, where I would be welcomed and honored...  
  
I felt myself trip and I landed hard on my hands. They stung in return as I climbed back up, but I was whacked in the head.  
  
"Gotcha Suze...you aren't as good as you claim, huh," he said mischievously and pulled me up by my brown hair. I winced in pain as he turned me to face him.  
  
It was Paul.  
  
"Miss me Suze?" he sneered and kissed me on the lips. I tried to punch him but he had pinned my arms to my side and he was out of my "kicking point". I tried to aim for where it hurts but he was too quick for me.  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled as he pushed me onto the ground. I did NOT want to make-out here with him, at all, not ever...  
  
He sat on my waist and started to fool around with my tank top straps. He put his hand on my neck and slid it down, down, down...  
  
"STOP!"  
  
With the last bit of energy I have, I kick him (Hey, I'm double jointed, remember?) and I took off, with my tank top strap hanging off my shoulders and my shorts slipping off me.  
  
Doors...my only chance of getting out...  
  
I reach for one of them...  
  
"NO SUZE NO!!!!!!! STOP, DON'T DO THAT!!!!! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!"  
  
Whatever.  
  
*END OF DREAM*  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep because I heard a strange shuffling noise, so when Susannah fell asleep, I got out of bed and stared out the window. Such a lovely day...  
  
I took out the ring I gave to her as a token of my love from a chest. It glimmered in the moonlight as I moved it around to catch the light.  
  
Beauty, wonder...  
  
I looked at Susannah and saw that her night gown had shifted up so that it showed her undergarments. Even thought no one saw that I had seen, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.  
  
"Jesse, what a dishonest thing to do, thinking such unholy thoughts about Susannah! And looking at her underclothes! You deserve a switching." I heard my mother's voice fill the room and I winced slightly.  
  
Dead. All dead. My family. Everyone I knew from my past, before I had died.  
  
I went to Susannah's side and delicately covered her thigh again. I saw her sigh angrily and I studied her face.  
  
It looked troubled.  
  
I continued studying her. She was so beautiful...did she deserve me? A man who was dead long before she was born? But I am alive now, I have blood, I have a home, I have a life...  
  
She was so precious to me; I only wanted the best for her. If she ever wanted me to do anything, would I?  
  
Before I could do anything to offend both of us, since the temptation was too great, I opened the window, grabbed a coat, put on some shorts, and went outside.  
  
It was actually not that cold. But should I have left her? I looked up at our window and noticed strange movements.  
  
Must be my imagination.  
  
It wasn't, since the scream I heard wasn't.  
  
0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0nno0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no0no  
  
Suze's POV  
  
I woke up, feeling my forehead. It was sweaty and yet the window was open, letting a cool breeze in.  
  
WHY did I wake up?  
  
CREAK.  
What the heck was that?  
  
I looked around and a cold hand covered my mouth and a knife was pressed to my throat.  
  
"Miss me Suze?" he cackled.  
  
Shit.  
  
I felt the knife trail down my throat to my neck, then to my chest. The person jerked my head up and I saw Paul.  
  
"What are you doing here, Paul?" I said but it sounded like, "Whout r woo wooing weer, Whual?"  
  
"I'm here to do what I was supposed to do all along, Suze, face it. You and I, we were meant to be together. I don't know how Jesse came to life but he just did, but that wasn't supposed to happen. WE were destiny, can't you face it?"  
  
Yeah, lecture me will you? Well I'm scared of you, Paul; face it, I HATE YOU!  
  
I felt his hand flutter down to my neck and I shivered slightly. He was scary; those eyes of his were freaking me out!  
  
"Oh yeah?" I snarled angrily. "Who would you know? What, you can travel to the future or something?"  
  
Paul looked thoughtful. "Something close to that...Suze, I could teach you so much, just let me; I swear I'll leave my hands off you, and Jesse."  
  
Jesse, where was he? Don't tell me Kelly and her girls got a hold on him. "Sure, okay, I believe you, not. Just leave me alone, I can deal with my own problems, and one of them is you. Just leave me alone Paul!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, sorry Suze, you see, you may want ME to leave, but what if I don't WANT to leave?" His eyes traveled over my nightgown and I pulled the covers over me.  
  
Suze, be scared, be very, very, scared...  
  
I sat up straight. "Oh yeah? Well sorry, go screw around with another girl in another room since this is MY room and I want YOU to get OUT."  
  
I got out of bed and pushed him to the door. "I SAID OUT!"  
  
Then he was out the door. How easy. I made it seem like what he did to me was no biggie. But it was, but I've tried SO hard not to let it show...  
  
I locked the door and as I turned around I felt arms go around my waist and haul me to my bed. I was upside down and I felt my gown thingy go...  
  
I started screaming my head off.  
  
I saw Paul and I glared at him. "What are you doing to me? LET go!"  
  
He ignored me and tossed me onto the bed I shared with Jesse.  
  
"Where's lover boy?" he asked and I quickly got off the bed.  
  
"For your information, he is OUT on a walk," Somewhere, I wanted to add but I didn't think that was necessary.  
  
Avoid the bed Suze, avoid Paul, avoid the bathroom and you'll be okay!  
  
Paul reached for me and then I kicked him hard. He hit the ground and I started punching him.  
  
It felt so good; I left my punching bag at home so I guessed it was nice to have a human punching bag once in a while.  
  
"Hey-just-because-I-seem-like-a-wuss (A/N: I don't know HOW to spell that!)-Doesn't-mean-that-I-am. I AM so FREAKING mad that you screwed me! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WHEN YOU RAPED ME! YOU ARE A FREAKING BAS-"  
  
Punch, punch, kick, swing-around and kick, slam, kick, you get the picture, in other words, I was in over the edge.  
  
All of a sudden, Jesse ran into the room. "Querida, are you okay? Need any..." he stopped as he saw Paul. I know, a guy in a woman's sleeping quarters. How disgraceful.  
  
"Oh no Jesse, I'm fine. I've got this under control!"  
  
Punch, punch...  
  
I lifted him up (Okay, tried, I was about to toss him in the air but he weighs a lot!) but then dropped him anyway.  
  
When I thought he was through, I turned around to face Jesse. I brushed hair out of my face.  
  
"So, you were saying?" I asked.  
  
Jesse didn't say anything. I was about to, but then I heard a cutting noise and I had a bad feeling about this...I felt a lot of fabric leave my body and I looked down to see that...gown thingy.  
  
Good news: I was wearing a nice, pink bra with matching underwear.  
  
Bad news: Paul was there; he unhooked the bra and threw me out the window, like in Charlie's Angels.  
  
Other okay news: Jesse was there to save the day and half-kill Paul. But he had to see me, AGAIN.  
  
WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE UNDOING THINGS?!  
  
A/N: Well, I know, pointless, oh well. :D REVIEWS PLEASE I LOVE THEM! 


	21. Pills

Ch 21; You be the Jury  
  
A/N: Hey people, what's up, how are you all doing. Guess what, I have time to right the rest of this chapter. YAY! *Cough* *cough*, anyway, to the chapter. =), I love being the author; I can kill people...  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"AHHHH!!! AHHHHH, AHHHH, HELP!!!!"  
  
I went through the open window and started to fall. The ground was waiting for me...ooh, pretty garden...look at the gazebo I'm about to hit!  
  
Wait...  
  
"Susannah!" I heard Jesse call my name.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec!" I tried to say but nothing came out. I was falling so fast that everything became a blur...  
  
Jesse! If you were a ghost right now, you'd come popping out of nowhere and whisk me off to safety. EEEE wrong, not happening, since now that Jesse is alive.  
  
I felt warm arms around my waist (Why do people like putting their arms around my waist I do not know, but I know one thing; I'm never going to forget this party, plus I am never going to Kelly Prescott's house again, ever.) and then I saw a bench. Weird, wasn't I just about to hit the roof of a gazebo?  
  
I felt myself hit the bench and someone stick their head in my hair.  
  
"Querida, are you alright?" said a muffled voice. It was Jesse! He saved me! AGAIN. Whoopee. How did this happen? How could he fly out a window?  
  
"En el nombre del dios! Paul usted bastardo! That, that—that—"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Paul?"  
  
Jesse let go of me and looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of concern and anger at the same time. Those dark eyes of his were so...so... "Captivating" is the best was to put it. Have I ever mentioned that his eyes are so brown that it seems like he has no iris or pupil?  
  
"I've dealt with Paul, are you sure you're fine? It did seem like you had him under control."  
  
I noticed the FAINTEST smile on his face as he said that. Well it was true, I mean, I think I had everything under control. Except...  
  
Shit, we both forgot something but I had to ask one thing first: "How'd you save me?"  
  
"I still have some of my ghostly powers, I can disappear when I want to still without having to shift and now I'm pretty good at that."  
  
Like I said, we both forgot about something...  
  
I looked down at my bare chest. Yes, BARE, no bra, no nothing, just...EW.  
  
Yeah, I forgot about the fact that my pretty pink bra was in the custody of Paul, obviously, Jesse did too.  
  
Jesse looked down too to see what the matter was and he jumped up so quickly that I thought he had a heart attack and shut his eyes. He was growing rather pink...  
  
I mumbled something and quickly ran to our room.  
  
Person's POV (A/N: You'll see why...)  
  
"Did you put the pills in her drink?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully one of them will drink the water and "it's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes..."  
  
"Shut up, I hate that song."  
  
"It's getting hot in here, so take off all you clothes..."  
  
"SHHHHH, they'll hear you!!!"  
  
"MOVE, I WANNA SEE!" I felt myself get pushed aside and I glared at Debbie angrily. Everyone at the party was here, except CeeCee and Adam, wonder what they're doing...  
  
We were all mostly here, to watch the event of a lifetime; Suze gets hot and heavy with a guy.  
  
We all were crowded at the keyhole of room number forty-five, home to Jesse and Suze, for now at least.  
  
"What's happening?" someone guffawed and I looked back into the keyhole. Strange, but the Prescott's have old-fashioned keyholes, you know, the ones that you can peak through to see what the people are doing. Those keyholes.  
  
Well, what I saw wasn't a pretty sight; Suze was beating Paul to a pulp and Jesse just came into the room (We all [twenty people to be exact, not counting the people who are making out] hid into Kelly's room when Jesse was racing towards his room) and Suze obviously thought Paul was dead (We couldn't hear very well since they were on the far side of the room and these doors are THICK) and turned to face Jesse.  
  
Only to have her bra taken by Paul; he slit her gown and took of her bra!  
  
"WHOOHOO!!!" the guys hooted and they all tried to lean closer to the keyhole. The keyhole is very big and we all could see into it, all twenty of us. Cool, huh? But I rolled my eyes angrily. Why is Suze such a guy magnet? I mean, I've had breast implants but NO ONE cares about how big my boobs are!  
  
And Suze went flying out the window.  
  
What happened next was freaky.  
  
Jesse de Silva, the guy Suze was madly in love with, DISAPPEARED.  
  
I am so not kidding, seriously, he disappeared.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Tommy asked. (A/N: RLS guy in Suze's POV) We all shrugged, except Brad. He seemed to be calm and as if he KNEW why Jesse, HOTTIE ALERT dude was gone.  
  
"I'm going to put more pills in both of their glasses," said Kelly and she bravely went into their room, took out eighty-four of those Sexy Pleasure pills from her pocket and put forty-two pills in one cup and the rest in the other. We all guessed that they're be very, very, thirsty after they came back...we all decided that we were fed up with those two. I know, mean, right? Yeah right, they totally needed to get it on. Forty-two is a lot if you ask me, they can't resist it.  
  
Kelly came back and we all looked at the pills. They were slowly dissolving. Slowly...would they dissolve all the way when Jesse and Suze came back? Kelly ran inside one last time to take ALL of Jesse's clothes and Suze's clothes too. All they were were Suze's and Jesse's coat, dress, their swimsuits, and that was it really, we couldn't take the clothes Jesse was wearing which were a pair of shorts and boxers. We were about to find out if our dirty plans would work. I saw Suze running towards her room.  
  
"HIDE IN DEBBIE'S ROOM!" I whispered and we all quickly went inside, just as Suze ran past.  
  
(A/N: Hmm, the question is, will Jesse and Suze get it on? Just kidding, you'll see)  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I went into our room but I noticed that Debbie M.'s door was open...slightly and that the carpet in front of our door was lower and worn down further than the rest of the hallway.  
  
Odd...I thought.  
  
I looked around and saw Suze in the bathroom.  
  
"Querida, are you alright?" I called to her. She shook her head. "I have nothing to wear and I'm thirsty. I've been running around and my throat is on fire."  
  
That was a problem. She didn't want to ruin her fancy dress and she didn't want to wear the bathing suit after what had happened. How many times have I seen her...chest today? And she was thirsty so I could at least help one need. Food, water, shelter, clothing.  
  
I looked around but I couldn't find any of our clothes!  
  
"Susannah, did you give them our clothes?"  
  
She shook her head. I went over to the two cups that were on the nightstand and I handed one to Susannah and I drank one myself.  
  
Odd...I feel most peculiar...I thought. Must be fresh, clean water...  
  
I finished my glass and sat on my bed. I grated my teeth and I felt these small, almost pebble like things between my teeth. I looked at my glass and saw white, small things at the bottom.  
  
Did someone try to poison me?! Did Paul?!  
  
I felt a little nauseous and I got up to see how Susannah was doing. She had finished her glass as well and looked queasy too. Suddenly my nausea disappear to be replaced with a crave for someone. Susannah? I felt my insides squirm. What's happening?  
  
"Jesse, I feel...weird..." Susannah said and she walked to our bed, ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. What was she doing? All of a sudden, she looked at me and had this abnormal glint in her eyes. I walked quickly up to her and using a sheet as a toga, wrapped it around her.  
  
"I think someone put these...pills in our drinks...Jesse, I...I want you..." she rasped breathlessly.  
  
Was Susannah alright?!  
  
Then she all of a sudden straddled me and started to kiss me. Then she started unbuttoning my shorts.  
  
"NOBRE DE DIOS, QUERIDA!!! STOP IT! Párelo! Dios me ayudan. "  
  
I didn't know what to do. I had this beautiful, woman taking off my shorts now and I felt the same desire for her as well, but I couldn't!  
  
She was right; someone had indeed put pills in our drinks!  
  
NO NO NO NO!! Father Dom would certainly most not approve!  
  
Nobre de dios, dios me ayudan!!  
  
I started pushing Susannah away from me but she was sitting on top of my chest. Was this Crissi or the real Susannah?!  
  
"Susannah, querida, stop!!!!"  
  
She didn't listen. I didn't want to hurt her, we weren't even married! But did she REALLY want me to? Why was it that I could still think straightly even though someone put pills in our drinks?  
  
Dios, help Susannah!  
  
***** 


	22. Travel Through Doors

Ch 22 Travels through doors  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I had snuck into Debbie's room next door and to my bewilderment, she wasn't in it. What's more is that she had a whole wardrobe in her closet. Why couldn't Susannah and I have our own wardrobe and what happened to our clothes?  
  
Odd...  
  
Something wasn't right but I had no time to ponder this, I had to help Susannah get clothes, it wasn't proper for her to be in this situation. All because of that b-!  
  
I took some clothes for Susannah and she inattentively put them on. I prayed to God that the drug wouldn't affect me and I felt strong; I didn't feel queasy and the dull headache wasn't throbbing anymore.  
  
Thank you Dios!  
  
Unfortunately, Susannah wasn't very...sane. The drugs were affecting her more than me, I suppose because I was once a ghost and things don't affect me as much as they do to people who haven't been dead for over a hundred years and she...was...acting...odd. Her eyes were unfocused and she was facing me, reaching for my, err...  
  
"I'm sorry querida."  
  
I had to restrain Susannah so I ended up tying her up in a sheet. While she was thrashing around, I rushed into the bathroom since after all; I had eaten the pills too. Just in case of there was a side-effect, I locked the bathroom door and stared at the wall, trying to concentrate on a smug, but I couldn't hear Susannah calling my name anymore.  
  
I unlocked the door and saw Paul (BASTARDO! What is he doing here) hovering over querida. Susannah's eyes were unfocused still and she was swaying around. Paul grabbed her arm and Paul and her fainted.  
  
They had shifted.  
  
"No!" I shouted, "Querida!" I went to her limp body, now clothed in Debbie's clothes. Yes, they had shifted. I had no choice but to shift as well.  
  
I knew how since I've watched Susannah so I tried to picture the hallway that Paul's brother, Jack, exorcised me into. I had waited for what seemed like an eternity that day until Susannah saved me.  
  
I shut my eyes and when I opened them, I was in the hallway, full of doors and fog.  
  
"Susannah!" I yelled and I walked on into the fog. Where did that- that-demon take her? This was my entire fault, I leave Susannah for a second and she is whisked off with Paul!  
  
I walked further on, and I saw Susannah, going through a door with Paul.  
  
"QUERIDA!" I hollered but she didn't even flinch. Paul looked at me and grinned. They walked through the door and disappeared in a blinding light.  
  
I ran to that door and touched it, but it wouldn't open. I started hitting on the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"No!"  
  
After ten minutes, I finally turned the doorknob, and I was in another hallway that was all white. I had let my stupidity get to my head.  
  
"Susannah! Querida, where are you?" I looked around but all I saw was white, it was the same color of my old shirts that I had worn in the past.  
  
"Susannah!!"  
  
I walked around but it seemed like it was in circles until I saw a shiny, brass doorknob. I ran towards it but it seemed to be getting farther and farther away. I stopped and reached for it but it seemed further than what it had been.  
  
I stepped back and the doorknob was closer so I kept stepping backwards until the doorknob was within my reach. I grasped the handle and turned it. To my astonishment, it was unlocked. Obviously someone thought I was rather shallow.  
  
I walked inside and found myself in another room, with more doors. It was like some elaborate show on the television, like where you receive a present and in the box is not one, but many other smaller boxers until you get to the middle which would be a small and plain object saying that you had wasted your time.  
  
The door to my right was lavender with a purple shape on the door. The door in front of me was black with a large broken red heart on it. The door to my left was white, just like the room I was in earlier.  
  
Dios, help me...which door...  
  
"JESSE!!"  
  
Who said that?  
  
"JESSE, SAVE ME! I'M IN THE ONE IN FRONT OF YOU, THE BLACK ONE! SAVE ME!"  
  
Was I hallucinating or no? I didn't have time to think so I opened that door and I was in another room. If I were a ghost still I wouldn't need all this hassle trying to save querida, I would have just been able to materialize next to her.  
  
This room had no lights and it was painted black. How was I going to save her?  
  
I ripped a long loose thread from my shorts and I tied it to the doorknob and then I walked forward, blindly groping for something—and then I hit my hand against something warm. I felt it and it was indeed warm.  
  
I strained my eyes and all of a sudden, a bright, blue aura surrounded me like when I was a ghost and I saw that it was Susannah. She was tied up and from the expression on her face, she was very lucid and she was rather upset looking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Suze's POV  
We went home.  
  
After we (Actually I) beat up some people. Recap:  
  
"This is for poisoning my drinks. *Punch* this is for undoing my bikini, yeah I remember! *Slap* and this is for poisoning Jesse's drink and almost ruining MY honor as well as Jesse's! *SMACK* this is for me even coming here *WHACK* this is for ruining my Friday!"  
  
Yeah, I felt good after venting a little.  
  
Okay a lot.  
  
"Suzie, you're home? Where's Brad? Shouldn't he be here too?" My mom walked in from the kitchen and stared at me.  
  
"Oh, Bozo, I mean, Brad's still at the party. Jesse and I wanted to go home early since they weren't being very nice to us since Jesse's new."  
  
God, I hate Brad!  
  
"Okay then..." Then my mother left. I sighed and looked at Jesse. HE LOVED ME!!!!!  
  
HE actually proposed!  
  
I left Jesse in the kitchen as he ate and I went to my room. Early morning six o' clock sunshine streamed into my room and I looked around. Everything seemed perfect, just one thing wasn't right.  
  
The birds weren't chirping  
  
And the ring Jesse gave me was missing.  
  
Something definitely wasn't right and I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Did you miss me Suze?"  
  
I whirled around and punched whoever it was but missed.  
  
It was Paul, AGAIN, coming to interrogate or harass me, one or both. I kicked and he grabbed my foot and twisted it painfully.  
  
The next thing I knew was that I was in another room after walking through MORE doors. My arm was twisted painfully back, tied and my legs were also bent in an odd angle and I was now in a room with Paul and Crissi, both looking smug.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright, but your boyfriend won't be. Crissi will take care of him. We should have finished him off earlier in that black room but I spared him. Be happy."  
  
Jesse!  
  
Why was this happening to me? What did I do WRONG?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I've been so busy but I promise that I'll update as quickly as possible. I have to write this report and...yeah.  
  
The climax is drawing closer...  
  
I also changed a bit of the last chapter; I figured it wasn't very good of me so I changed it. :D It wasn't very "wholesome" . Sorry!! 


	23. The Last Chapter

Ch 23  
  
A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I'll try to make it up but my teachers hate me! I thank you all for reading my story and this, I sorry to say, is the last chapter. Tell me if it's good! Please? Thank you all for reading this, I'm really sorry about the update. The endings odd but it's the best I can make it. Don't worry, there will be a sequel!!! Please read and review, if I get more than ten, I guarantee that the new story will be here in less than a month (Before June) Give me some ideas. What should the second one be about? Review!  
  
Now, the last chapter of New Cousin. Please enjoy!!  
  
"You really didn't need to hit me on my head you know."  
  
I was tied up on a chair that was against the wall and I watched as Crissi slapped a shiny, steel, sharp cleaver against her thigh. She was sitting in front of me, guarding me. She didn't bother gagging me though...so I could talk all I wanted!  
  
"Oh, I think I really did need to. Who knows, I might accidentally let this knife SLIP and I could ruin your pretty little face." She got up and her figure was 'really' intimidating. Not. I glanced up, perfectly calm and wondering what they were going to do to me. Use me as bait? Cut me up? Shoot me or make me go into a one piece and go out jet skiing, "pretending" that the waves are radical so that I can drown i.e. get killed i.e. get murdered? (Remember with Tad and Marcus and the freaky Mr. Beaumont Red?)  
  
Nope, I wasn't going to let me. Not me. I hope.  
  
"You know, Jesse really doesn't like you," if I keep blabbing, maybe she won't kill me just yet. She was hovering over me now and that butcher knife of hers was really starting to freak me out, "So what are you going to do about it? Yeah, kill me, but Jesse won't really like it..."  
  
She aimed the knife and threw it at me. I winced as it just brushed my arm. I glanced at the knife, which was only three millimeters off.  
  
"Missed," she said bluntly and walked over to pry it off the wall. She brushed the blade against my cheek and I felt a sharp tingling. Then I had a puddle in my lap. I grimaced slightly.  
  
"That was UNCALLED for!" I said loudly and tipped my head to my shoulder to wipe my cheek. I stained the shirt we borrowed from Debbie but the shirt was the least of my worries. I was scared for Jesse.  
  
What were they going to do to him?  
  
"I should be torturing you with a whip right now but Paul told me not to kill you or hurt you. I won't do either; I'll just make you...weak shall we say. I have to bend the "no harming Suzie" rule,"  
  
Crissi pulled some sort of a string out of her pocket and I laughed. It was a limp noodle. All of a sudden she brandished it and I heard a loud slapping noise. She hit the wall and it left a deep, almost scorch-like mark on the wall. It was black, deep, and ugly.  
  
Oh shit...  
  
I shut my eyes quickly as I felt something cut me. Hard.  
  
"Ow! This! Hurts! Like! Hell!!!" I started to scream as she continued whipping my back. I heard my shirt tear where she hit me.  
  
God, now I know how slaves felt. This was inhumane!  
  
"Stop it Crissi, how could you do this-Ow!"  
  
"I should have done this a long time ago..."  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" I shrieked. I've never felt this pain before...was I, Susannah Simon, the one immune to any close to death experience, someone almost killed a thousand times, a mediator, finally going to meet my end?  
  
I tried getting out but I couldn't. I continued screaming.  
  
Darkness, pain, and anger enveloped me as she started hitting me harder and harder...all of a sudden...  
  
"QUERIDA!!!"  
  
Jesse? I opened my bleary eyes; saw the whip still hitting me, then to a tall figure. Jesse! He was here to save me!  
  
"JESSSSSSEEEE!!! SAAAAVE MEE! STTTTOP HER!!!" I screamed. I felt adrenalin flowing, last bit of energy, and I heard Crissi cackle.  
  
"Jesse isn't here but I'll end your misery now..." she took out a long, pointy knife, like the one Katrina used to stab me and was about to stab me when-  
  
Two ghostly figures ran towards her. One grabbed the knife and the other tackled Crissi. Jesse came to me and I felt as if everything was okay and I was safe. I even felt better but I could feel wet, sticky marks on me.  
  
"Jesse," I croaked, "How did you-"  
  
"Querida, shut up," and he tried to carry me but I was still tied up. He untied the ropes and we were off.  
  
"NOO!!! STOP!" I whirled around and everything was in slow motion and all sound was turned off.  
  
The knife...  
  
Crissi ran towards us and pushed Jesse aside. I fell to the ground and rolled onto my painful back. I saw shiny stuff above me, glinting in front of me. Someone had pressed SLOW since I saw every detail. Someone had pressed mute too and I couldn't hear anything.  
  
She brought it down and I saw Jesse, face set and determined, dart towards me and he shielded me before anyone could do something in a flash.  
  
The knife went down  
  
She didn't know what she was doing  
  
She tried to kill me  
  
And instead of hitting me  
  
And killing me  
  
It hit Jesse  
  
And he landed heavily on top of me.  
  
It hit Jesse  
  
It hit Jesse  
  
Oh my God, how could she do that?  
  
I felt his warm, wet blood flow onto me and the noise came back.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!! JESSE! DON'T DIE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!! JESSE! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"  
  
I scrambled up and rolled him over forgetting Crissi was there.  
  
"I just killed my future boyfriend...this wasn't supposed to happen..." she was in shock and I heard her knife clatter onto the ground, echoing...  
  
He was drenched in blood and I could see where he was stabbed; right on his chest, smack dab in the middle. He was dying. My beautiful, precious, half-fiancé Jesse was dying.  
  
"Jesse..." I felt tears trickling down my face and sting it painfully but I didn't care. No, no, this wasn't happening! I couldn't loose Jesse again!  
  
This was not happening  
  
He was breathing heavily and opened his closed, beautiful eyes and smiled weakly, too weakly. He was dying! "Querida," he winced, "I'll see you...I, I love-" he had raised his hand towards my face, fingered my cheek and I grabbed his hand. He was wearing the ring.  
  
"Jesse, you CAN'T die, I'll save you, hold on, I'll save you..." I said desperately. I put his palm against my cheek, not caring about the blood.  
  
"Jesse..." I sobbed, "Don't you DARE die! Don't you DARE! Don't leave me!"  
  
"I"-he breathed in, "can't. I'm trying not to but I am. I love you, don't do anything stupid and don't hurt yourself." His voice rattled as he said, "Querida, this is not the end, I'll see you soon. Te Amo quer-"  
  
He didn't finish his sentence. His head went limp and his hand slipped from my grasp. His irregular breathing stopped.  
  
No,  
  
I couldn't believe it  
  
My Jesse was dead.  
  
"NOOooooo!! JESSE! DON'T YOU F****** LEAVE ME! JESSE! I love you."  
  
I buried my face into his warm, chest, now not breathing, not moving, no heartbeat...I felt his pulse but there was nothing.  
  
He was gone.  
  
He was seriously gone.  
  
No one to criticize how I mediate, no one there to wipe my tears, no wedding, no kids...  
  
Tears dripped down my face onto Jesse's face. His face was calm, still warm, and slightly bloodied with tears on his face.  
  
I grabbed both his hands, and felt something metallic in his left hand. I opened his still warm fingers and saw that in his palm was my engagement ring and wedding ring. Two different ones.  
  
My body trembled and I pocketed all the rings.  
  
I started crying all over again. I couldn't walk away from this gruesome sight because I couldn't walk.  
  
This was my entire fault.  
  
My Jesse was dead and we never married.  
  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!"  
  
In all my grief, I had forgotten about Crissi. The one who killed him.  
  
I angrily turned to her, got up, tested my wobbly legs and tried to run towards her. I made it and grabbed her arm, shut my eyes and thought of the Shadowland.  
  
I opened my eyes and we were there.  
  
"Now it's time for me to finish my job."  
  
Crissi ran towards me, aimed the knife, and I ducked. She turned around and tried to push me into either the light or the doors. I was stronger for some reason but she threw me off balance. I fell.  
  
Crissi laughed and threw the knife near my head and continued laughing like this was some huge joke. I grabbed the knife as it came slashing down and held it defensively.  
  
"You can't kill me..."  
  
Before she knew it, I had run into her. She was put off-balance, so I chose this opportune moment to push her...  
  
Towards one of the doors  
  
It was in slow motion again. I watch as she vainly tried to grab onto something to save her but it was too late. She was two feet away...  
  
Suddenly a ghostly form appeared from one of the doors.  
  
"Querida. I told you I'd see you again..." I opened my eyes and saw Jesse, as a cowboy again, go through the door towards me. He smiled.  
  
Jesse started walking towards me, past the door I had pushed Crissi towards.  
  
I was in shock but then I realized something.  
  
"JESSE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
It was too late. Jesse looked around and stepped to the side but Crissi held onto his shirt  
  
And pulled him with her.  
  
"NOO! NOT AGAIN, Don't leave me Jesse, get out of there!" but I knew it was too late.  
  
There was a blinding flash of pale light and I blinked. Crissi was gone.  
  
And she had taken Jesse.  
  
"Jesse!" I screamed, "Come out!" but I knew he wouldn't.  
  
Maybe if I pull him back...open one of those doors...  
  
I reached for a doorknob but felt four strong hands pull me back. I landed on my arse.  
  
"NO! Remember how Jesse said don't kill yourself? Don't do anything stupid! And going through the doors won't help!" Was that Katrina? Or was I hearing voices inside my head?  
  
"NO! I NEED TO SAVE JESSE!"  
  
"It's too late Susannah, I agree with Katrina, Jesse asked you before he die-" a voice said; I think it was Sean...  
  
"DON'T YOU FU***** SAY THAT WORD! JESSE!!!!!"  
  
"Katrina, she's hysterical," It had to be Sean talking  
  
"I agree," Katrina, don't you understand...  
  
"OF COURSE I'M HYSTERICAL! The man of my dreams is DEAD! FREAKING DEAD!!! AND HE CAME BACK AND NOW HE'S DEAD, AGAIN!!!!"  
  
"Goodbye Susannah Simon, it has been a pleasure meeting you but we'll be going to heaven after you're better. Let's go home."  
  
*blackout*  
  
It's been two months after that and I haven't seen Jesse, Paul, Crissi, or Katrina, or Sean. Sean and Katrina had left a month ago when I told them it was safe to go. I led them to Shadowland and they left, holding hands and smiling at me. They had waved goodbye and disappeared in the same light. I sighed and had left. Jesse still had the house booked...  
  
After the interrogations from my parents, everything was almost back to normal....  
  
I was reading a book (I've been doing that lately ever since Jesse died) called Hamlet that was boring, much like what Jesse use to read. I heard a car honk its horn and I peered out the window to see who was moving into the new mansion across the street. A U-Haul truck was pulling up in the driveway of the new mansion that had been built recently. Our family had heard that it was a Latino/Spanish family that was moving in and we had made food to welcome them. I mean, it isn't as if a new person moves in everyday. I wondered if the people were hot...  
  
STOP IT, you are DEVOTED to JESSE and ONLY Jesse.  
  
Crissi was dead  
  
Paul disappeared  
  
Katrina and Sean passed on  
  
And I was alone  
  
Utterly alone  
  
I climbed out of bed, felt the wounds on my back, now a mere memory in the form of a scar, and ran down the stairs. Everyone was outside waiting to say Hi.  
  
I was outside staring at the sky when I felt a tap on my shoulder and a masculine, seductive voice whisper, "Hello querida, did you miss me? I had told you that I'd be back."  
  
I whirled around and was face to face with an alive  
  
Jesse.  
  
A/N: YAY, it's finished. Well? Did you like the ending? Was it that bad? Please tell me!!!! *Victory dance* it's finished! 


End file.
